


The One Ring of Blah, Blah, Blah

by StrongIndependentCatwoman



Series: Lullaby [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongIndependentCatwoman/pseuds/StrongIndependentCatwoman
Summary: Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?





	1. Chapter 1

Secrets kept the world in business. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets helped the world remain in peace. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know about her secrets but she knew all of theirs. She made it her business to know. But her life's secret was nothing to mess with, even for S.H.I.E.L.D. She went by her alias, Lullaby, with them or anyone else she worked with. Her whole second life was so hidden, people wouldn't even associate one with the other if they saw her.

Though, that all changed once Wade Wilson, in all his boyish- charm and annoying personality traits, came into the mix. There was something about him that caught Lullaby by surprise. She saw what was underneath his mask, both literally and figuratively. On top of his amazing body, she saw that he was a sad man that would've done anything to not look like a human scrotum. His words, not hers.

Maybe that's what possessed her to kiss him the first night they met… and fuck him on the rooftop just moments before.

She ran quickly down the stairwell of the empty building. She double stepped the stairs, occasionally looking back checking to make sure Deadpool wasn't following her. After a few minutes, she was at the bottom of the stairwell. She caught her breath as she pulled her ponytail loose, letting her curls of gold fall over her shoulders. She entered the lobby, checking the stairs once again before pushing the glass door open slightly. She stepped out to hear a familiar voice shout, "Fucking shit!" over the rooftops. She giggled to herself as she walked toward the street.

A black town car with silver rims and a white-silver grill was parked in front of the building. A man came out holding a black garment bag with a black and gold shoebox. The man smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Even though his hands were full, Lullaby hugged him and they shared a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was it, Ms. Russo?" The man asked as he presented the items to her.

"It was eventful, Pierce," she said unzipping the garment bag and glancing inside. "And I told you that you didn't need to be so formal with me." She zipped the bag up again and took it in her arms along with the shoebox.

"Of course, ma'am," Pierce answered as he opened the back passenger door for her. She sighed and entered the town car. As soon as he closed the door, she began to take off her jewelry. A white and silver clutch purse rested on the black leather seat next to her. She took out her earrings and threw them next to the purse. The car started to drive away from the building as she did so.

The garment bag hung by a hook, blocking the tinted window on her side of the car from the outside. Lullaby unzipped her boots and threw them to the seat across from her. Pierce drove the car toward downtown Hollywood, not questioning her actions in the backseat. Street lamps lit the interior of the car every time they passed one. She opened the bag, exposing the contents inside.

Inside the bag was a long, white dress. It had a deep slit on the left side that started at the upper thigh. A sheer fabric fell from the dress, also on the left side, next to the slit. The dress had the left sleeve made from the same sheer material. The transparent fabric was covered in various diamonds of different shapes.

Lullaby smiled at the dress and started to strip off her catsuit. The outfit was discarded and she was left in her white strapless bra and matching thong. She took the dress out of the bag and held it in front of her. She slipped it over her head and adjusted it as best she could. Then she pulled out a pair of opened toed strappy silver stiletto heels from the shoebox. She slipped them on her pedicured feet; her French tipped toes peeking out of the front. She grabbed the clutch from the seat and opened it to take out some lipstick, and eyeliner pencil, mascara, light eyeshadow, and a compact. She set the items on her lap, then placed the small purse back on the leather seat.

Lullaby used the small compact mirror to apply her makeup. She put on the light eyeshadow, which made her deep blue eyes stand out against the powder. She rubbed a deep red glossy shade against her lips. She carefully drew on her topline and waterline as her car drove through a tunnel.

"Ten minutes, ma'am," Pierce called from the driver's seat.

"Thanks, hon," Lullaby answered as the touched up her mascara. She put the makeup back in her purse. She used the finishing powder in her compact to set her makeup. She checked her neck to see bite marks on the area between her neck and shoulder.

She groaned in frustration, "Goddammit, Wade." She quickly covered it up until it wasn't visible anymore. She sighed as she put the compact with the rest of her makeup. The car came to a stop in front of a Hollywood ballroom. Lullaby ran her hands through her hair, shaking her golden curls to loosen them and give them volume. She quickly slipped a ring on her left hand as Pierce opened the door and the gloved hand of another man was offered to her. She accepted it, grasping her purse in her other hand.

"On time and looking as lovely as ever, my dear," the owner of the hand said as he intertwined his arm with hers.

"Couldn't leave you waiting here all night and all alone now, could I?"

The man smiled at her as his eyes scanned her body up and down with want. She forced a smile back at him, trying to hold back the feeling of disgust. The man escorting her wore a black tuxedo suit with a white shirt, vest, and a silver cummerbund. He had a handsome face. He had dark, short hair, cropped on the sides and faded towards the back. His skin was fair and free of imperfections. A cleanly shaven, broad jawline was matched by equally broad shoulders, chest, and arms. He also wore a bow tie and white silk gloves all under a black cotton overcoat.

The seemingly handsome man led her into the ballroom. The large room was full of men and women dressed in classy tuxedoes and elegant gowns. The decorations were black and white matching most of the guest's outfits. A younger man came up to them at the door he offered to take the older man's coat and gloves. Once he was given them, he disappeared for a few seconds then returned. The man next to Lullaby reached into his tux jacket and pulled out two invitations. He gave them to the young man. The man read them, then smiled at the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Such a pleasure to see you two again." He gestured for them to enter.

"It's Russo," Lullaby called out as she was being dragged toward the ballroom by Mr. Johnson.

He chuckled, "It's fine, honey. An honest mistake."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the sea of people. Waiters carried trays of food and champagne were scattered amongst the glamorous people. A young waiter, no more than nineteen, passed her with a tray of champagne. Lullaby's nimble fingers swiped a full glass, then she winked at the teenager making his face turn red.

"Richard!" She heard the voice of an older man call from a few feet away. He was calling to the man whose arm was around Lullaby. Richard led her over to an older couple. The older man had fading brown hair with silver sides. Mild wrinkles around his eyes. He looked at least fifty years old. The woman on his arm looked around fifty also. Though she looked like she was desperately holding on to her youth. Her bleach blonde hair was permed in tight curls. And her face was forced from wrinkles. ‘ _One too many facelifts_.'

"Ah, Richard," the old man said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Didn't think you would make it. Who is this gorgeous specimen on your arm tonight?"

Richard chuckled, "Oh. James, this is my wife. Melody Johnson."

"Melody Russo," she corrected her husband as she reached not to shake James' hand.

James took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it, then smiled at her. She flashed him a small fake smile as she retracted her hand, wiping it on the skirt of her dress.

"Melody was very persistent about keeping her name when we got married." His grip on her hip tightened, pulling her closer to his body. "I just couldn't tell her no."

Melody rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne. "A very lovely bride, Ricky. And Russo? Is that Italian?" James asked.

"Greek," Melody answered.

"Very exotic," the woman next to James chimed in.

"Oh, how rude of me," James exclaimed. "This is my wife, Catherine—"

"Catherine Worthington. President of the James Worthington foundation," the woman interruption. She shook hands with Melody and Richard kissed her hand.

"My better half," James said with a smile.

"And what is it you do?" Melody asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I'm just a simple lawyer and philanthropist. Accounting and fraud cases mostly. But most of my time these days goes to charity work."

"And what is it that you do, dear?" Catherine asked Melody with a smile.

"Um… Online Journalism. Women's health blogs," she lied as she finished her champagne. Another waiter walked by and she casually, but swiftly, grabbed another glass, while placing the empty glass in its place.

Richard chuckled to his colleague. "She gets lonely when I'm away on business. Her work keeps her busy at the house."

The couple laughed as Melody rolled her eyes, which went unnoticed by the others.

"Well Melody," Catherine said. "I bet it is very lonely in that big house of yours. Have you two had any plans of children?"

Melody nearly choked on her drink, but she caught herself. She laughed nervously. Her husband answered for her.

"We're still young, Catherine. Maybe someday in the future. Right, hon?"

Melody gently pushed away from Richard.

"If you'll please excuse me. I think I need a stronger drink to get through this conversation," Melody excused herself quickly. As she left, she felt a squeeze on her ass from her husband. Her stomach churned in disgust. She ignored him and disappeared into the crowd. Her champagne still in her hand, she made her way to the other side of the ballroom. A slightly older man looked her up and down, smirking. She flashed him a charming smile and curved her body in a flirtatious way. She handed him the champagne glass and winked at him. Her hand lingered on his for a minute. Soon, his eyes glazed over, her hand slipped from his. She turned away and continued walking. The man blinked a few times, then turned back to the crowd, as if nothing had happened.

Melody reached the bar. Only a few people were there, mostly men that were alone. The bartender came up to her and smiled. "What can I get you, sweetheart?" His skin was tanned and he had short dark brown hair that had been shaved into some sort of tribal design. A five-o'clock shadow lined his jawline and the bottom of his cheeks. From what she could see he wore a tight black button down shirt with black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Double whiskey. Neat."

"Big drink for a beautiful woman," the bartender said grinning at her. "On the house. I never charge pretty girls."

Melody raised an eyebrow at him. He set a small, wide glass full of a dark golden brown liquid. She downed the whole glass in one large gulp. The warm, burn tingled against her throat. The man behind the bar chuckled at her antics and poured her a second drink.

"Rich ass of a husband?" he asked.

She drank half of her second drink. "Something like that."

Melody heard a series of beeps and vibrations coming from her clutch purse. She pulled her iPhone out and checked the screen. The contact name at the top of the screen read ‘Douchepool' with a skull and poop emoji next to it. She quickly finished the rest of her drink and politely excused herself. Melody swiftly left the ballroom and found a semi-abandon hallway.

She swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Johnny's whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe," she said as an opening line.

"Ah yes, I'd like to leave a review about one of your girls. She goes by the name Lullaby, but I think her name on file in your system is Melody."

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. She stayed silent, not wanting to know he got to her.

"I'm smarter than you think, Mel-Mel."

She cringed at the new nickname he gave her. "How did you find out?"

"Read it in the paragraph before I called."

"Excuse me?"

"…. Hacked into the C.I.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. database."

"Oh really? The two-bit mercenary, Wade Wilson did something that Ironman, or Professor Xavier, couldn't do?" 

"You shouldn't underestimate me, babe. I'm full of surprises, too."

"What did you see?" Melody's voice sounded as if it was hiding behind anxiety.

"Don't worry, baby. Only the name. You look good, by the way."

She glanced around the hallway. She noticed a huge window overlooking the street and buildings across from the ballroom. She walked over to it and looked out.

"Where are you?" Melody asked keeping her voice steady.

"Nowhere important," Deadpool said nonchalantly. "White is an amazing color on you."

"What? Are you stalking me now? How long has it been since you've gotten laid?"

"As of now… an hour and a half."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious answer.

"So, who's the guy?"

"None of your concern," she said almost too quickly.

"Defensive now, are we?" Deadpool said with a chuckle.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Can't I just call to chat?" He asked with a shred of innocent in his voice.

Melody pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're making me regret giving you this number."

"Awe, come on baby. I'm just trying to protect you. So much innocence gets destroyed out in the big world," his voice got lower with each word. "I'd hate to see that happen to you."

She tried to contain a snorting laugh, but it broke through her in a side-splitting cackle. "Protect me? Which one of us got a fucking sword through the chest, pinning them to the roof of a building? Cause, if my memory fails me, it was you. I think I can handle myself out there, Wade."

"Who's the suit, Mel?" Deadpool asked, dodging her questions.

"You really won't let this go, will you?" She sighed.

"I don't like not knowing things," he said matter-of-factly.

She stayed silent. Deadpool must've gotten bored because he started humming early ‘90s pop/rap songs.

"His name's Richard. He's…. a friend."

She mentally scolded herself, but she didn't really care.

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend. He was escorting me to this gala. Trust me, you show up to something like this alone. Some rich old bitch will try to set you up with her sixteen-year-old fuckboy grandson."

Deadpool clicked his teeth, "You didn't invite me? Why do you keep trying to hurt me, babe? It's like you're not putting any thought into our relationship."

"Didn't think this would've been your kind of party, Wade." Layers of sarcasm covered her voice. "Please, how can I make it up to you?"

"What time do you ditch the Stiff?"

"Around midnight."

"Midnight? The night's still so young. I'll pick you up at your place. Take you for a real night on the town. When's your curfew, sweetheart?"

"A curfew would imply that I sleep."

"So all-nighter? That's more my style. What do you say?"

Melody silently pondered the thought. "Tell me where you are, then I'll consider it."

"Does that mean yes?"

"….maybe…." Melody heard her name being called.

"Café balcony across the street."

Melody turned to look out the gigantic window. Her eyes scanned the balcony café that was halfway up the building across the street. They stopped when they saw the familiar shade of red sitting at a gray metal table.

Deadpool. His feet were propped up on the tabletop, a retro flip phone in his left hand up by his ear. He looked up at her and waved like a child.

"So we on for tonight?" He said through the phone, but not breaking eye contact with her.

"Melody?" A male voice called from the hallway.

Melody looked back quickly to catch a glance of Richard on the other end of the hall. She turned back to the window and kept her voice low. "…Fine. Pick me up at one."

She heard a quick, "See you then, Princess." before she hung up the phone. She turned back to head down the hall toward Richard.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said rushing up to her.

"Sorry. I needed some air," Melody said hastily leading him back to the ballroom and away from the window.

"They're about to start with the head speaker. I wanted you to see. It should be fascinating." He locked arms with her and they walked into the ballroom again.

‘ _Why are we here again?_ ' She asked herself. Melody glanced over her shoulder at the window, her phone still warm and resting in the palm of her hand. Part of her was sick of Wade. But another part wanted to stay in that hallway and call him back. She surrendered to her unwilling state of mind and continued into the gala with her husband.

She checked the time on her phone. 11:05 pm.

_‘Just fifty-five minutes.'_

Melody sighed and disappeared into the crowd behind Richard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

"Because Dick, I hate being blindsided during a conversation. Especially when that blindside includes a small human falling out of me!" Melody exclaimed as she stomped into the foyer of the house and flung her heels across to the stairs.

"It was a simple question, Mel. You didn't need to disappear for half an hour," Dick said closing the oak door behind him, following her down the foyer into the living room area. His black suit jacket was in his arms and his bowtie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. He unbuttoned his vest and put both the vest and jacket across the top of a cream white couch.

"You didn't have to answer the question for me either," she said in response as she took off her diamond jewelry and roughly placed it on a round crystal end table next to the couch.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Huh? ‘No my wife never wants kids so my father's company will be left to the shareholders because there's no heir to take my place'? Hell no. I'm not saying that."

Melody snorted. "No 'heir'? Are you fucking kidding me? Your sister has two kids of her own and your brother just got engaged. Bullshit there's no heir!"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Melody. It looks bad if I pass on the company to my nephew."

She groaned and began to walk up the stairs.

"Haven't you even thought about having kids?"

She stopped but stayed silent. She turned to look at him. "I told you when we got married. Kids are not a part of the plan. Not then and not now."

"Melody please—". His cell phone rang interrupting him. He looked at it then back at her.

"Whatever, Dick," she scoffed and then made her way back up the spiral stairs. She heard him sigh and answer his phone. She didn't really care who it was. She just assumed it was another woman like it has been for the last few months. "Don't even bother coming up here, if you're gonna talk to your skank."

She entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. The room glowed with white and gold. L.E.D. lights were embedded into the ceiling. A few lamps were scattered around the room. Gold rugs and curtains lined the floors and walls. A round king sized bed was in the center of the room, lined with gold and pearl silk sheets. The bed was atop a platform so it wasn't touching the gold marble floor.

Melody dimmed the lights slightly and entered the master bathroom. The bathroom was white with dark oak finishes. The tub was chrome white with a silver faucet. Light blue and white orchids sat on the side of the tub in crystal vases. Candle operas sat on the outlines of the bathtub. A pair of twin dark oak vanities with white marble countertops mirrored each other from across the room. Gold finished mirrors hung above them. An arched bay window overlooked the West Hollywood valley.

Melody unzipped her dress and threw it on a dark brown divan next to the bathtub. She nonchalantly clipped her curls up out of her face. She washed her face free from the makeup she wore that night. Once her face was clear, she reapplied a smoky eye look with black topliner, waterline, and mascara. She put on a dark red lipstick that exaggerated her smile. Melody opened a small wooden box that sat on the counter. Inside was a number of jewels and pearls. She roughly slipped the diamond ring off of her left hand and threw it in the box. Then she pulled out a small silver chain necklace with her bullet hanging from it. She clipped it around her neck and paired it with white gold stud earrings.

Melody got up from the counter and made her way to her walk-in closet. Various colors of designer clothes and shoes lined the walls. She stripped down to nothing and grabbed a black push-up bra and thong. She combed through rows of designer dresses until she formed a tight, short, red scoop neck that ended at her upper thigh. It had wide tank top straps and the scoop was enough to show from the mid-breast up, with the push-up bra, it made her cleavage appear even more so. Not wanting to wear heels again that night, she pulled out a pair of red All-Stars with black laces.

Melody hid her outfit under a thick white robe and took out her phone to replay the sound of running water. She set the phone by the tub and went back into the bedroom. She sat on the couch at the foot of the bed.

Dick entered the room to find her laying on the couch reading a magazine. Her blonde curls were clipped up in a messy bun. He didn't notice her makeup even when he got closer to her. He kneeled down behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. He nuzzled up to her neck and caught a glance at her issue of US WEEKLY. Melody ignored him until he started to kiss her neck and jawline. She jerked away from him and he stopped.

He sighed, "I have to go into the office form a little bit. Will you be okay here without me, baby?"

Melody absentmindedly flipped the page. "I am every other night."

She dropped the magazine on the couch and walked toward the bathroom once again.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back, so I'll sleep in one of the quest's rooms when I get home."

"Thought you would anyway."

"Okay then," Dick said as he paused at the door. "Love you."

"Fuck you," Melody called in a fake sweet-song voice.

"Watch it, Mel," he said in a threatening tone.

She heard him slam the door and she flinched slightly. When she was sure he was gone completely, she grabbed her phone to turn off the sound. She checked the time as she removed her robe. '12:50'. She shoved her shoes onto her feet and unclipped her hair letting it fall freely. She straightened her skirt as she went down the stairs.

Headlights shined through the front windows. Melody tried to contain her smile. She kept her phone in the side band of her bra, so it wouldn't be seen by whoever. She rushed out the door, down the steps and toward the paved driveway. The familiar white Lexus was parked in front of her. Wade was leaning against the hood on the front passenger's side. He wasn't wearing his red spandex anymore. Instead, he wore a dark gray hoody with faded denim jeans and hiking boots. A smug grin was planted on his scarred face. His dark eyes followed her every step as she made her way closer to him.

"Damn, Mel. You should spend more time out with me then with those stiffs," Wade commented as she stood before him.

Melody hid a slight chuckle. "Maybe you should ask me more often."

"Is that an invitation?" He towered over her.

She looked up at him, not feeling threatened in the slightest. "Maybe. Maybe I'll put a sword through your chest again."

"Promise?" Wade mocked like an excited child.

Melody laughed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him, but a smile remained on her face.

Wade chuckled at himself. "Come on. I'll show you a real night out." He reached for the passenger door and opened it for her. He watched her get into the car and closed the door behind her. Wade rested his head on the window for a few seconds while he composed himself. Then he walked around the front to the driver's side and entered the car.

Melody crossed her legs, curving herself in a seductive way. Wade pulled out of the driveway and into the streets of the neighborhood. His hand found its way from the steering wheel down to her knee. He rubbed her soft skin and scaled his hand up her olive skinned thigh. Though her legs remained crossed, she didn't remove his hand from her thigh and actually moved closer to him.

Wade drove toward downtown Hollywood. He went south past the red light district and into the ghetto. Melody wasn't nervous about it, though. She sat back in her seat bobbing her head to the ‘90s rap that was playing on the car radio. A few shady guys would gaze at the car and into the window at her. Their eyes would fill with lust and they would make faces at her as they got closer to the windows. Wade squeezed her thigh slightly but continued to drive down the street until he pulled into an abandoned lot next to an old red brick building. They both emerged from the now parked car. As soon as they closed the doors, Melody placed a cloaking device on the hood. The white Lexus suddenly turned into a beat up, light brown Pinto.

She smiled proudly and laughed at the look on Wade's face. She walked around the car and grabbed his arm to wrap around her waist. "I might've stolen a few things from S.H.I.E.L.D." Wade smiled at her. He gripped her waist and started to walk toward the sidewalk. She wrapped her arm around his waist like he was with her as they walked.

They walked attached at the hip. Laughing as they went because Wade kept cracking stupid jokes to try to amuse her. Which worked. Melody had always been a sucker for what she called ‘Dad jokes' and puns. But Wade really only wanted to see her smile.

As they walked, random men would call at Wade about Melody. They all seemed familiar with each other. Most of the time it was, "Oh, Wade's got another one tonight" or "How much did the snow bunny cost?" which was one that Melody hadn't heard in a while. Wade pretty much ignored them but flipped them off when they passed.

They walked a few blocks more until they reached an abandon school building. Melody couldn't really see the sign hanging by the door but she thought it said ‘Sister Margaret's home for wayward girls' or something. She knew it to be a seedy bar for mostly merc's, deadbeats, and basically the scum of the earth. Wade let her go in first, he even held the door open for her. Though she was 100% positive that he wanted to look at her ass when she was going up the stairs, which he did, she didn't think or say anything about it.

A few stairs led up to a dark bar. Dim red and yellow lights lit some areas of the room. Most of the light was over the pool table. A few guys that looked like bikers crowded playing a game. Tables were scattered everywhere and wood chips and glass covered the floor. A few guys sat in the back booths with either their buddies or hookers. Only one guy sat at the actual bar and he had passed out in a puddle of whiskey and beer. A chalkboard hung above the alcohol cabinets behind the bar. Various names and dollar amounts were written in chalk. Most of the names were celebrates, like Miley Cyrus and Madonna. Melody recognized Wade's name on the board too, though it looked like someone tried to erase it. She saw that above the names it said ‘THE DEAD POOL'. She laughed to herself.

Wade led her to the bar, where they stood together, his arm back around her. The man behind the bar came up to them. "Hey Wade," he greeted. "Who's your new friend?" His voice was nasal. He sported a mustache and beard that were as blonde as his long, shaggy hair. His bright blue eyes were hidden behind big lensed glasses that looked like they were from the ‘80s. He wore a warped leather jacket over a band t-shirt with jeans that were sagging off his thin hips and faded tennis shoes. He looked like he would've been the awkward kid in high school that always got beat up or stuffed into his locker.

"My friend here," Wade said pulling her closer to her. "Is Melody – withholding the last name. Mel, this is my good friend and possible past lover, Weasel. Formerly Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you Melody Withholding the last name." They shook hands. "Nice to see that Wade's making some new friends."

"Aw. You're not jealous, are you?" Wade joked.

"Haha. Good one, Asshole. But since I am a man of business, I'm obligated to ask this question. What can I get you?"

"Well I'd like a Blowjob," Wade said.

"Oh God, me too," Weasel said dreamily. He snapped out of it. "Why do you always make me do this?"

"Because one day I'll laugh hard enough at it to feel it in my boys. And two beers."

"And I'll have The Leg Spreader," Melody chimed in with a smile.

"See Wade, Melody understands me."

Weasel began to make their orders and Wade turned to look at her. "You are a mystery, beautiful."

"I can't be predictable all the time."

She smirked at him and he chuckled. Weasel came back with their drinks. "Your Leg Spreader, M'lady," he said presenting it to her. "And your Blowjob, Dickbag."

Wade took the drink with a fake pained face. "You're fliting with me right now? Right in front of my gorgeous companion?"

Melody chuckled. A waitress walked past them and Melody gently stopped her with a tap on the arm. "Hey, Kelly right?" The girl nodded. "Take this to the biggest guy at the pool table tell him it's from the guy in the corner booth." Melody gave her the drink she ordered and winked at her. The waitress smiled and took it toward the back. Wade had done the same thing with the same guys but in the opposite order.

"I'm starting to see this becoming a great relationship," Wade said as he picked her up and sat her atop the bar counter. They clinked the necks of their beer bottles together and drank as they waited for chaos to ensue.

And chaos happened rather quickly. The biggest guy at the pool table, Butch, had broken his pool que over the other guy's head. And the other guy, Dave or something like that, had used the glass cup to punch Butch in the face. They started to fight on the ground. But Butch picked Dave up and slammed him down on the pool table, splitting it in half. Dave laid unmoving but Butch kept kicking and stomping him. Weasel emerged from behind the bar with a small mirror in his hand. He calmly pushed Butch and the others away from Dave. He kneeled down and held the mirror up to the unconscious man's face. After a few minutes, he held up a fog covered mirror.

"He's alive. Not today boys and girls," Weasel said heading back behind the bar. Everyone groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it's a tragedy to most of you," he said sarcastically. "You two were made for each other."

"You're too kind," Wade said taking another drink of his beer. "So Melody with no last name, what other secrets are you hiding from the world?"

"Just from the world?" She said raising her thin eyebrow.

Wade wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed hold of her hips. He stood between her legs, face to face with her. A smirk planted on his face. "Is there anyone else you're keeping secrets from?" Wade's hands found their way under her skirt. The feeling of his calloused hands on her smooth skin caused goosebumps to appear all over her body in one big shiver. She chortled through a smile.

"Who wants to know, Wilson?"

"Awe, come on, sweetheart. Just trying to get to know you. No harm in secret sharing. Right?"

"Sharing? So what is this now? Confession circle?"

He shrugged, a smile still on his face.

"Okay, I'll humor you," Melody said as she picked herself up from the countertop and onto the floor. His hands slid further up her dress, grabbing her ass. She pushed his hands away and flashed him a look. She made her way to the back of the bar, toward the furthest booth. Her dress riding up around her upper thighs. Wade followed her but watched her bottom half intently as some of her lower cheeks peeked out from the bottom of her skirt.

Melody sat in one of the booths and crossed her legs. Wade sat opposite from her and leaned back against the cushion seat. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Humoring you," she said kicking her foot gently back and forth.

He chuckled, "Let's start simple, birth place? I'll even answer too. Have it be fair."

She arched her thin eyebrow. "Greece. Small town southeast of Athens."

Wade smiled, "Canada."

"Canadian. I would've never have guessed," Melody said sarcastically. Even hearing her tone of voice, he winked at her.

"Next: Education?"

She sighed, "Girls finishing school in Athens. Dropped out sophomore year."

"Co-ed high school drop out."

"How far did you get?"

"Eh, who can remember? Why'd you drop out?"

Melody perched her lips and stayed silent. She bit her lower lip and said, "Got into some trouble. The people there aren't very keen on mutants."

"Well for me," Wade said almost completely unphased from what she said. "Better opportunities in the world. The Middle East. Southeast Asia. Jacksonville."

She rolled her eyes.

"What kind of trouble?" He said with more concern in his voice than before.

She was quiet again. "A lot of dead bodies. And only me connecting them together. Nothing was filed. I think the wanted to use me, not arrest me. But I wasn't about to let them. I was about…. I want to say fifteen or sixteen when I left. Either they think I'm dead or they just haven't tried to find me. All I know is that I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing there for me. My family thinks I'm a monster. An abomination. I'm better off with them thinking I'm dead. Honestly, I like it. No one to depend on me and no one to depend on."

Wade let out a single breath of laughter, "So no kids?"

Melody snorted, "Too much collateral damage. They are not on the life plan. Never were. My life is fucked up enough without them." She saw that Wade's face almost looked relieved as if he was worried she had a family he was keeping her from. "I guess I just haven't found the right person to start a family with."

He nodded. "Big question here. What got you got you into this mercenary life that we both live and hold so near and dear to our hearts?"

"Well after I left home, I went a few places. Southwest Asia, South America, Jacksonville."

"Jacksonville?"

"I was a bartender at the T.G.I. Fridays. A really great T.G.I. Fridays."

Wade smiled to himself. "Maybe we saw each other."

She chuckled, "I think I'd remember seeing you."

"Well, I didn't look like… this when I was in Jacksonville. I didn't always use to look like this."

Melody folded her hands under her chin and smiled at him. Like she was a child waiting to be told a story. She blinked her big eyes at him.

"Let me guess, you want the story?"

"I thought I made that obvious."

He sighed and shook his head. "Okay. I'll humor you too. Years ago, before this happened," he gestured to his face. "I lived a pretty normal life. Killing one guy, threating another. I even had a fiancée. But… I got sick. Cancer. It was terminal. I ran out of choices, so I went into this program to cure it. And it did. But at a cost. My deviously handsome good looks."

Melody laughed through her nose a little. "You had a fiancée?"

"Yeah. It didn't work out. I didn't want to drag her through all this."

Melody bit her lip and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Wade broke the silence with a sudden change in personality. "Well, I gotta take a leak," he said, jumping up from his seat. "Promise to miss me when I'm gone?" He took her hand in his and lowered himself down to one knee.

She smiled and bit her lip again, suppressing a laugh. "Wade, I promise to miss you when you take a piss."

He got up from the ground and planted a kiss on her cheek as he rushed to the restroom. She watched him round the corner, her eyes traveled down his body and she smirked to herself. Melody sat back in the booth and finished her drink. Her cellphone had been vibrating for a few minutes, so she decided to check it.

She had a missed call and two text messages. They were both from Dick. His text basically said that he wouldn't have time to come home, so he would be staying at the office. She shook her head and didn't bother to reply. Melody put her phone back and waited for Wade to return.

She sat by herself in deep thought. The silver band on her finger felt hot and she rubbed it around. ‘ _You know what you have to do._ ' She thought. ‘ _He needs it more than you do._ ' Melody sighed and leaned her head back battling with herself.

In the moments of her inner battles, Wade had come out of the bathroom. He handed Weasel a gold card, that was obviously stolen, but no one there really cared. He paid his tab, then walked back to Melody. Wade came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She flinched slightly but then sighed and smiled at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's fine." She smiled at him. She took his hand in hers and got up from her seat.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

She led him to the front door of the bar. They left together and walked down to the street.

~~~~~

"Gosling, Reynolds, or Kwaton?"

Melody walked next to Wade on a pathway entering an empty park a couple of blocks away from the bar. She had broken into an ice cream stand and stole two ice cream sandwiches for both of them. Wade gave her his hoody, thinking it was getting colder out. Which left him in a simple black t-shirt. The hoody was way too big for her small body. She was shorter than him, so the hoody extended past her hips to her mid-thigh. The sleeves covered her arms and left the tips of her fingers exposed.

To Wade, she looked like she was much younger than she really was. All he wanted to do was watch her face, her reactions, and her smile.

She laughed through a bite of her ice cream. "To marry or to fuck?" Melody asked with her mouth full.

Wade shrugged. "Either."

"Okay. Then, Reynolds. Defiantly. What about you?"

"Bob Ross."

"Ah, dammit. That's good too."

They laughed together and continued to walk the parameter of the park.  They could see the stars shine through the treetops. They walked in a comfortable silence and Wade wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "How did you know about this place?"

"I used to live around here before I moved uptown. I'm not one to sleep much so I walked around the neighborhood."

"You don't do that anymore?"

"Not until tonight."

Wade smile. "Well, I'm glad I could give you back to you."

Melody leaned against him. She glanced at the clock tower in the middle of the park. ‘4:57'. "Shit. I need to get back."

Wade's heart fell into his stomach. He didn't want her to leave. But he knew this wasn't going to last long. He forced himself to smile. "Come on. I'll take you home, gorgeous."

 They walked back to the car hand in hand. Their hands swinging playfully as they walked. They reached the car and Melody deactivated the cloaking device, turning the car from a Pinto back into a Lexus.

Wade once again opened her door for her and let her get into the car. He himself returned to the driver's side. As soon as he closed his door, Melody moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest and shoulder. He let her stay where she was and started the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he planted a kiss on her forehead, watching her eyes shut gently. He drove back toward uptown, leading her back to her other life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

The sun was rising high in the sky, bathing the grassy lawn in rays of light. A white washed veranda shined in the sunlight, making it look brighter. The lawn was freshly cut and the perfect shade of bright green. White and baby blue lawn furniture lined the patio. The chairs were wicker with a white finish and light blue cotton cushions. A total of about five round tables were scattered throughout the veranda, each sat five to six people. Servants set the tables and prepared trays of finger foods.

Melody stood in the door way of the opened French doors. She wore a bright cobalt dress with short lace sleeves and a skirt that ended just above the knee paired with white and blue kitten heels. Her blonde curls were up in a messy bun. A pearl necklace graced her neck and she played with the silver bands on her left hand. A few loose curls framed her face.

Dick came up behind her, hanging up his phone. He stood next to her, pushing a curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Mmhm," she hummed.

The doorbell echoed through the house. Pierce came up to them to inform Dick that the guests had arrived. People dressed in bright pastels entered to the large backyard. Pierce stood next to Melody and handed her a mimosa. She sighed and drank half of it in one gulp.

"Trying to make it through?" Pierce asked before talking a sip of his drink.

"Like I always do, Pierce." She watched all the people talk and mangle with each other. Dick was going about greeting people and trying to seem extra excited about a garden party brunch. "Is this really what rich people do with their lives?" She thought aloud.

"You're asking the wrong choir, sister."

She and Pierce laughed together and drank. Then she escaped into her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Wade and all that had happened that night a few weeks ago. To some people, it wasn't an ideal date, but to her it was perfect. Melody got a few texts from him, nothing too serious. Last she heard, Deadpool had gotten another contract in New York. That was about a week ago. She wasn't expecting a serious relationship but a few texts or even a call wouldn't hurt every now and again.

"Mel!" an excited voice rang through the air.

‘ _Oh no'_ Melody thought as she turned to the inside of the house. A woman came rushing up to her with her arms spread wide. The woman had pale skin and long dark hair that had been straightened with a flat iron. She had beauty marks on her cheek and upper lip that were dark compared to her skin. Her perfectly white smile shined bright against her shade of dark lipstick. She wore a white cotton sundress and heeled sandals along with two baby bags.

Carol Johnson-Cawford. Dick's sister.

"Good luck," Pierce said walking away. "You're gonna need it."

Melody shot him a look before putting on a fake smile and greeting her sister-in-law. "Carol!" She exclaimed as positively as she could.

Carol squeezed her into a tight hug. Melody freed herself, trying to hide the fact she was gasping for air. "Oh, it's so nice to see ya again, Mel," Carol chirped in a high pitched voice. "We haven't seen ya since the wedding."

"We?"

"The boys and I. Oh, boys. Come up her and say hello to ya Aunt Melody."

Two boys came out from behind Carol. The oldest was named James. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and a freckled face. He wasn't more than fourteen years old. His brother's name was Michael. Michael had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes and a pale face. He was about nine or ten. The both of them wore the same outfit. A navy blue child's sports jacket with light blue collared shirts and short navy blue pants with brown loafers. They looked down at the floor as they stood by their mother.

"Hello, Aunt Melody," they said together in a monotone voice.

"Really? That's how ya say hello to ya family. Go up and hug ya Aunt." Carol pushed the boys closer to Melody. She knelt down and the two boys gave her an awkward hug.

"Upstairs, second door on the right. Game room. Go. Go. Go," Melody whispered to them. Their faces lit up instantly and they ran toward the staircase shouting, "Thanks, Aunt Mel," as they climbed the steps.

"No running in the house, boys," Dick called after them as he entered the room. "Nice to see you again, Carol."

Carol hugged Dick and she kissed his cheek. Dick returned to his place by Melody and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed her temple gently. "How's my sister treating you, Mel? Not boring you to death, I hope."

"Haha, Dicky. Very funny."

He glared at Carol for the nickname. "So, where's George? You leave him all alone, again?"

"He's on a goodwill or hospitality business trip for a few weeks. Oh, he wanted to be here, though."

"I'm sure he's having more fun there," Melody thought aloud. Dick laughed nervously and squeezed her shoulder tight. Carol didn't notice, she was texting someone on her phone. Melody hissed through her teeth. The shot looks at each other.

"Dick," Carol interrupted their stare down. "You two should introduce me to some of these people. I haven't seen them in years."

"Melody should stay here," Dick said not breaking eye contact with Melody. "No need to embarrass herself more."

Her lips were perched as she watched the siblings leave. Her face was hot and her eyes were watering. Her anger was taking over her. She breathed deeply, controlling herself. She calmed herself down when she heard the phone ring. It rang only once then Pierce answered it. She finished her drink as she made her way to the kitchen. Pierce had the phone in his hand.

"It's for you," he said with a smirk. Melody looked at him confused but took the phone from him. Pierce left the kitchen, his smile still on his face.

"Hello?" Melody asked putting the phone up to her ear. She heard gun shots in the background. Then a familiar voice rang happily through the other line.

"Hiya, beautiful. How are you on this gorgeous Sunday?"

"Wade?"

"Odd answer. But I have to accept myself as a correct answer because I'm awesome."

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Um…" he dragged out his answer.

Melody sighed. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know."

"Probably not."

More gunshots were heard. Wade cursed and told her not to hang up. Melody put her hand over the phone to try to muffle the sound. Servants came in and out of the kitchen but didn't acknowledge her.

"Babe? You still there?" Wade asked as if this was a normal phone call.

"Um, yeah. I'm still here," Melody said returning her attention back to the phone.

"Oh good. I have something to ask you."

Her heart beat with nervous anticipation.

"Do you want a snow globe or t-shirt?" He asked casually.

"Are you kidding me?"

"… Fridge magnate?"

"No, no, no. You are not pulling that shit, Wade. You don't just leave for three weeks, without calling or texting, to shoot some bullshit hit squad in New York. Then suddenly call to ask what souvenir I want, in the middle of a goddamn fire fight, I might add."

"Yeah. I might've started a gang war."

"I guess I'll take a sweatshirt, then. I'm small, but I'll accept a medium depending on the amount of fluffiness."

Wade chuckled through the phone. "There's my girl."

She smiled to herself. "When are you coming back?"

"Tonight. I want to see you, Mel."

Her breath caught in her throat. She quickly looked over her shoulder. "I can't, Wade."

"Mel, please-"

"Wade, I can't just leave whenever. There's a reputation here I need to uphold. It's complicated. I can't explain it right now."

"When can you?" Wade asked a slightly sad tone in his voice.

Melody bit her lip. Her foot tapped against the tile floor.

"Mel?" Wade chimed again. His voice sounded desperate.

"I'm thinking… How about Wednesday?"

"Anything to see you again."

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. ‘ _You need to give it to him_.'

"Wade?" She couldn't stop herself in time.

"Mel?"

"I….um… never mind. It was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Seriously. It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"….Okay. I guess I'll see you Wednesday?"

"Yeah. Wednesday."

"Goodbye, Songbird."

Melody said a quick ‘goodbye' before quickly hanging up. She put the phone on the counter and hung her head. She buried her face in her hands. She sighed deeply. Melody didn't notice another person enter the room.

"Something wrong?"

Melody cringed at the sound of Dick's voice. Her back straightened but she didn't face him. "No. Nothing," she spat.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Who was on the phone?"

She turned to face him finally. They glared at each other. "No one important to you, Dick." She pushed past him roughly. He grabbed her arm as she passed. Dick's grip on her arm was tight and caused her upper arm to turn white. He roughly pulled her back to face him.

"What makes you think I'm done with you?"

He had anger in his eyes. Melody could sense that he was getting angrier by the second. She perched her lips and remained quiet. She dropped her eyes, not looking Dick in the face. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Just remember what happens when you disrespect me, Melody." Dick pushed her away from him. She landed against the kitchen counter. She caught herself on the marble. Gasping, she glared at Dick as he kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Cock," She said quietly you herself. Melody's arm was bruised above the elbow. She hissed through her teeth, rubbing the sore muscles. The area was turning dark red and purple. "Pierce?" She called into the next room.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

She took a breath, thinking about what she was about to do. "Get Stark on the phone for me, please."

~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't either, kid. All these years of secrets and you've been just playing house with the infamous Richard Johnson. I'm honestly kind of impressed."

Melody rubbed her temple trying to suppress a headache. She had made a decision to invite Tony to a café Wednesday morning. She wore a light pink sheer blouse with a hot pink tank top under it and light washed faded jeans. Her hair was clipped half up in loose curls of gold. She sat back in the metal cushioned garden table chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

Tony sat across from her. He wore a rock band t-shirt with ripped jeans. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but the smug look was clearly seen on his face. "Melody Johnson-Russo. Nice to know after years of work together. How's killing people for a living treating you?"

"It bought my summer home in the Hamptons. Oh, no. That was my husband. Don't make me regret doing this."

Tony gave a surrendering look. "To what do I owe the pleaser?"

"I'm calling in a solid ‘you owe me'."

He looked at here questionably.

"I need another shifting ring. Men's sized. It doesn't matter what color. I just need it as soon as possible."

Tony rubbed his chin and pondered. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her from across the table. "Alright, kid. I'll see what I can do."

"No questions asked?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Do I ever?" Melody asked sarcastically.

Tony paused. "Not recently."

"Exactly." She got up from the table. "As soon as possible, Tony." She placed a pair of white, square rimmed sunglasses over her eyes, shielding them from the Californian sunlight. Tony toasted with his cup of coffee as a goodbye and she turned to walk down the block.

A black Mercedes was parked on the corner. Melody opened the front passenger door and entered in a huff. Pierce sat in the driver's seat. He casually read the newspaper and folded it when Melody closed the door. "How did it go?" he asked as he threw the paper in the backseat.

"Fine," she said, pushing the sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Do I want to ask why you wanted to meet Tony?"

Melody looked at him with blank eyes but a stern face. "Just drive."

Pierce chuckled, not finding her intimidating in the slightest. He pulled away from the curb. Melody stared out the window at the passing buildings. She was supposed to see Wade this afternoon. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him. Her arm was still bruised from Sunday, though it started to heal, turning blue and yellow. She was afraid he would see it and she'll have to come up with an explanation.

Melody met him outside some old apartments. Most of them were just warehouses that people used for cheap housing. Pierce wasn't with her, but she took the car. She wore the same thing from her morning with Tony. Her sheer pink blouse was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hot pink tank top hung low, exposing her tanned cleavage. Her light jeans hugged her curves.

She leaned against the hood, constantly checking her phone. ‘ _2:45_ ,' she thought to herself. _‘Any minute now. If he even does show up, he's not leaving me much time._ ' Melody's foot bounced with nervous anticipation and she bit her lip. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You shouldn't stress so much, baby. It doesn't look good on you."

She looked at him casually; her arms crossed under her chest. "And what would look good on me, Wilson?"

Wade smiled at her, moving closer to her. "Well, me, for instance." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes but a smile lingered on her lips. "And nice outfit. Very nice for a casual Wednesday," Wade said as he scanned her up and down.

"Ha. Ha, Wade. You're so hilarious," she mocked sarcastically.

His eyes drifted toward the bruised skin on her arm. A look of concern spread across his face. He got closer to her and reached out to grab her arm gently. Melody subtly moved her arm away from him and hid the healing mark with her hand.

"Mel?" Wade asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, Wade. Really."

"Do you even believe that, Melody?"

She didn't meet his eyes. Her hand dropped exposing the injury on her arm. Wade gently took hold of her and rolled the sheer material further up her arm. The bruise was large and shaped like a gripped hand of a man. He ran his thumb over the tender flesh. Melody flinched slightly and hissed through her teeth. She pulled away and repositioned her sleeve back into place.

"See. It's nothing," Melody said, her confidence wavering.

"What happened, Melody? I want the truth." Wade's voice was demanding. Melody tried to think of a quick lie. Ideas ran through her mind until the words crawled from her lips. Before she could stop herself she said, "A contract got a little too rough. I told you, it's nothing."

A questioning look still remained on his long face but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, a nervous smile played on his face. "I think it would be easier to hide that in a fluffy sweater rather than a sheer blouse."

Melody smiled as Wade pulled out a hooded, light blue sweatshirt with the words "Coxsackie New York" on the front and an arrow pointing toward the crotch. She laughed at the concept. Wade delicately started to remove her sheer pink blouse from her shoulders. She froze, not stopping him from his actions. He gripped the sheer fabric in one hand and started to pull the light weight hoody over her head.

The sweatshirt reached down to her knees and shallowed her arms. Melody's cheeks flushed with a pink color. She wouldn't look at him directly, but she knew he had a smile on his face. "You didn't have to get me anything, Wade."

Wade lifted her chin to look her in the face. Her sapphire gems stared into his hazel orbs. He missed the way her eyes looked at him. He wished they looked at him like that every day. ‘I really want to kiss her right now.'

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

She bit her lip and chuckled deeply. "But it was still nice of you." A smile spread across her lips. "I have something for you two."

Wade raised his eyebrow and remained calm on the outside. But inside, he was as energized as a child on Christmas morning. ‘ _Please be a blowjob. Please be a blowjob. Please be a blowjob_.' His pulse increased rapidly with anticipation as he waited for her to tell him what she had for him. But what she had to say would make his heart stop and drop heavily from his chest into his stomach.

"Do you want to look normal again?"    


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

Silk sheets graced her body, coating her in a sea of gold and pearl. Her face was buried in goose feather pillows. The early morning light peeked in through an opening in the thick curtains. Melody was bathed in golden-hour light and reflected the color of her soft curls. Surprisingly, she had gotten a few hours' sleep last night, at least two or three.

The shower was running when she had started to wake up. She heard the faucet turn off as sleep finally loosened its grip on her. Dick came out of the master bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He dried his hair as he walked to his closet. Melody ignored him and tried to return back to her previous state of sleep. Dick returned to the main room of the master suite. He walked out wearing black dress pants with silk socks and a gray buttoned shirt that was undone. He came out buttoning his jeweled cufflinks.

Melody's arms were draped over her head. She moaned softly as she stretched her arms up. Dick smiled at her as he walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains open letting the sunshine fill the whole room. Melody groaned in frustration as the blinding light cascaded over her face. She pulled a pillow over her head, shielding her from the sunlight. Dick chuckled as he buttoned his shirt and started to knot his tie.

"Late night?"

Melody groaned again in response. Dick removed the pillow from her head and knelt down to her. He pushed golden curls to the side of her neck. Her shoulders and back were exposed to him. She wore a light-colored silk camisole and black boy shorts. The silk sheets slipped down her olive legs. A small yawn escaped her lips.

"You could say that."

Dick kissed her neck. "Do I want to know?"

"Doubt it." She turned on her back and looked up at her husband. He smiled at her and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand. ‘6:37'. She sighed, "You're gonna be late."

Dick nodded. "You're right." He gave her a single kiss on the lips. "I'll be home late. You think you'll be okay, tonight?"

She got out of the bed and walked up to him. Dick was putting on his jacket and slipped his black loafers on his feet. "Every day you ask me this, and every day I say the same thing. ‘I'll be perfectly fine.'" She straightened his tie for him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She tightened the silk material around his neck. Melody resisted the urge to push the knot against his windpipe, suffocating him. His hands moved lower down her back, closer and closer to cup her ass through her shorts. When she felt his fingertips on her waistband, she pushed him away with a fake smile on.

"If you stay here like this, you really will be late," Melody said as Dick nodded once more and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tonight, baby," he said as he made his way out the bedroom door.

Melody rolled her eyes at him once he left. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She began to strip from her top when her cell phone rang. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. Melody answered without looking at the contact name.

"Hello?"

A chipper voice rang through the other side of the line. "Oh, don't stop on my account, beautiful. Actually, keep going. Forget I called."

"Wade. You want me to dance for you too?" Melody moved out of the view of the windows and began to pull the camisole over her head, exposing her naked flesh to the world. Her clothes were scattered on the floor as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Wade said in a sly voice.

Melody chuckled, "What makes you think there is a view to look at?"

"Well, you're the one stripping for me. So?"

"Oh, I'm stripping for you? You're the one stalking me." She ran the water to fill the tub up and sprinkled scents of lavender-rose and French vanilla. Once the tub was full, she placed the phone on the flat edge of the tub and put it on speaker phone before getting into the warm, scented water.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. More like protective observation," Wade charmed in.

Melody closed her eyes and let the water sooth her muscles. Her skin absorbed the sweet scents of flowers and fancy sugars. "I'm sure your intentions are pure, Wilson."

"See," he groaned out oddly. "Now you're looking at things my way."

Melody ignored him and rested her head against the edge of the tub. Wade hummed and partially sang the hits of the 90s through the phone. She sighed and ended the call before putting on some music. Unknowing to Melody, Wade had climbed up through the window and snuck into her bedroom. He whistled through his mask while he looked around the master bedroom. His gloved hands ran over the silk sheets of Melody's bed. The bed looked untouched on one side like it hadn't been used in days.

Wade walked around the room, glancing at the expensive artwork and gold fixtures on the walls. He listened for Melody and heard the song "Hey there, Delilah" play softly through the bathroom door and Melody smooth, golden voice singing along.  He chuckled and followed the small trail of clothing that leads to the slightly opened white oak double doors. Wade glanced through the crack in the two doors and saw the familiar waterfall of amber curls. A smirk spread under his mask as he thought of how easy it would be to sneak in there if it was this easy to get into her bedroom.

Melody moved to get out of the Whirlpool spa tub. Wade recognized the songbird silhouette tattoo that graced her left shoulder. He rushed away from the doorway before she turned around. A thought moved through his mind. Wade slunk over to the bed and laid himself on the untouched side; his arms tucked up behind his head and his legs crossed in a relaxed manner. And he waited for the woman to walk through the bathroom door.

The white doors squeaked open and steam cascaded behind a pair of long tan legs. Every time Wade saw her, she blew him away. She came out wrapped in a light blue towel and her hair was down, covering her bare back. Her eyes were glued to the screen of her phone, probably returning text messages. Melody sent a message back to a contract taking a hit out on his corrupt business partner. They were negotiating a price when her eyes darted up to the bed to see the spandex-clad man that was laying on her king sized bed. She dropped the phone to her side, nonchalantly, then rolled her eyes at the mercenary.

"Awe, sweetheart," Wade chuckled. "Trying to contain yourself? I completely understand. I would do the same thing."

She ignored him and walked across the room to her side of the couple's closet. She left the door open and the light flooded into the next room. Melody placed her phone next to the collection of designer shoes and handbags that sat on a pine wood shelf. The towel dropped to the floor in a heap, but she didn't worry about Wade seeing her. She put on a matching set of underwear that was tight and lacy. She pulled a tight, low cut t-shirt that exposed her navel. Melody's back was turned towards the closet door as she searched for a pair of jeans.

Wade leaned against the door frame watching Melody search for her clothes. His back pressed against the white washed wood panel and his legs parallel to the wall with his ankles crossed. His arms crossed over his chest and his finger tapping against his bicep. He looked at Melody for a few minutes and sighed. Wade shook his head at her while biting the inside of his cheek. He sucked his teeth to try to get her attention. When that didn't work, he gave an exaggerated exhale of air; more of a groan than a sigh.

Melody slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans. She got them halfway up her legs when she turned around to finally acknowledge Deadpool. She raised her eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

Deadpool pushed himself off the doorframe. His arms still across his chest, he walked towards her. She was practically dressed now, though her jeans were still unbuttoned. She wasn't looking at him anymore; she was too busy fumbling with her button to see how close he was getting. Wade stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her; he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked at that moment.

"Are we just not going to talk about last week?"

"I wasn't planning on it. So no." Melody looked up at him. A different look was in her eyes when he saw her sapphire eyes. It was the same look she gave the man that left her bedroom not a half hour ago. It might've been just the leftover emotion she gave to him. She perched her lips. "Move aside, Wilson."

Wade stood still in front of her. His body was like a brick wall compared to her. But she didn't back down from her stare down against him. Wade recognized that she didn't twist her words in the way that he had seen when they first met. They were said in her normal voice, but in a serious tone that he only heard when she got mad about something. He heard it plenty of times before, but it never phased him. This time, though, he knew she wasn't messing around with him anymore.

Melody narrowed her eyes. Deadpool stared at her for a few minutes, trying to hold his ground a little longer. But she was too much for him. He exhaled deeply and reluctantly moved out of her way. She matched past him, leaving him in her wake. He followed her at a reasonable distance; she was pissed enough at him already, he didn't need her stabbing him again. Wade watched as Melody picked up random clothes off the ground and through them down a laundry shoot that was designed to blend into the golden wall.

"I said I was sorry. Come on, babe. You can't still be mad at me?" Wade said as he attempted to hug her from behind.

Melody quickly turned around as his hands made their way to her hips. She pressed a hunting knife to his throat; her face was stern and cold towards him. Wade slowly removed one hand from her waist and felt the top of his thigh for his steal knife. He didn't feel it in its holster so he assumed that she swiped it from him at some point. She dug the knife deeper, cutting the fabric of his costume and piercing the flesh of his scarred neck slightly. Deadpool lifted his one hand slowly off his thigh, into the air. A chuckle escaped his lips when he felt a thin stream of blood run down from his open throat and disappear into the color of his costume.

The blonde bombshell snarled at the arrogant man she was holding at knifepoint. "Get your hand off my ass."

The mercenary slowly removed his other hand, which had "secretly" maneuvered its way to her lower cheek, and held it up with his other hand in surrender. Melody could tell that a sly smile was forming under the spandex of his suit. She applied more pressure to the blade, cutting through the muscle a little more. She knew she couldn't kill him; no matter how hard she tried. But she knew this was at least a little painful for him. If not, it made her feel better.

"You know that's not going to work, Mel. Though I appreciate the attention," Wade choked out in a husky voice. She must've graced his vocal cords with the edge of the knife.

"Oh, I know. I just thought that maybe I could cut through your vocal cords so I'd have a peace by listening to you gargle blood through the gaping hole that is now your throat," she said as she eased up on the knife giving him some room to recuperate. "But even then, it's short lived."

"You'd miss my undeniable charm. It's what got you to fall for me in the first place."

Melody gave him a questioning look. She removed the hunting knife from his windpipe. The gash began to heal almost instantly. Wade lifted his mask up, uncovering his mouth and nose, and spitting blood into his gloved hand. Melody cringed at him as he rubbed the small puddle of blood on the back of his thigh. "You're disgusting," she spat.

"You love me," he said coyly.

"Ha," Melody burst. "What on earth made you think that?"

Wade pretended you look hurt. He placed his blood stained hand over his chest and mocked a pained look. His eyes were squeezed shut and he doubled over, clutching his free hand on his knee. "That cuts deep, babe," he groaned out. He straightened himself out again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you keep trying to hurt me with both your words and various sharp objects?"

Melody kept her stern face. Her eyes stayed cold and hard like she was trying to turn him to stone or vaporize him with Cyclops' lazar vision. That's when Wade knew, she was not to be messed with. He'd seen that look before, it was mostly towards the man that had left the house before he climbed up to the window, but he was certain it wasn't a look you wanted to be on the opposite side of.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Wade asked following her back to the closet so she could get her phone.

"What do you think, Wade?" She responded pushing past him as she marched back out of the closet doorway.

"Ummmm…." He trailed on.

"You're pathetic."

"Hey, no need to get nasty, babe. Unless it's on that bed."

Wade made another attempt to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away by his chest, make him stumble back a little bit. He looked at her questionably, ripping his mask off completely. His dark eyes stared at her wildly with a look that said, ‘What the hell?'

"That's just like you, Wade. Always making fucking jokes about everything just to change the subject. I am beginning to be so done with your bullshit. Sometimes I wish you did have the ability to die because God knows I'd be the first to try and kill you."

"Ha! Get in line, Sweetheart," Wade said, his voice turning cold suddenly. "You're not the first person or woman that has given me that empty threat."

"What makes you think that was an empty threat? Were we not just in the same room a few minutes ago? You know, when I had a knife against your trachea? Or is your attention span that limited?"

"At least I'm not the one catfishing billionaires just to get a multimillion dollar mansion out of the deal. What? You sleeping with him too so you can stay in his house?"

Melody charged at him, stopping right in front of him. Their bodies were so close that she knew if she inhaled too deeply that her chest would rub up against him. She didn't want to risk touching him. Not with the effect that he had on her. Melody hoped he didn't notice how flushed she got whenever she saw his toned body in his tight spandex suit. Or the fact that she didn't really mind the scarring that his skin had. She's known worse people in better conditions. But the damage made her wonder what he had looked like before the experimentation. Which is why she thought that he would've wanted the shifting ring.

Last week, they met outside, what Melody assumed to be, Wade's apartment building. Though it didn't go as well as she'd hoped. That afternoon had basically taken a turn for the worst when she told him about her idea. Wade basically wouldn't listen to her after she asked…

_"Do you want to look normal again?"_

_His eyes got confused and embarrassed at the same time. His fists were hidden in the pocket of his dark gray sweatshirt. He tried to laugh it off at first, but when he saw the concerned look on her face, he knew she wasn't joking. He just wouldn't let himself believe her. Wade brushed her off, ignoring every word of explanation that she was saying about the ring._

_He gave her a halfhearted chuckle that he tried to make seem like he was joking. "I'm not interested in fairy tales, sweetheart. And I don't need you offering any either," Wade said in a cold voice. He began to turn away from her. Melody grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face her._

_"Wade, what the hell?"_

_"Look, Melody, I've gotten a lot of offers for a cure by a lot of people. Most of them have fucked me over five ways to Sunday. So, fuck me for being a little skeptical about what you have to offer."_

_"What? So, I'm no better than Ajax?"_

_"Melody I'm not saying that."_

_"What are you saying, Wade? You don't trust me?" her voice was shaking and raising in volume._

_"Yes, Melody. I don't trust you," Wade snapped, taking her aback slightly. She stepped away; her face graced with anger and hurt._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I don't trust you. I've been lied to by women before. This time it's too much. How am I supposed to believe you with this when you won't even tell me who you really are?"_

_Melody stayed silent. Small tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She never cried in front of anyone; it shows weakness. But Wade saw the sparkle in the sapphire, he knew he'd said something that went too far for her. She discreetly brushed a runaway tear from her cheek, praying that Wade didn't notice. But he did._

_"Mel. I didn't mean that."_

_"No," Melody said in a shaky voice. "You're right. You have no reason to trust me. I'll think about that next time I want to pay you a favor." Her attitude shifted and she changed into her harder personality. She retreated back to her car, stomping around towards the driver's side. "Call me when you decide you want to trust me."_

_"Mel!" Wade called after her as she roughly entered her car. He made it to the driver's side just as she slammed the door in his face. He pounded on her dark tinted window, basically begging to talk to her. "Melody, please. Wait. Let me explain." She didn't drive off right away. She was looking down at her phone, texted someone. She barely even noticed his pleads. "Baby, come on. Just hear me out. I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

_Melody stared straight forward. She'd heard those words before but after many different circumstances. Most of the time leaving her bruised and bloody for a few days. Nothing she didn't know. But this time it was different. It came from Wade. She thought they would hurt less than when Dick said them, but she was wrong. They hurt so much worse. Melody wanted Wade to be different, at least she hoped he'd be. Apparently, she was wrong about that too. ‘You just need to calm down. You both do.' Wade's pleads started to turn into desperate mumbles through the window. She started to ignore them and continue to look ahead. After a few moments, she pulled away from the curb, causing Wade to stumble forward towards the sidewalk as the car sped down the street._

_Wade was left alone once more. He ran his hands over his bald head in frustration. "Fuck!" he shouted into the empty air. "Why do you always have to fuck everything up?"_

_And Wade scolded himself all the way back to his apartment._

And now here they were. One week later, in Melody's bedroom, trapped in an intimate possession. Both of them in a stare down battle with each other. The tension and heat between them rising, neither of them willing to quit first. A glare plastered on Wade's face as he looked down at Melody. Which, if one of them had been observing this, would seem kind of humorous based on the dramatic height difference between Wade and Melody. He towered a good foot over her, but that didn't stop her determination during their silent battle. Though if she had less self-control, her emotions would have gotten the best of her.

She was desperately fighting against herself. An aching in her chest longed to do nothing more than to hold onto Wade and never let him go. And the aching feeling in her loans spoke for itself. She still wanted him. He had some effect on her. Something she had never felt with any man. Love? Maybe? Not like she ever felt that. Lust? More possible. Melody was a woman, after all. And like most women, she too had her needs. Like how Wade was a man, who also had his needs.

Wade was closer to her than ever before. She hasn't let him get this close in weeks. He wasn't about to ruin it by losing his battle with her. He examined every inch of her face like he was trying to memorize it. He wasn't sure if it would be the last time. He hoped it wasn't the last time. Sure, he'd made it this far without her, but he wasn't sure if he could live without her now. She challenged him. Gave him something to do besides jack off into a stuffed unicorn plush toy. Most of all, she made him feel wanted again. More than he has in a while at least. But at this point, she wasn't.

He had some questions for her, though. And he wasn't sure how he could bring it up, given her current mood. ‘ _Well, not like she can get any more pissed_ ,' he thought to himself. ‘ _She's already tried killing us again. Not like she actually can, but it's still kinda annoying_.'

"You know I can totally see down your shirt from here," Wade said, his voice full of boyish glee.

Melody rolled her sapphire eyes and lightly pushed against his chest sending him a short distance away from her. "Shut up, Wilson." She turned away from him. But he saw the slight grin that started to form on her perfect lips. "You're already on thin ice."

"Ah. What are you gonna do, Russo?" Wade said as he placed his hands on her hips, his fingers lingered on the exposed skin above her waistline. He waited for Melody to push him away again. But she didn't. She didn't even try. A smirk played on her lips as her hands scaled up his arms from the back of his hands to his elbows, and up to his biceps. How was he going to mess this up?

"So, you with that designer suiting prick?" ‘ _Good one, asshole_ ,' He scolded himself. ‘ _Why don't we just punch ourselves in the face while we at it and save her the trouble?_ '

But to his surprise, she didn't hit him. Or push him away. Or get mad again. Or anything. She looked at him, a smirk full across her face. Her hands ran down his muscled arms to his elbows. Her voice rang in his ears like a smooth symphony. "That's classified and complicated."

‘Okay. It's official. She's crazier than we are.'

"What am I then?" His hands traveled in opposite directions along her backside. His right hand inched south toward the back pocket of her jeans, his fingers slipping into the fabric; his left-hand sliding to the small of her back, pulling her closer gradually. Her chest was pressed against his. Their noses were practically touching, and she was basically straddling one of his thighs. But she still didn't protest.

Her answer was low and full of sin. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him even closer than he already was.

"You, Wade Wilson, are….less complicated. Still complicated. But I can handle it."

"Oh, really?" Wade said slyly. "You think you can handle my brand of crazy?"

"Baby, I am your brand of crazy."

Wade groaned, "God, Mel. You really are perfect."

Melody chuckled, "You're still not off the hook, ‘Pool." She ground her hip against his, coaxing another moan out of Wade's lips.

"Dammit," he cursed. "You just won't give be a break, will you?"

She smiled at him. Pushing him towards the bed every minute. He didn't seem to notice. Of course, she was still mad at him, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him. It had been at least a month since she had sex, and the last time was one that roof with Wade. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it. She'd had sex with many men before she met Wade or Dick for that matter. But that was a long time ago. Hell, it had been at least six months before she met Wade that she and Dick had sex. Then again they never really acted like man and wife when they were out of the public eye.

"Where's the fun in that?" Her thumb ran along his jawline towards his chin. His calloused skin felt familiar to her. She missed the way it felt against her fingertips. She was still fighting her own emotions. And losing. She tried to keep her eyes on his but they kept moving down his face to his lips. She desperately wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel his lips on hers; wanted to kiss him until she couldn't breathe and her lungs hurt. Maybe do more than just kiss. Maybe reenact their first night together.

Wade's voice broke her trance. "You just going to look at my lips or are you actually going to kiss me? Because the silence is getting kind of awkward." Both of his hands wrapped her waist and pulled her tighter to him. Wade saw her eyes study him with want. But he knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would, though, just to please her. He would do anything for her. He wouldn't say that he loved her, but he wasn't about to deny it either. At this point, he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way.

A smile spread across her lips, "Why aren't you kissing me right now?" Melody gripped the spandex of his suit.  Her hands glided across his chest and up to his shoulder blades. One of his hands traveled from her waist up to her cheek. Cradling her face in his gloved hand, Wade guided her lips closer to his own.

"Is that a question or a request?"

Melody stood on her tiptoes, making herself eye level with the mercenary. A smirk still plastered on her face. Wade's hand played with the end of her shirt, slowly moving upward under the thin material. His eyes were as dark as hers, dark with lust. "What do you think, Wilson?"

Their eager lips finally met after what seemed like years of waiting. They greeted each other like old lovers. Their bodies were closer than ever. Melody pushed against Wade causing his legs to hit the edge of the bed. Melody noticed and an evil thought entered her mind. She didn't want to separate her lips from Wade's but the opportunity was too great. She pushed him down on the bed. He bounced from the force and a pout was on his face from losing her touch. Melody quickly crawled over him. His body was only halfway on the mattress and his legs hung off the backside of the bed. She stopped when her hips met his once again and they were face to face.

His hands returned to their position on her hips and moved with every movement she made. An involuntary groan escaped his throat as she moved her hips against his. His grip tightened and pulled her closer causing more friction between them. Wade captured her lips with his again, silencing her chuckles and turning them into soft moans. Melody held herself against his body, desperate to get as close to him as possible. Wade's hands gripped her thighs through her tight jeans. Their lips never separating for moments at a time. Only stopping for quick breaths of air. They were addicted to each other. Their tastes. Their sounds. The way they moved with one another. It was almost like a symphony.

Wade sat up, still holding Melody in his arms. He wanted to kiss her deeper. Feel more of her. She still sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Her hands gripping his face in a desperate attempt to get him closer to her. Wade pulled her in so that he could wrap her legs completely around his waist, closing the small amount of space that still remained between them. They both growled in frustration as they still felt far away from each other.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Neither of them panicked. They found it more annoying than threatening. They didn't get up from their compromising endeavor. And it didn't seem to stop Wade any. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck, sending chills down every nerve. She cursed at him before he placed a quick kiss on her lips then went back to his journey down her exposed cleavage. She tried the best she could to compose herself, but Wade wouldn't stop moving his hips against hers.

"Yes?" Melody asked in a shaky voice.

"Mel, Tony's here to see you," Peirce's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Melody cursed as Wade sucked on her pulse point and bucked his pelvis up against hers.

"Melody? Is everything okay in there?"

Before she had time to assess the situation, Peirce opened the bedroom door to reveal the couple. Melody turned her head and gave him a shy grin. Peirce, however, did not look shocked like she thought he would. He didn't scold her or yell at her at all. His face remained calm and collected like this was a regular occurrence that happened every Thursday morning.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." Melody looked back at Wade. He had swiftly put his mask back over his face to hide the scares. "I'll notify the cook to set an extra plate for breakfast. Tony is downstairs in the kitchen when you're ready Mel."

Peirce began to leave before Melody could respond to what just happened. She blurted out a short thank you as he closed the door behind him, then forcibly rested her forehead against Wade's shoulder, groaning. Wade chuckled lightly and held her against him. Rubbing her head of golden curls as he did so. She didn't want to leave him yet. She wasn't ready to leave his warm embrace and she never wanted to. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be touched like that, so loving, so caring. She didn't want it to end.

Wade's voice tingled against her eardrum as he whispered, "Go. I'll be waiting right here. Don't worry." He pulled his mask up just enough to reveal his lips to her. He kissed her forehead and released her from his arms. Melody pouted softly, but it quickly turned into a grin. She kissed him on the lips one last time before getting up from his lap. Wade was saddened by the sudden loss of connection. And he watched as she made her way to the other side of the room to the door, adjusting her clothes as she went.

"I won't be gone long," she said opening the door. "Try not to break anything."

"You have so little faith in me, babe," Wade yelled as she closed the door behind her.

Melody shook her head and rolled her eyes. She kept her hands busy by pushing her long bands out of the way of her face, clipping it up in a messy bun. She leaned over the banister overlooking the main floor. A man was walking around the crystal center table looking at the contents closely. The man wore an expensive suit with black Converse. His hair was gelled and spiked up in the front. Sunglasses hung from his suit pocket.

Melody watched him study a light blue and white crystal vases that were on an end table next to the opposite staircase. She made her way down the other set of stairs, gripping the railing with her left hand. "It's a Lalique Tourbillions. If you break it, Tony, you owe me twelve hundred dollars."

Tony turned to look at her. His hands were in his pockets and a smile was on his face. "I didn't know you had such expensive tastes, Melody. Almost makes it seem real."

She scowled at him. "What makes you think this isn't? I'm not working any cover missions. Ask Nick."

"I did. And he said it was highly classified. And since your file mysteriously disappeared last month, I can't confirm it. You know how much I hate not knowing things."

Melody smirked. "Let me know when you've found it. You got what I asked for?"

Tony sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small, black velvet ring box. He was reluctant to hand it to her, but she snatched it from him. He exhaled deeply but didn't try to stop her. Melody opened the box to reveal a black band with silver outlining the edges. She ran her fingers along the technology. A smirk spread across her face and she closed the box.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Stark," Melody chimed smugly.

"Likewise, kid," Tony placed his sunglasses over his eyes. "Might I ask why you needed it? Hiding someone from your loving husband?"

The smirk was still on her face and a toothy grin started to show through. "No questions asked. Remember, old man?"

"Hey, it was worth a shot."

Melody chuckled at Tony's efforts. She watched as he made his way back to the front door. A housekeeper stood nearby to open the door for him. He stopped before he reached the threshold. He turned back to Melody and sighed.

"You know the offer is still on the table. You can always do some honest work for once, rather than the secret missions and assassinations," Tony said as he turned back towards the blonde.

"The Avengers? Honest work?" Melody mocked. "No thanks. I'm fine taking care of the scum of the earth for now. I don't need someone to tell me what I can and can't do with my powers. Especially your band of government puppets."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't blame you."

"Being a hero was never my style, Tony. You know that. But I appreciate the concern over my work."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, kid."

"Thanks, Tony. But I can take care of myself."

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with her. The housekeeper opened the large oak doors to let Tony outside. "If you changed your mind Melody, you know who to go to."

Melody waved the housekeeper to leave, she curtsied and made her way to another room in the house.  Melody leaned against the opened door. "Of course."

"See you around, Ms. Russo," Tony called out as he made his way down the marble steps to his silver Lamborghini.

Melody closed the door when she saw him drive down the pavement. She groaned and leaned her head against the wooden barrier. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, fumbling with the ring box in her hand. ‘Now, trying to convince him that it works.' She composed herself with a deep breath then began to turn back towards the main room.

"Wow, the Avengers? Didn't know you had such high connections at S.H.I.E.L.D., sweetheart. And from the Iron Man, Tony Stark, himself," Wade's voice chimed through the open air of the house.

Melody looked up at the balcony and saw him leaning against the railing. She pushed a stray curl from in front of her eyes and tucked it back behind her ear. A smile curled on her face. Her eyes sparkled at him and she walked over to the staircase. Wade crossed over to the top of the stairs to meet her. Melody tried to look upset with him, but she didn't have the ability.

"I thought I said to stay in my room?"

"Eh, I got bored. You know I can't stay closed up for too long."

"It wasn't even ten minutes, Wade."

"Ten minutes is a long time when you're on the metric system like I am."

Melody shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. They met at the halfway point on the staircase. Their hands met on the railing, and Wade laced his fingers with hers. Her other hand was behind her back. Wade knew it was what Tony had given her. But he didn't let her know that.

"So, what the human soup can gave you? I hope it wasn't crabs because I've already had that twice."

She punched him in the shoulder, not very hard. But just enough to keep him quiet for a few minutes. Melody inhaled deeply and revealed the small ring box from behind her back. At first, they just continued to look at each other, not even glancing at the object. Their hands never separated; afraid to lose the other one's touch once again. Finally, Wade looked down at the small box that graced her palm.

He gave a fake gasp and started to flutter like a schoolgirl. Melody rolled her eyes at his overacting and exaggeration. "Oh, Melody. You shouldn't have," he mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "It's so unexpected. I don't know what to say."

"Oh, just open it, asshole. Before I change my mind." She roughly placed the box in the palm of his hand and he caught it in between his hand and chest. It looked at it and back to her, the suspension was in his body language. But he opened it anyways to release the black metal band. She could she his eyebrows rise under his mask as if he was asking her a silent question. And Melody felt obligated to answer him.

"It's the shifting ring I told you about last week. Tony makes them for S.H.I.E.L.D. when they have agents that need a new cover or just a temporary assignment. I have one and a few others do too. I had him make me a custom one. He owed me a favor. I didn't tell him it was for you. So don't worry about the agency or the Avengers following you. It's just something that might help you get your old life back."

Wade was quiet for a moment. Melody almost thought that he would change his mind, call her crazy again, then leave her right there on the stairs. But he didn't. He slowly took his mask off, finally releasing her hand. Much to her disappointment. He subtly licked his chapped lips, examining the piece of jewelry carefully with his gloved hand.

"How does it work?" he finally asked.

Melody smiled and took his left hand. She removed his thick, black glove to expose the disfigured skin underneath. The feeling of her smooth flesh against him was indescribable, and something that he had missed from their together. He watched her intently at she took the ring from its case. Then, Wade listened to her explain it.

"Okay, to how it works is simple. You just put it on and then it will take a small blood sample so it can connect with your nerve responses. That way you can present a particular look for yourself just by thinking about it." She began to slip the band on his ring finger. "Now you'll feel a slight prick when it first comes on."

He felt something like a pin jabbing into the soft skin of his finger. But he didn't flinch, not even a little. His pain tolerance was too high for one needle to make him feel any pain. Wade could feel the ring extract a few drops of blood. It made a slight beep when it collected what it needed. Melody smiled and looked back up at him.

"That should do it." She didn't let his hand go. "Now try it."

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "How do I…" he trailed on.

"Just try to think of how you looked before your accident. Or whenever."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his memory of himself before all of the bullshit. Before cancer. When he was somewhat normal. He got a glimpse of a small memory from his past. A young man, with slightly tan yet fair skin. That had short dirty blonde hair, a long face and near perfect complexion. Nothing was imperfect except for a scar on his left eyebrow. That was the man that he wanted to be again.

He opened his eyes but didn't feel any different. Then he saw Melody's face. Shock and awe were on her face. But her eyes never changed emotions. A smile crept onto her face as she sighed. "Oh, Wade."

Confused and concerned, Wade was desperate to find a mirror or reflective surface to examine himself. He turned to look at himself in a picture frame. His heart dropped and fluttered in his stomach. He couldn't even explain it to himself. He wasn't sure he really wanted to. Feelings of joy and happiness overcame him. Wade turned back to Melody, and before she knew it, she was in a tight embrace with the mercenary.

He laughed hysterically, not exactly emotionally prepared for what was going to happen that morning. He scolded himself for ever doubting Melody. Not believing her the first time she said she could help him and all the grief that he caused her. She didn't need to do this for him, but she did anyways. Wade was so tempted to say, ‘I love you' but he didn't. That would've just freaked her out.

She chuckled in his ear. He had almost thrown her clear off the stairs with the force of his body meeting hers. But she didn't mind. Finally seeing him gain a small part of his life back was enough to make them both rejoice. Melody returned the hug, not wanted to let him go just yet.

"I guess I'll take this as a thank you?" she said with a giggle.

Wade released his hold looking at her for the first time with a new face. "Yeah, and an apology. I should've believed you before, Mel. I just didn't want— "

Melody raised her hand to interrupt him. "Hey, not chick flick moments, okay?"

He smiled and agreed with a nod. His arms still wrapped around her waist and her own around his neck. God, he could stay like this with her forever.

"Now, come on," Melody said as she took hold of his hand. "Breakfast is waiting."

Wade chuckled and followed her down the stairs until they got to the bottom. "Dibs on the breakfast tacos!" he called out as he ran towards the kitchen area like a small child. Melody laughed at the innocence he still displayed and quickly followed behind Wade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

****

"I don't care how much it costs, I hired you to get it done…. No, I don't think it's too much to ask for a little extra protection…. Well, if you don't want to do your fucking job, I'll just find someone else that can."

Dick was on his cell phone yelling at the person on the other end. He hung up, furious. He slammed his smartphone on the dining room table, shaking the contents sitting on the counter. He cursed and stared down at his plate. His chin rested on his hands. He sighed, "Fucking idiots."

Melody sat on the opposite side of the table across from Dick. She picked at the food on her plate and took a sip of Merlot from a crystal wine glass, nonchalantly. She ignored her husband's outburst and continued on with her dinner. Peirce sat next to Melody. He eyed Dick with caution, concerned about his irrational temper.

"Is everything alright, Dick?" He said in a stern yet calming voice.

Dick sighed. "Not exactly. The company's received some death threats. Nothing's happened yet. But I don't want to let it get out of hand. So, I need to get some extra security for the office and maybe another guard for you here at the house. I can't let them hurt the things I care about."

Dick reached over and grabbed Melody's hand. His thumb ran over her skin, but she didn't respond to him. She barely even made eye contact with him. She retracted her hand and tucked it under the table. She slid a knife off the side of the table and hid it under the napkin on her lap. Dick sat back in his seat, his eyes still on Melody. "Anyways, I'm going to conduct some interview here tomorrow to make sure I can get the best protection."

He began to get up from his seat and Melody gripped the hilt of the knife. He walked around the long dark chestnut dining table. Dick put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm tenderly. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She flinched when she felt his lips make contact with her golden curls. A white hate formed within her chest. But she didn't act upon it. Peirce noticed the knife in her hand and eased the blade out of her hand. Dick walked out of the room without any knowledge of their encounter.

"I know your intentions are pure. But you need to keep it together," Peirce said softly.

Melody exhaled in a pout making Pierce chuckle. "Who does that bastard think he is?"

Melody got up fast, her chair fell back on the floor. She paced around the room; Pierce watched her with concern. She rubbed her temples and pushed loose strains of hair out of her face. She wanted to do something; scream, run away, kill Dick. To do something about him or to get away from him as fast as she could. But she couldn't. Not now.

"I hate this. I hate being with that prick. How much longer is this going to take?"

Peirce turned towards her. He watched her pace across the floor, ranting about her husband. "Don't worry about it, Mel. You'll figure something out."

"Oh, not like you're any help right now. I'm the one taking the risks here. So, I don't want to hear it from you, Peirce."

She stormed out of the dining room, leaving her friend alone. Melody marched into the living area to see that it was empty. There was a note on the end table taken from Dick. The scribbles on the paper said, ‘Emergency Meeting. Back tonight. Love you. –R. J.' Melody groaned and tore up the paper.

‘ _I need a drink._ '

She glanced at her phone and sighed again. ‘ _A very, very strong drink_.'

*******

Tomorrow came a little too fast for Melody's liking. She was hungover from the night before. She had been binge drinking since dinner the night before. Her head was throbbing and her mouth tasted like sandpaper. She wasn't very tired, though. In fact, the only time she ever got a good night's sleep was when she passed out from drinking. Melody woke up alone like she normally did. So, she was wondering about the house, with a Bloody Mary in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.

The night before she had tried contacting Wade, but he wouldn't answer her calls or messages. She assumed he was either on a contract assignment or out parading his new look. Melody hadn't seen him in a few days. She was getting worried about him. From what she heard, he was still in the states, at least. Melody rounded the corner into the den and flopped down on the couch.

She covered her face with a pillow and groaned loudly. She downed a few pills and washed them down with the drink in her hand. The pills started to kick in and her headache started to numb. She heard footsteps coming down the wide hallway and move closer to the room she was in. Melody assumed it was the maids and didn't think much of it. Her eyes started to close when the booming voice of a man echoed down the corridor.

"Thank you for your consideration. We will contact you shortly," Peirce said in a voice that was obviously forced. He was talking to a man, who was about thirty. He had come in to interview for the home security job. By the looks of it, he didn't cut it. Peirce led the man to the door, careful to avoid the den, and pushed him out into the world outside. He exhaled loudly and stomped towards Melody on the couch, who had offered the rest of her drink to him without removing the pillow from her eyes.

"So, how's the search going?"

Peirce chugged the remaining content in the glass, and sighed, "How do you think?"

"Hey, if anyone should be snippy here, it's me," Melody said struggling into a sitting position and throwing the pillow aside. "I'm the one with the hangover, Peirce."

"Not from lack of trying," He said pulling a flask out of his inside jacket pocket.

Melody chuckled. "Is it really going that bad?"

Peirce swallowed a gulp of whiskey. "Your husband is being very difficult about this. Even though, this was his goddamn idea. He has ridiculously high standards for this."

"As I should," Dick said coming around the corner. "And I believe I have a right to that."

Dick looked towards Melody, who was adjusting her black pencil skirt and rolling up the sleeves of her gray silk blouse. He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Darling, you look lovely."

‘Ha, only on the outside.'

He took her hand and pulled her off the couch. Melody interlaced her arm with his. He led her out towards the main room, and she had regrets about giving her drink to Peirce because she would need it for this conversation. Dick rubbed her arm gently as he spoke to her.

"I want you to meet the newest member of our security team. I want you to be protected at all time, even when I'm here. So he will live at the house with us. He will work alongside Peirce and escort you to events when I can't. What do you think?"

Melody cleared her throat, "Dear, don't you think this is going a little too far. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Melody, it's not up for debate. Just give it a shot."

Dick didn't give her time to respond a second time. He pulled her from the hallway into the foyer. A man stood with his back turned to the couple. He seemed familiar to Melody, but she couldn't place why exactly. He wore dark wash jeans, hiking boots, and a gray hoody under a dark brown leather jacket. His head was hidden under his hood. He was looking at artwork on the walls, uninterested.

Dick and Melody walked up to the man. "Ah, here he is," Dick said getting the man's attention. He turned around as he slid his hood off of his head. Melody's stomach sank and her heart raced. The man had faded dirty blond hair and a long face. His nose was slightly crooked from possibly years of fighting. His eyes were dark and he had a scar on his right eyebrow. There was a reason he seemed familiar to her.

‘Oh, fuck me.'

"My dear, I'd like you to meet Wade Wilson," Dick said offering his wife to the man. "Wade, this is my wife, Melody Russo."

Wade's face looked almost the same as Melody's. Confused but not shocked like Melody; more of a hint of amusement. "Your wife. Of course. Very nice to meet you, Melody," Wade said with a smile on his face. He offered his hand for her to shake. To keep up her appearance, she took his hand and gave a fake smile.

"Likewise, Mr. Wilson."

Wade smirked at her. Knowing fully well what was going on in her head. Dick, however, was completely clueless. His arm gripped her waist and he talked nonsense to Wade how probably wasn't listening either. Melody didn't make eye contact with either of the men she was with. She felt sick again. But she didn't know how to get away. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and her head was still throbbing. She prayed that something would happen to take one of them away.

Then, like her prayer fell on attentive ears, Dick's cell phone rang. Melody exhaled deeply. ‘ _Thank God._ ' Dick groaned and excused himself, checking his phone. He cursed, "Dammit. I'm sorry. These morons have no idea what they are doing. If you'll please excuse me."

Dick released his grip on Melody and placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked into another room on the opposite side of the house. Melody watched him leave and when she was certain he was gone, she turned back to Wade in a furry. She punched Wade in the shoulder, fiery with rage. Wade chuckled at her as he rubbed the tender area of his shoulder. His smile stayed spread across his face, even though he saw that she was terribly mad.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed through her teeth. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide at him.

"Well, I didn't come to get a job. That part was a surprise," Wade said leaning against the wall.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Melody crossed her arms and demanded an answer.

"Storytime, already? Okay then. I came to surprise you, but I was the one that ended up being surprised because your husband was the one that answered the door. Now, you can imagine my confusion when some Wolf of Wall Street looking, motherfucker, is looking you in the eye asking why you're here. I couldn't just say, ‘hi, I've been fucking around with your wife. You wanna go out for some waffles?' That would've been silly. So, of course, I'm going to lie as much as I can."

Melody hung her head and rubbed her forehead. It seemed like her headache was getting worse with every word he said. She hated him. She hated her husband. Right now, she wasn't sure if she didn't hate anyone right now. The level of pissed she was at was one that she hadn't felt in years. Whether it was the hangover or the months of sexual frustration, it was affecting her. Melody continued to fight with herself and Wade came closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the death threats? I could protect you."

"Oh my god, there are no death threats."

She looked towards the other room, then grabbed his arm pulling him into a broom closet off the foyer. She pushed him into the small room causing him to stumble a bit. Melody turned the light on and closed the door behind her. The look on her face was beyond pissed. And she looked like she was about to explode. Melody wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. But she had to keep her temper, for now at least.

"Now you better listen up, Wilson. Because I'm only going to say this once," Melody hissed getting as close as possible to Wade. Their bodies were touching once more and their breathing synced together. Wade pulled her by her hips; his fingers gripped the fabric of her pencil skirt. He pulled her hips closer to grind himself against her. She glared at him and continued on. "You can't even begin to comprehend what is going on here. I've got two years invested in this and I'm not about to let you come in here and piss all over it. I don't want to deal with the paperwork. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to follow Peirce's and Dick's every order. Act like you don't know about anything going on with me or our so called relationship. We'll fill you in later. Got it?"

Wade hummed, "Have I ever told you that you look amazing when you're angry? Because you look gorgeous right now."

He bent down and captured her lips quick enough for her not to object to his actions. She could still feel the scars on his skin and it triggered something inside of her. He body reacted to his touch, his taste, his smell, everything about him made her body react in a certain way. Melody couldn't hide behind her anger anymore. The pent up lust and sexual frustration burst through a wall of desperation. She needed his touch, his love, his lust. She needed Wade. All of him. All over again.

Melody returned the kiss with passion. Their bodies molded together again. Wade pushed her up against the wooden door, gripping the smooth skin underneath her skirt. His hand traveled up her thigh to grope the flesh that was just above it. One of Melody's legs rubbed against Wade's making them both groan into their kiss. They were desperate to be close again. Desperate to feel each other in the short time they had. He held her body between his own and the door. Lifting her leg up to his hip, he never released his lips from hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closing the remaining space between them.

They stopped only to breathe. But they couldn't risk getting too carried away. However, that didn't stop them anytime soon. Melody's hands raked through his dirty blonde hair, scrapping her white tipped nails against his scalp. The ring did more than just make him look normal again. It gave him everything back. She knew the feeling of his scars; she would always feel them. But the ‘One Ring of Power', as Wade called it, fused with DNA and thought to give the wearer real physical traits. His hair, skin, scars that he had before the experiments were all real. Wade moaned against her lips when he felt her hands run over his skin.

His hands traveled up to her ass, feeling for the lining of her thong. One of his hands moved up her body, unbuttoning the top buttons of her white blouse. They finally broke away from their embrace, panting. Wade rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed hot air onto her exposed collarbone. Melody let her head fall back and her blonde bangs fell over her eyes. Her breath was heavy causing her chest to rise and fall in Wade's face. He kissed her collarbone and down her chest.

"Wade," Melody moaned deeply.

Wade hummed against her skin in response but didn't stop his attack on her skin.

"Wade, please," she said reluctantly. "We can't do this right now."

He hid his face from her. His hands held her waist as she untangled herself from his body. Wade whimpered at the loss of connection. He still held her close, not wanting to let her leave just yet. Her hands slipped from behind his neck, down to his chest. Melody regained her composure and controlled herself once again. She pushed Wade away, his hands still on her hips and hers on his chest. She smiled at him. She knew he didn't want to stop, neither did she. But she knew if she let it continue, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"I know," Wade said forcing a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get back out there before Dick catches on." Melody adjusted her skirt and buttoned her blouse up again. Wade watched her as she opened the door and walked back out into the hallway. He kept an eye on her backside and followed behind her. They approached the foyer again and Dick was still out of the room. Melody tried to tame her blonde curls to no avail.

Wade chuckled, "What's the matter, babe? I think your sex hair looks great."

"Shut up," Melody snapped but a smile was on her face. She pulled her hair back, controlling it as best as she could. Dick rounded the corner, his face looking down to his phone. He looked up to see Melody's smile and he smirked at her. He walked up to Melody putting his cellphone into his inside jacket pocket. Dick wrapped an arm around her waist, and Wade noticed Melody visibly flinch at the sudden contact. He questioned it but didn't say anything to her about it.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Darling we're late for your photo shoot," Dick said pushing Melody towards the door. "Pierce will fill you in, Wade. We'll see you later today."

Wade narrowed his eyes at Dick as he turned his back and led Melody away. She turned back to glance at Wade. She mouthed an apology but didn't look away until her husband closed the door behind him. Wade exhaled deeply and clenched his fist. He wanted to punch something. The wall. Dick's stupid face. Something. ‘ _She's fucking married? What else is she lying about to us?_ '

"Would you shut up," Wade said to himself out loud. He sighed again and calmed his temper. He heard a man clear his throat from the other side of the room. Wade looked to see an older man standing at the threshold of the living room entrance. The man wore a white dress shirt and black slacks. A slim black tie hung loosely around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. A suit jacket was clutched in one hand and a silver flask was in the other.

"Wade Wilson, I presume?" Pierce said in a gritty voice.

"Pierce?" Wade asked cautiously moving toward him.

Pierce chuckled. "No need to be timid, kid. I've been doing this a long time. I know a lot of things."

"Like?"

"You're mercenary work. Deadpool."

"Skipping the formalities. Seems a little early to be getting to know each other like this. If you didn't notice the other day, I'm into Mel."

"Oh, I know. Trust me. She wouldn't have let you stay around if she wasn't sure you would be an asset. Come with me." Pierce led Wade down the hallway to a dead end that only had an old painting on the wall. Pierce pressed a small knob on the picture frame that released a number pad on the wall. He put in groups of numbers. Then, a door clicked open through the painting leading into a room behind it.

In the hidden room, there were computer monitors that showed video of the house. Cameras from the corners of the rooms recorded everything. Multiple weapons lined the walls and technology covered the metal tables. Tablets, cell phones, watches, everything was connected to a recording device in the computers. It looked like something off of a spy movie. Something mission impossible style, but when they were good.

"What the fuck?" was the only thing that Wade could think of to say. Pierce was searching through shelves and containers looking for something. When he finally found the box he was looking for, he took it off the shelf and placed it on the table next to Wade. He began to unload the contents on the table as he explained to the mercenary what was going on.

"It's obvious that Melody is not going to let me talk her out of this decision, but she's the boss here. I'm just the confidante. She wants you here for some reason. Whether it's personal or professional, I could care less. But the matter is, now I have to brief you on everything that's going on. Do you know how to work one of these?"

Pierce held up a 45 magnum and Wade chuckled. "I've handled a lot worse than that."

"Good." Pierce nodded. "You're gonna need it. Dick is a bastard."

Wade bit the inside of his cheek. "Does he ever hurt Melody?"

Pierce paused. He took a deep breath in. "Melody is tough. She knows how to take care of herself."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Look, we play our parts here. Melody has a part to play and so do we. And you two can fool around on your own time. But for now, it's not your own time. Because it's gonna start to get confusing here, kid. So listen up."

Pierce tossed Wade the gun and a thin leather wallet. He placed the gun on the table next to him. He opened the pouch and inside was a silver badge with letters on them. Wade's eyes went wide and he looked back and forth from the wallet to Pierce. A smirk graced Pierce's lips. He walked up to Wade and extended his hand.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Wilson."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

As if the cabin pressure wasn't enough to make these return trip a living hell. Drugs, alcohol and half naked French models were being passed around like party favors. It's just like Dick to drag her with him on business trips like this. They left for Fashion Week in Pairs; taking a stop at JFK in New York to pick up some asshole stock brokers that Dick was trying to make a deal with. He bribed them with drugs and the promise of models from Pairs that were barely passed the line of legal in the States. Their private jet wasn't full of people. Three or four Wall Street pricks and four girls were all scattered throughout the cabin area. Some guys were doing blow off of two of the models and the others were talking with Dick, smoking cigars.

Melody ignored most of them. The brokers with Dick had girls on their laps and Dick just continued to smile. She groaned to herself as she glued her eyes to the sky outside her window. An open magazine was spread across her lap and her hand mindlessly flipped through it, even though she wasn't even reading it. She felt eyes on her but she assumed it was Dick. One of the brokers with a model on his lap looked over in her direction. Dick noticed and got up from his seat. He made his way over to Melody. He took her hand, drawing her attention away from the window.

"My dear, I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

"Introduce or show off?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. Dick didn't catch her tone and just chuckled.

"What's the difference?" the broker pulling the girl on his lap closer to him. He looked about thirty years old. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His nose was red from possibly snorting lines of coke with the other guys.

Dick sat back down in his seat and pulled Melody down onto his lap. She cringed on the inside but kept the fake smile on. She watched the young model sitting on the man across from her drink shots of tequila and snort the small amount of coke that was under her long pinky nail. The model's name was Camille. She had strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and fair skin. She was thin, but that was expected from them. In addition to being drunk and high, she was also barely dressed. Her outfit consisted of a matching black lace bra and panty set. A pair of black open toed pumps graced her feet and silk laces curved up her calves to her knees.

Camille leaned over the broker, practically falling out of his lap, to grab her sixth shot. She straightened herself out as she brought the glass up to her mouth. She spilled a few drops of Cuervo as she downed the alcohol. Camille almost fell off of the man's lap. He steadied the model on his lap, chuckling at the young girl and took the half-empty shot glass away from the young woman.

"Okay, sweetheart. I think you've had enough."

Camille pouted her lips but didn't protest either way. She took the man's cigar and sucked in a decent amount of smoke, exhaling it from her nose. Melody rolled her eyes at the people in her company. Her husband pulled her closer to him. His hands on the exposed skin of her thigh. The short skirt of her long sleeved Bodycon black dress rode up and Dick’s hands were creeping their way up her leg. Melody moved away from him slightly, he got the message. Instead, he held her waist tighter to him. The broker across from them didn't notice the couple and nonchalantly passed a silver platter that had three clean-cut lines of cocaine in the center to Melody. She declined but Dick took the tray eagerly. He handed Melody a hundred dollar bill that she rolled into a thin tube. She didn't stop him from snorting the drugs. She was hoping he would overdose. But she wasn't that lucky.

Dick snorted all three lines and laughed hysterically at himself. His nose was bleeding from his excitement. Melody rolled her eyes, trying desperately to release herself from her husband's grasp. She slipped off his lap as he was looking at another model. She wasn't jealous. Not by a long shot. Neither one of them were faithful to each other. Melody stumbled through the cabin towards the back room of the private jet. Pushing through groups of drunk, horny businessmen that couldn't keep their hands off her ass, she fell into the cabin bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She heard the lock click and she sighed slumping against the door.

Melody fell on the queen sized bed. Her face buried in the pillow, she groaned into the plush cotton. She laid on the bed for a few minutes until she heard her cell phone beep from under her. She rolled onto her back and looked at the caller ID on the screen. She chuckled to herself and answered.

"Hey, beautiful. How was Paris?" Wade's voice rang from the other end of the line. "Bring me back French model?"

"Depends? You want one that's coked out of her skull or covered in her own vomit?"

"Oh, don't make me choose!"

She sighed and heaved herself up off the bed. Crossing the room, she sat at the computer desk and opened the laptop. Melody held her phone in between her cheek and shoulder as she logged into the computer. She inspected secret files that Dick had hidden in pictures and business documents. Most of them had to do with illegal trade of nuclear supplies with North Korea. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it would work.

"How was training with S.H.I.E.L.D.? Not that different from the military, right?"

"Those guys are so bossy. Thank God it was only a week. Not a spread of humor in that place."

Melody shook her head but a smile crept onto her lips. She continued to search on Dick's computer, emailing files to a secured encrypted database that was undetectable. She didn't bother to look at most of them. She'd have time to do that later, and she wasn't about to risk blowing her cover. Dick might've been high, but that wouldn't stop him from getting violent with her. If anything, it increased the chances.

"So, you're back at the house?" she said as she shut down the computer.

"Yeah. Quick question. Do I have to wear this monkey suit?" Melody could hear him struggle with something on his outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "You want to pull this off, don't you? Now did you call me to complain about your outfit or is there another reason?"

"Yeah, uh," Wade's voice was shaky with anxiety. "I was wondering if you were free tonight."

Melody couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. But she already knew her answer and it wasn't going to be a pretty one. "You know I really want to Wade."

"Yeah?"

A yell was heard on the other side of the door, it seemed to be from the main cabin. A dinging sound came from the speakers of the plane signaling that they were about to land. She had to make this quick. ‘ _Just rip it like a Band-Aid._ '

"Rain check?" she asked hopefully.

Wade sighed on the other end. It sounded disappointed, but he tried his best to remain happy for her. "Of course, beautiful. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

They said a quick goodbye, but they were both reluctant to hang up. Melody looked down at her phone and sighed. She did want to be with him, but she was getting so close. She couldn't risk anything right now. A relationship with Wade would just make her work more complicated than it already was. But that wasn't about to stop her feelings. She missed him when he was away and never wanted him to leave when he was with her. She wondered if Wade felt the same way.

Oh, he felt the same; maybe even more. He was protective and cared for her deeply. He knew she was married to a douchebag, but that made him want her more. Wade was a friend first, and an affair second. He would've done anything for her if she asked. He basically was already. But Melody still didn't know why he was staying. She believed that after he got the ring he could get his old life back. Maybe track down his old girlfriend and get his life back together.

‘ _Maybe he loves you?_ ' she thought to herself. ‘ _Maybe he's waiting until we bust this guy to actually say it? Or he's waiting to see if he can get more from you._ '

She pushed those thoughts away as she felt the familiar drop in the pit of her stomach. Melody quickly made her way back into the cabin with the rest of the passengers. She sat back into her seat and buckled herself in. She continued to look out the window at the descending skyline and ignored the others in the cabin.

Melody was desperate to have this trip be over with.

******

To say that Melody and Dick's "love making" was anything more than primal would be overstepping the nature of their relationship. To even call it making love was a stretch. Making love implies that you have an actual feeling for the other person involved. In Melody's case, it was just another job. She had slept with plenty of men if the job called for it. This was no different. What she did with Dick was closer to fucking than actually lying together as man and wife.

They were out at a party after they landed at the airport. On top of the drinks on the plane, the drugs, and the additional cocktails at the party, Dick was out of shorts, to say the least. They stayed at the party until one in the morning. And when they got into the town car, Dick couldn't keep his hands to himself. Melody wasn't about to blow her cover, so she played along. Enough for him to enjoy himself, but not enough to make herself gag. Oh no, that was for the bedroom.

Dick had her hands on her the whole car ride home and their walk up the stairs. Wade must've gone to bed because the foyer was empty. ‘ _Thank God._ ' Melody plastered on a fake seductive smile and lead Dick up the grand staircase to the master bedroom. Once the door to the bedroom closed, Dick went into his primal state. Melody found herself pinned against the wooden door, her arms forced against the frame, next to her head. His lips sloppily attacking hers. He was drunk and still high from the cocaine. She felt his knee wedge itself in between her legs, forcing them open. Her short skirt rode up on her thighs and Dick took it as an invitation to grab at her ass. Melody's arms were set free, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't looking at him. She was imagining Wade kissing her, touching her, loving her the way she wanted.

Dick grabbed her thighs, roughly, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He unzipped her dress as he carried her to the bed. He fell on the bed and roughly pulled the piece of clothing off of Melody, leaving her in a black lace bra and matching thong. Dick released her lips and knelt on the end of the round bed, looming over her. Even he couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. Her blonde curls spread out on the mattress, and her deep blue eyes were half closed. Her tan skin glowed in the golden light of the room. Melody made no attempts to move or touch her husband. He didn't seem to notice her lack of interest. Dick quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled off his slacks. He laid on top of Melody, kissing her neck and running his hands over her slim body. After a few minutes, they were both naked and Dick was on top of Melody completely.

Melody knew she wasn't going to be able to get through it if she had to look at him the whole time, so she closed her eyes and braced herself. This wasn't the first time. But she knew it wasn't going to be that enjoyable for her. But most of the time, she was able to achieve some release. This was not going to be one of those times.

This time it was rigid and robotic, almost like he was going through the motions. The feeling of this man inside of her almost made her want to cry, but she bared it. Nothing about it was pleasurable. He panted like a dog on top of her, whispering things in her ear about how amazing she was and how much he loved her. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once at that point. Melody wrapped herself around him, trying to get something out of the situation. A small bit of pleasure from him would even be enough. But she would never get there. Dick started to convulse on top of her. His muscles tensed and he released inside of her. He panted and rolled onto his back next to her. He was sweating and smiling like an idiot.

‘ _What the fuck was that?_ '

Melody was pissed at this point. She couldn't show it, though. She was frustrated and wanted to cry from her anger and pent up sexual tension. She'd never wanted to kill her husband more in her life until he said the three words she hated to hear from him.

"I love you."

She laid in the same place, remaining silent until she heard Dick's breathing evened out. He was asleep. Melody waited a few more minutes before she quietly slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Quickly, she washed inside and out; cleaning herself from the feeling of the man she was just with. Melody then took a small white pill from a prescription bottle, a morning after pill. Then, she dried herself and went back into the main room. 

She wrapped a short silk robe around herself and jotted down a quick note just in case Dick woke up and found her gone. Carefully, she slipped out of the master bedroom. Melody stood outside of her bedroom for a good few minutes. She sighed deeply before she turned towards the direction of Wade's bedroom.

Wade's room was at the other end of the floor, a precaution that Dick put in place. But that wasn't going to stop Melody. She wrapped her arms around herself and quickly walked down the hallway. She reached his bedroom door. Melody stood outside in the hallway for a few minutes. She started to get nervous. Her heart was racing. She desperately tried to straighten out curls that weren't even out of place and get herself together.

‘ _He's probably not even awake…_ ' she thought to herself. That thought was quickly pushed out when she heard a condensed graphic explosion sound and Wade cursing on the other side of the door. ‘ _Is he really playing Call of Duty at 1:30 in the morning?_ ' Melody sighed deeply and hid her anxiety from appearing on her face. Before she knew was she was doing, her hand was up to the door and she knocked.

The noise from the other side of the door lessened and it got quiet. Melody could hear Wade's voice talking to someone else in the bedroom. She could feel her face blush when he opened the door. He was dressed in flannel night pants that hung low on his hips and a tight black t-shirt with red letters that read "If Monday had a face, I would punch it." Wade was talking into a PlayStation headset.

"I don't care if it was my fault, Jeremy. Maybe your mom shouldn't be in the home when I said I was fucking her…. fuck no, you can't give her my number. I heard her in the background, and she sounds busted."

Wade turned towards Melody and paused. "I gotta go." He quickly pulled the headset down and they rested around his neck. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at her. His arms crossed over his chest. The muscles flexing against the fabric of his shirt. Wade's eyes scanned all over Melody's body; from her smooth, tanned legs that seemed to go on for miles, up her curved hips and chest, all the way to her flushed face. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Mel, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Just like that, all of her anxiety melted away. Her confidence overcame her actions and she pushed her way past him into his bedroom. Closing the door, Wade watched as she matched into the room. His bedroom was one of the bigger guest rooms, and one of the nicer ones as well. It was basically a small apartment. There was a separate living area that had an off-white couch and a cushioned coffee table. The television was mounted to the wall and had the video game he was playing, the image frozen on the screen. To the right of the living area was a sunroom that had a few chairs and a lounge. The bedroom was in the far right corner of the room. A queen sized bed was up against the back wall. Pearl and cream colored blankets and pillows. Two end tables were on either side of the bed frame with matching laps on them. On one side of the bed was a wall with a window; there were another couch and a few chairs near the cushioned windowsill. On the other side, there was a short staircase that leads up to the bathroom. And a chandelier hung in the middle of the bedroom.

Melody glanced around the room, turning around to look at Wade. He had gotten closer to her. They were practically chest to chest. He had to be a least a foot taller than her. He wasn't touching her, but she wished he was. Her blush had subsided and she was radiating confidence. A smirk spread across Wade's face as he looked down at the woman in front of him. The man stayed still, but Melody couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. At first, Wade was all too happy to oblige. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she tried desperately to get closer to him. His hands gripped at the skin of her hips under the silk material of her robe. There wasn't any way that he was going to let her go again. But then the logic center of his brain kicked in.

‘ _Stop it, idiot. She's married_.'

‘ _Well, that didn't stop her the last time._ '

Still, he pulled away causing Melody to pout slightly. ‘ _So adorable._ '

"Mel, come on. What's going on?"

Melody released herself from his grasp. She was almost mad again. But she kept control of her emotions, for the time being. Melody inhaled deeply and untied the bindings of her robe, letting it pool around her feet. She stood in front of Wade in nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties. Wade's eyes went wide and he tried to hide the excitement in his smile. Her breasts rose and fell with the rhythm of her breathing.

"I'm only going to say this once," she started. "I haven't been…. satisfied in over a month. And I think I might just go insane if we don't do this right now. Are you in or out, Wade? Because I can always find someone…."

She never finished her thought. Before she could, Wade grabbed her by her bare waist and pulled her back into him. Melody felt herself melt against his lips and dissolved into his body. Her hands snaked under his shirt. She groaned at the feeling of his toned stomach against her fingertips. She gripped the soft cotton in her fists. Pulling at the unwanted piece of clothing, Melody temporarily separated herself from Wade and threw the garment blindly across the room. Wade eagerly recaptured her lips; his hands returned to her body, one hand cupping her ass and the other buried in her thick, blonde curls. This time felt different than their first time. Wade wondered why she wasn't using her power on him again.

‘ _Maybe she doesn't want to use it on us anymore?_ '

Melody didn't want to let him go again. But her lungs started burning from the lack of oxygen. She pulled away, gasping for air, but Wade wasn't about to stop the gentle assault his lips were giving to her. He pulled her hair, making her head fall back and expose her open neck to him. A slight moan escaped her lips as Wade bit and sucked at the sensitive flesh around her jaw and collarbone. But it wasn't enough for Melody.

She wedged herself in between Wade's legs, grinding against him, desperate for some friction to spark. Wade smirked against her skin. His hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs up one at a time, as slow as he could possibly go. Melody groaned in frustration. He was teasing her, and she wasn't about to let him win. Her legs were finally resting on his hips. She gasped as she felt him nestle his pelvis into her opened legs. They continued to kiss as their still clothed hips rose and fell to meet each other. Wade pushed her up against the column beside the staircase, with nothing holding her up beside the wall and his own body. He suddenly decided that she had too many clothes on. Without breaking away from her lips again, Wade skillfully unhooked her bra and it slipped from her body with her panties.

He continued the way to the bed. His kisses turned less needy and rough as he laid her down on the bed. It was like he wanted to go slower and cherish her for the moment. Melody sat up on the blankets. Wade still stood over her. She kissed him gently as she sat up on her knees to be eye level with him. Her hands caressed his cheeks with such grace and affection. He returned the gesture by stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Is everything okay, Wade?" Melody asked in a smooth, endearing voice.

Wade leaned into her. Resting his forehead against hers, he pecked her on the nose with a kiss.

"God, you are so beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

Melody blushed, but she tried her best to hide it. "Well, you're not so bad yourself." Her hands played with the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "Now, why am I completely stripped for you, and you can't even do the same for me?" Her doe eyes and pouting lips were enough to drive him even more insane. Wade responded by capturing her lips without warning and pulling himself out of his bottoms. Completely exposing himself to the woman in front of him, as naked as the day he was born.

She pulled Wade down to the bed. His knees rested on either side of her thighs. His hands curled in her golden waves of hair. Melody moved further back on the bed, giving Wade the room he needed to lay with her. She fell back on the bed. Her hands falling from his neck and landing above her head on the mattress. Her hair pooled around her like a halo. Wade looked down over her. He held himself up by his elbows, trying to stay as close to her as possible. His eyes scanned over her body. Her breasts were perky and begging to be touched. Her stomach was toned and her hips were wide. Her legs still seemed to go on forever, even when they were curved on his hips. The heat radiating off of her was driving him insane.

Melody reached her hands up to scratch at his scalp and run her fingers through his dirty blond hair. Wade missed the feeling of a woman doing that. He never got to properly thank her for the shifting ring, but this was as good a time as any. He felt her lips suck on the sensitive skin of his neck all the way down to his shoulder blade and collarbone. One of his hands supported his weight while the other one gently caressed Melody from her shoulders to the small of her back, and back up again. Holding her close to him; feeling her warmth as long as he could. Wade buried his face in the crook of her olive colored neck. He kissed and nipped at the skin above her breast. Her breath became shallow and her affectionate pecks on his skin became hungrier and filled with want.

Wade's hand snaked its way in between their bodies. Tracing the way around her thigh, softly carving in imaginary designs. His knee spread her legs further apart, giving his hand access to the most sensitive part of her body. Melody nearly lost control of herself when his fingers circled her clit. Her eyes rolled in pleasure like she hadn't been given this much desire in years. Her back arched up to meet Wade and her head fell back. Wade rubbed along her slit, marveling at how wet she was for him. He gently entered her with one finger, curving it towards him as he moved. A low moan escaped her lips as her hips moved with him. It didn't take long for her to come undone. With one more circle around her clit with his thumb, she came. The sudden relief of pent up sexual frustration and tension was washed away with wave after wave of pure pleasure.

‘ _And that was just his hand_ ,' Melody thought to herself. ‘ _I am so in for it_.'

Wade removed his hand from between her legs. In her haze of confused bliss, she grabbed his hand and licked his fingers clean, tasting herself on him. Wade's eyes darkened with desire. He roughly grabbed her hips and adjusted himself into alignment. His kisses were eager and forceful. He dominated her lips, driving his tongue forward to meet hers. They fought, but hers was no match for his. Melody groaned against his lips when she felt him tease her with his cock. He smirked against her lips, holding her close to his body. Her hips started moving, desperately trying to create some friction between them. Wade bit at her bottom lip as he traveled down to her neck and breasts. Kissing every scar and cut that was on her body. Every white line on her tanned skin was beautiful to him. Every imperfection that was on her skin just made her more of a mystery to him. She was still a mystery to him.

Wade placed open mouth kisses on the scar above her right breast. Her warm, smooth body tasted so sweet to him. Melody's legs wrapped around his hips tighter, pulling Wade closer to her. His cock was a mere centimeter away from her entrance. Wade's hands worked at her breasts and ass. Kneading at the tender flesh. He wanted nothing more than to just make her scream his name in pleasure. But his pride wanted to tease her first. The sound of her pleading moans almost sent him over the edge. He leaned over her. His lips were so close to hers, if she just moved even slightly she could kiss him again.

"Your husband ever make you feel this good?" Wade whispered.

Melody bit her lip and shook her head. Wade groaned, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance. She desperately moved her hips to get him to move. He slightly thrust his hips forward, letting his tip slip into her. She gasped and threw her head back against the pillows. Wade gritted his teeth.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Wade. Please," she moaned in a whining voice.

Wade clicked his teeth. He stopped moving his hips, much to Melody's cries of disappointment. He was still inside of her, however, little it was. Melody tried to move her hips to meet his but he held her to the bed. She cursed at him. Wade chuckled at her.

"No need for harsh words, baby. You know what you have to do to get what you want."

One of his hands held her hips down while the other moved her leg further up his body. It neither at his shoulder when she finally broke. "No. Only you. Only you can make me feel like this. Now please-"

Wade interrupted her by thrusting himself fully into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Fuck me."

Melody's back arched and a high pitched moan broke through her lips. Wade smirked, a hysterical gurgle of laughter escaped from deep within his throat. His hips moved at a fast pace, meeting hers with every thrust. He grabbed the headboard just above Melody to give himself more leverage and force. Melody reached for the top of the mattress, pulling at the sheets. Wade kissed and bit at her neck and lips.

Wade missed the way that she felt. Warm. Tight. Everything that a woman should feel like. Absolute perfection. The fact that she was here with him amazed him even more. Dick was probably so selfish to her. Wade was going to make sure that she was the one getting pleasured first. He made it his new job to make her happy. He had a feeling in his chest whenever he saw her. He wasn't sure if it was lust or love, but he liked the feeling. And he felt it even more during this moment with her.

"God, baby," he panted against her lips. "You feel fucking amazing."

Melody wrapped her arms around him. Holding him closer to her body. Her nails scraped against his back leaving red welts all the way to his hips. Wade groaned, attacking her lips. The inside of his chest was on fire. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe.  That didn't stop the beautiful woman under him, though. She sucked and bit at his neck, driving him crazy. She knew how he was when it came to fucking. Everything was a game, and this one was who could last the longest. And he was barely winning. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go. He was so close but he didn't want to cum before her. Wade couldn't leave her like that. Then he'd be no better than her prick husband.

But she was reaching her climate as well. Her hips moved out of sync and she held Wade's body tighter to hers. Her pants of air became shallow and heavy. Melody clung desperately to Wade. His hips slowed, riding her out as long as he could. Her legs were shaking around him. Wade unburied himself from her neck to watch her face as she came. Melody's eyes glazed over and shut as they rolled back. Her mouth opened as she screamed his name over and over again. Music to his ears. He could listen to that all day. Her whole body tightened with the intensity of her orgasm. Melody's pussy constricted his cock like a vice. He was pushed over the edge. Wade came inside of her, free of the burning in his core.

They laid together, Wade on top of Melody, for a few minutes; waiting to come down from the clouds of pleasure they were both on. After what felt like forever, Wade rolled onto his back next to her. The sudden loss of him inside of her made her feel so empty. Neither of them spoke. There was nothing for them to say. They just stayed there, enjoying each other's company. Melody made a slight move to get out of the bed, but Wade grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose into her unruly golden curls. "Stay."

Wade pulled the blankets up, covering them both in waves of white Egyptian cotton. Melody wasn't about to leave now. She suddenly felt exhausted. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to stay the night with him. The way he held her was so protective and loving. She wouldn't, couldn't, give it up.

Melody's eyes began to flutter shut and Wade watched her start to doze off before he too fell into some much-needed sleep. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard her say something softly in a language he didn't understand. Possibly Greek.

"S' agapo."

Then, together they fell into the dark abyss of sleep.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

Melody's eyes cracked open to a dark room. It was damp and cold. The walls were made of stone and the floor was concrete with dirt scattered everywhere. She was in a basement. She had been there for about four months. S.H.I.E.L.D. had detected an outbreak of human trafficking all along the west coast and northwest Mexico. A group of smugglers, who normally dealt illegal weapons to terrorists with a cause or smuggled rare animals to rich Hollywood socialites, were now making it big in the human trade business. And they were backed by a U.S. fortune 500 CEO. Melody was given the job to infiltrate and determine who the group was working for. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know how big the cost would be.

For four months, Melody was in hell with about fifteen other young women. Every day, they were beaten, raped, and humiliated. She had no way of contacting her commanding officer, at least not until she was sold. The other woman came and went as fast as they were shipped to the warehouse. They were somewhere on the west Mexican coast. A manmade island right next to the border of California. Most of the girls came from Arabia, Russia, Southeast Asia, or Eastern Europe. Melody was chosen for her Greek background and her fluency in the languages of the other women. She didn't have time to learn all their names, or any names at all really. Most of the time, they were too traumatized to even speak.

Men came down into the warehouse to look at the girls. Like ranchers looking at prized livestock. To many, that's all the girls were. Property. They were well dressed; suits and ties, loafers, jewel encrusted watches and cufflinks. They liked Melody. Most of them wanted to pay up to millions of dollars just to have the exotic beauty. But the smugglers would tell all of them that she was being saved for someone special. Melody could only assume the "special someone" was their American supporter.

Though the girls were beaten, the men that bought them never saw the bruises. The smugglers knew where to hit them where no one could see. Melody had multiple scars on her body from brutal attacks and rapes. But she held herself together as best as she could. After two months of captivity, the head of the group claimed her as off-limits to the others. Their boss didn't want what was supposedly his to be touched until he could get down there. This gave her some freedom for a few months. The leader would let her walk outside the basement into the main living area. She used their computer to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. She sent them a message stating that she needed backup when she finally was able to leave.

After two more months, she had gained the trust of the leader. He let her have new clothes for her presentation to the man that bought her. Melody stood in the middle of the room, next to the leader, while the rest of the men stood in a circle around them, holding their guns to their chests. She wore a simple, off the shoulder, white dress that stopped at the mid-thigh, dark gray, transparent leggings that were torn at her knees, and black pumps. Her hands were tied together in front of her and her blonde curls framed around her face. The heavy doors of the warehouse opened, letting a black town car inside. A man with gray hair and an aging face stepped out of the driver's side. He quickly made his way around the car to the back passenger's side. He opened the door to let out a man.

He was very handsome. Dark, short hair, cropped on the sides and faded towards the back, fair skin that was free of imperfections, cleanly shaven jawline, broad shoulders, chest, and arms. He wore a light gray suit, blue striped dress shirt, navy blue tie, and brown loafers. A sly smirk was on his lips as he approached the pair in the middle of the room. His eyes were dark as he looked over Melody. He stopped and stood right in front of her, never taking his eyes away.

"Oh, my friend, you've really outdone yourself this time," the man said when he finally spoke. His voice made Melody inwardly cringe with disgust. But she stayed quiet. The man circled her like a vulture. His hands touched her body everywhere he could.

The leader watched him as he spoke. "Don't let her fool you, sir. She's a feisty one. Not like the other one you got."

"Had. But she learned her lesson." He got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "And so will you, my dear."

Melody snapped. She lashed out at the man in front of her. He tried to dodge her, but one of her fingernails scratched against his neck. The man became furious. His eyes turned into an angry pit of fire. Before she could react, Melody was laying on the ground. Her cheek stung and burned from the hard blow that she endured. Tears formed in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry in front of him. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I suggest you don't do that again. I've done worse for a lot less. And I wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to go to waste like my last wife."

Melody gritted her teeth. "As to thialo, Skila," she cursed him in Greek.

The man smirked almost assumed by her attitude. He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her up to her feet. He turned back towards the leader.

"Well?"

The man took a wad of cash out of his jacket pocket. "I do love a challenge." He gave the money to the leader and drug Melody by her blonde curls toward the back room. She let the tears slip down her cheeks, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Johnson."

 

Melody awoke in tears. Her face flushed and red from the constant crying. Besides herself, the bed was empty. She started to remember where she was. She remembered that she didn't go to bed alone. The room was dimly lit by the lamp on the other side of the room. The light from the bathroom was on, but the door was partly shut, letting a sliver of yellow light travel down the small staircase. She could hear the water running in the shower. Melody glanced at the clock on the bedside table, ‘4:15 am'.

‘ _It was just another nightmare._ '

She wiped her cheeks and got herself dressed. She pulled her panties on and put on the closest shirt she could find. She wore Wade's shirt from the night before. She paced around the room, chewing on her thumbnail. Melody felt trapped like she couldn't breathe. But she also didn't want to go back to her room with Dick. She groaned and turned back towards the window. Looking out into the open sky, Melody sat down on the white couch that sat beneath the glass panel. She sat there for what felt like hours, but it had to at least five minutes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open.

Wade emerged from the top of the stairs. A towel was wrapped tight and low around his hips. His dirty blond hair was unruly and damp. He was drying it with a smaller towel as he made his way down the steps. Wade looked up to see Melody on the couch. Her legs curled up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. His eyes softened when he saw her. She looked so innocent, so young. But she also looked worried. Her face was red and puffy, and her eyes were watery. She had been crying.

Wade quickly made his way over to the couch. He was careful not to scare her. She was looking out over the skyline; she didn't even see him next to her. He knelt down, nervous, not exactly knowing what he should do. He gently touched her arm causing her to flinch, violently. Melody finally turned to face him. Her eyes were red and irritated. She forced a smile on her face and wiped away a few tears that fell. Wade caressed her cheek, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb.

"Hey, beautiful. What's wrong?" His voice was soft and caring. So comforting. It made Melody feel a warmth inside her chest, the same feeling she got when he smiled or kissed her. She felt him rub her cheek, the moisture accumulated against their skin. Melody panicked. She didn't even know that she started crying again. She remembered her rule of never crying in front of people. Melody quickly pulled away, cover her face with her hands and wiping tears away.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine," she explained hastily. "Just a nightmare. No big deal. Really."

The look that was on his face didn't look like he believed her. But he didn't want Melody to push him away. Wade placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb over her skin. She reached up to meet his hand and turned to look at him. A small smile played on his lips and she mirrored it. His eyes were kind and caring; something that she needed right now. Melody kissed his lips softly.

"Let's get you back into bed. You could still use a few more hours, babe," Wade said as he tucked his arms under her knees and loop behind her arms. She leaned her head against his bare shoulder, curving her body to press against his chest. Wade carried her bridal style to the bed, gently laying her on the mattress and covering her with the thick white duvet. Melody wouldn't let go of him when he started to move away once again.

Wade chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be right back. I promise."

She regrettably released him. Snuggling herself underneath the blankets, she watched Wade as he walked to the other side of the bed. Her eyes started to drift closed but she tried her best to stay awake before he got into bed. Wade was searching for his pajama bottoms as he made his way around the bed. The towel fell from his hips when he bent down to pick up the item from underneath the bed. He slipped his pants on then turned back to face the bed.

Wade smiled at the sight that he saw. Melody was curled up under the thick blanket. Her golden curls cascaded on the pillows and fell around her face perfectly. Her nose wiggled as a curl fell over her eyes and tickled the tip. His heart swelled as he watched her reach over to touch where she thought he was in the bed. He quickly slipped under the sheets before she awoke.

Melody instantly snuggled up to his chest. She nuzzled against him, her nose brushing up against his neck. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her. Their legs tangled themselves together under the sheets. Melody felt save in Wade's arms. Warm and comforted. Like she could stay there with him forever, or at least for the rest of the night. And she wasn't about to leave. And Wade wasn't about to let her go either. It broke his heart to see her so scared and crying like she had been. He wanted to do whatever he could to protect her, and if that meant sleeping with her all morning and into the next day, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Soon, the sweet embrace of sleep came creeping up on him. But he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. Wade buried his face in her soft, fair mane. Pressing his lips against her head; he gave her a long kiss before he too drifted off into a dreamlike state of rest.

 The dawn broke in what only seemed like a few minutes of the couple falling asleep. Wade awoke first. His eyes adjusted to the blinding morning light that shined through the window. He didn't expect to see Melody still asleep at his side. But there she was. Soft curls framed her face and she was breathing smoothly. Sound asleep and wrapped around him. It made Wade smile. He had never seen her so calm. He didn't want to wake her up. 

She stirred slightly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Wade kissed her forehead gently. Melody's eyes fluttered open; her lashes tickling against his sensitive skin. She yawned and smiled up at Wade. He returned her smile and held her even closer. She was practically laying on top of him. Their legs were still tangled together from the night before.

"Morning, gorgeous," Wade said as he buried his face into her golden curls.

Melody groaned, squeezing her eyes shut again and turning over on her side away from the man she was with. She mumbled something about him being too loud, too early in the morning. Wade chuckled but still snuggled up to her again. He gently kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands snaked their way under the thin material of the t-shirt that she wore to sleep. His fingertips grazed the smooth skin of her stomach. Wade felt her tense, but he saw that she bit her lip, trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

Their morning bliss was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. Wade and Melody turned to glare blindly at the person on the other side of the wall. Then they heard a voice that made them both groan in annoyance. Dick called from the hallway, sounding eager for Wade to open the entrance to his bedroom. Wade rolled onto his back, his arm trapped under Melody. He covered his eyes with his free hand.

"He cannot be serious," Wade grumbled out loud.

Melody twinkled as she adjusted the silver band on her finger. Her appearance shimmered slightly and changed completely in a matter of seconds. Her loose golden curls fell into inky black waves and her sapphire eyes changed to a swampy green. Her facial structure changed and she looked like a completely different person. But that didn't faze Wade in the slightest.

"Just in case." She winked at him as she pushed him out of the bed. Wade started towards the door when he turned back to look at Melody, who was laying back down on the mattress.

"Can I at least get my shirt back?" he asked walking backward, facing her.

"Nope," she chirped as she snuggled against a pillow.

Wade shook his head but still smiled at her. He reached the door and cautiously opened it. Dick stood in the hallway. He surprisingly wasn't wearing a suit today. Instead, he wore a simple light gray t-shirt and jeans. Wade was wondering if he was going to say anything about Melody. He wasn't nervous or anything. He was good at lying; better at it with people he didn't like. And Dick defiantly made that list. But to Wade's relief, he didn't even speak about her.

"Good morning, Wade. Nice to see you've gotten comfortable."

Dick glanced over Wade, into the bedroom, to see a dark haired figure under the bedsheets. His eyes glowed with mischief as he looked back to the man in front of him. "Very comfortable, I see."

"What can I do for you, Dick?"

"I wanted to invite you for a little meeting downstairs. In my billiard room. Just the two of us. Man to man. I don't see how that would be a problem."

Wade glanced over his shoulder at Melody, then quickly answered. "Yeah, fine. I'll see you down there in ten minutes."

"Perfect," Dick smirked as he walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

Wade closed the bedroom door as soon as he saw the man disappear into the first floor. He leaned his head against the door and groaned out loud. He heard Melody get out of the bed, head towards the closet, and then come back out. Wade glanced over his shoulder to see her carrying some cords, wired microphones, earpieces, and a receptor box. She switched back to her normal appearance and a smirk was on her face.

Wade matched her smirk. "Let me guess. You have a plan?"

"Oh, baby," Melody said with confidence in her voice. "Do I have a plan."  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Melody stared at Wade with perched lips and a raised eyebrow. Her expression said, ‘Really?' and a smirk formed across his lips. "Which one of us has been undercover for two years?"

"You're cute when you're annoyed."

"Shut up," she said as she tried to hide the light blush that heated her cheeks. Melody was carefully attaching wires and a small microphone to Wade's chest. A powder blue dress shirt hung loosely on his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed. He was leaning against the back of the couch, watching Melody work. She tucked wires into his black slacks and connected them with a receptor box that clipped to the inside of his belt. Melody was talking to herself. Wade smiled at her, not really listening to what she was saying. He just watched her. She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her clothes without Dick noticing. She wore light wash skinny jeans and the blue hoody that Wade gave her weeks ago. It was still big on her, and she still looked adorable small in it.

"What's the plan again?" Wade asked as Melody secured the wires with surgical tape.

"The plan is you have no idea about what is going on. Don't tip him off that you are wearing a wire. Just don't mess anything up, okay?"

"Oh, you have such little faith in me. What exactly have I suppose to be listening for, then?"

Melody answered him as she put the surgical tape back in the first aid kit. "Anything connecting Dick to a human trafficking ring stationed on an island off the border between California and Mexico. This prick sends his wealthy business partners and friends down there to buy foreign girls to be exotic wives. Most of the girls can barely speak English, let alone consent. The men he sends are high-end socialites, real estate tycoons, and trust fund babies. People that can make anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. deal with ten years of paperwork each. Not exactly the lowlife's you deal with, Wade. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Wade nodded as he buttoned his shirt. "Anything else?"

She turned back to face him. "A name. Rachael Mores."

"And what about you?" Wade said walking closer to her. "How'd you get caught up in all this, Mel?"

Melody looked him in the eyes finally. "I do my job, Wade. Sometimes it gets messy. But I do what I have to do."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes got sad and she perched her lips. Staying silent, she obverted her eyes so he couldn't see the haziness that was forming. Melody knew she would have to tell him sooner or later, but she had been praying for later. "My so-called husband is a man that isn't very happy when he doesn't get what he wants. I'd call him a spoiled child, but he's much more dangerous than that. He's killed without a second thought. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been after him for years. I'm one of the only agents that have gotten this close to him in an investigation. I can't let what he does to me compromise two years' worth of undercover work and let it go to waste. It'll just add to the charges."

"Melody. I know what he does to you." Wade gently grabbed her arms. "He's beating you, hurting you. It's killing me to know that. And it's killing me that I can't do shit to help you. I know you can take care of yourself. And if this is the only way to keep you safe, I'll do whatever it takes."

Melody smiled at him. The tears in her eyes subsided but they were still clouded with mist. She adjusted the collar of Wade's shirt. Wade's hands shifted from her arms down to her waist and he held her closer to him. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she was afraid if she did, she wouldn't want to let him go. She couldn't risk it. Wade could. He had nothing to lose. Melody had everything to lose.

"You should get down there," she said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. "He'll be suspicious if you're late."

Wade stealthily stole a small kiss from her and let her remove herself from his arms. Melody took longer than he thought she would. She lightly held his hand and stroked his skin with her thumb. The memory of his rough skin made her shiver. She hoped Wade didn't notice. "Why do I still have to wear these suits?"

_‘Way to ruin the mood, Wilson.'_

Melody smiled halfheartedly, "Just go. Don't make me regret trusting you with this."

She pushed him lightly on the chest as he made his way to the door. She followed close behind. Their hands never separated. Wade opened the bedroom door. He turned to face Melody once more before leaving the threshold. He smiled down at her again and she returned bashfully. Wade leaned into her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Melody closed her eyes and let herself get carried away by him. The kiss was short but full of desire.

"Now, what would make you do that?"

****

Melody sat at the monitor that was stationed in the hidden control room. Her feet were tucked up underneath her and her eyes were glued to the several security monitors that surveyed different areas of the house, specifically where Dick and Wade were. She wore a set of headphones that connected to a microphone. Wade was given an earpiece so that he could hear Melody and Pierce in the command room. Melody watched the screen, mindlessly, recording any sort of conversation that was going on between the two men.

She heard the door to the hidden room slide open. She didn't bother to look. She knew there was only one other person that it could have been. Melody absentmindedly reached for the coffee cup that Pierce was handing her and transferred it to the counter in front of her. Pierce sat in the chair next to her with a huff and took a sip of his coffee.

"Nice sweater," He stated in his low voice. "Your boyfriend get it for you?"

"Jealous he didn't get you anything?"

"I'll be happy when this bullshit is finally over with. You really think he can get what we need?"

"You have so little faith in him."

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"Well, the prenuptial agreement is considered invalid if a felony is committed. Part of the fine print that Dick didn't even bother to read. So I'll get to keep his estate and the profits from his company. So I think I'll be set. How about you? Going to head back to New York?"

"My family is still there. My wife tells me she misses me every day. I'd like to see her somewhere besides a computer screen and Skype. You don't want to go back?"

Melody shook her head. "There's nothing back there for me, Peirce."

 _"I love gossip as much as the next girl, but isn't there an undercover operation going down that I was thrown into the middle of for some reason?"_ Wade said through the microphone. Dick must have left the room for something.  

Peirce adjusted his headset, "Sorry about that, Wilson. The line's open and recording."

_"Ready for this, Beautiful?"_

Melody smiled and watched Wade pace around the room. "I've been ready. Let's get this over with."

_"Couldn't agree with you more."_

They all got quiet with the door to the parlor opened and Dick entered the room with two other men. Melody knew them. They were friends of Dick's that she wasn't fond of. They were just like him. Arrogant, prideful, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Just like Dick. Wade was introduced to the men; their names were John and Henry… or something like that. She didn't really care. They would just be collateral damage. Right now, they just needed to know what Dick had to say.

"Wade," Dick said as he entered the room with the two new men. "These two are a couple of my business associates. Henry and John Callahan."

The two brothers shook hands with Wade, reintroducing themselves to each other. Melody gave Wade some credit, he was good at acting interested. The men chatted about the varying numbers of the rising and falling stocks and their investments in them. Most of the stocks were extremely illegal, but they were hidden by dozens of loopholes and business contracts. They were scumbags, to say the least.

Anyways, they started a game to break the ice. The men discussed things of business and crude humor that made Melody roll her eyes and groan. But still, she listened to their conversations. The four men gathered around the end of the billiard table. Melody leaned back in her chair, her hands clutched her coffee mug. She looked up to the ceiling with an exhausted sigh. She hated stakeouts. She felt like they were unnecessary for the overall outcome. But according to S.H.I.E.L.D., this was the only way to get accurate information on the subject. Much to her disapproval.

Melody had made at least three full rotations in her swivel chair before the men said anything relevant. Dick and the other men were laughing at something that he said. However, Wade looked uncomfortable about the whole situation he was in. Trapped in a room with a man he would kill without a second thought and two guys that he would at least threaten for fun. Whatever he was feeling if wasn't going to work for very long. The others would get suspicious sooner or later.

 _"At least act like you're interested,"_ Melody hissed at him through his hidden earpiece. He turned towards the security camera, unnoticed by the men in the room with him. Melody watched Wade through the monitor. He subtly flipped her off, hiding his middle finger behind the pool cue. _"Flattering will get you nowhere, Wilson."_ Wade glared at her as best as he could through his peripheral vision. And with that comment, Melody turned her microphone off.

Wade was pulled out of his silent trance with the sound of crashing ivory spheres on the table. Dick had broken the flat pyramid, causing the balls to spiral in different directions. Dick watched, chewing on the end of his cigar, as the colored orbs halted to a stop. He cursed when not one of the small globes sunk into a hole on the edges of the table. The other men chuckled and Wade pretended to care like Melody asked. Even if it was killing him.

"So, Dick," John started as he lined up a shot. "How's that little wife of yours? Rachael. Haven't seen her around in a while."

 _‘Rachael?'_ Wade thought with suspension.

Dick laughed, unphased by the odd question. "John you must be confused. Rachael's been gone for a while. She just wasn't getting with our program."

John nodded. Then Henry chimed in his two cents. "John, I'm sure I told you about this. He got a new one a few years ago. Pretty, young, Greek girl. Didn't you get her in the same place you got the other one, Dick?"

Wade listened carefully while he aimed the cue ball at the solid red ball. He felt like this was something that was vital to Melody's investigation. Even when the subject matter made him sick to his stomach. Three men that he barely knew were having a casual conversation about buying and selling women. And one of the women was Melody. His Melody. All the strength in his body was centered on the wooden cue as he hit the white ball with great force causing the ball to collide with the red ball and three other solid balls sending them into different directions and into the holes.

Melody watched him from the monitor. She flinched as the loud crack echoed through the speakers. Melody rubbed her temple and perched her lips. She wasn't ready for Wade to find out about that, but she didn't think the men would bring up the past that fast. She was hoping Wade would never find out, or at least not so soon. She was planning on telling him about her present operation long after it was done and over with.

Peirce turned to her, eyebrows high on his forehead. The equipment continued to record the conversation as he took his headphones off. Melody tried not to make eye contact with him because if she did, she would have to explain what just happened. But she couldn't avoid him forever. Her eyes darted over to meet his, her body stayed still. His lips were pressed into a thin line and one eyebrow was higher than the other as if his face was asking the question for him.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Peirce asked.

"What do you think?" Melody snapped quietly.

"I think you should've told him what happened before we threw him in the middle of this. What were you thinking?"

"Peirce, I brought you into this because you know my history. I didn't plan on bringing Wade into this. And I plan to keep him out of my history for as long as I can. And you are not to tell him either." Her voice came out harsh and serious. "This doesn't change anything."

She turned back to her monitor and pulled the headphones back on. Peirce sighed and shook his head as he too turned back to the screen in front of him. The men continued on with their game. Their conversation circled back around to Rachael. John puffed out a cloud of smoke into the air. Wade was just happy he had his healing factor. The thick cloud of dark tobacco hung above their heads and Wade could feel it sink into his lungs. John coughed and smiled as he asked, "So, what did happen to the other one? Rachael?"

Dick scoffed. "She really was a pain. You know women sometimes. They just don't know how to listen. Melody might be a pain in the ass, but she can be controlled with a bit of incentive. Rachael just wasn't getting that I don't take "no" for an answer." He chuckled. "But it's hard for anyone to say anything when their lungs are filling with blood."

"Oh my god," Melody breathed. She turned pale and held her mouth in her hand, trying not to get sick. She was hoping Rachael was only missing. She knew the thought that she was dead had to come up at some point. But Rachael was a friend. A fellow agent. When they lost communication with her everyone else assumed the worst, Melody prayed that she just went missing or Dick sent her to another compound and she'd been resold. But now Melody knew that her colleague was dead, rotting in a shallow grave somewhere in Mexico.

Wade was almost in the same level of emotional distress, except he had to hide it. When he heard what Dick had done to Rachael, we had no doubt that he would soon do the same thing to Melody. He had to help her, but the only way he could keep her safe was to get rid of Dick. And this was the way they were going to do it. But the violent voice in the back of his mind was to break the pool cue into shards and impale everyone within a five feet radius of himself. But he kept himself in control. He'll deal with his temper later. Wade knew that getting made and killing everyone won't help anyone else, besides himself.

The game wrapped up as Wade sunk the eight ball into the upper right corner pocket. The other men and Dick offered for Wade to join them at a cigar bar downtown, but he declined, saying that he had something to deal with upstairs. Dick smiled, remembering the brunette he saw upstairs a few hours ago. The men waved farewell and closed the door behind them. Wade's temper flowed over. Melody watched from her place on the computer. Wade smashed the pool cue against the billiard table, sending splinters of various sizes to fly across the room. The cue was now a short, pointed spear. He gripped it in a tight fist before throwing it at the door where Dick had just been standing. The cue shattered a little more, but a generous piece of it got lodged inside the wood of the door and was now stuck. Wade calmed down a bit before he reached for the door handle and left the billiard room, leaving the cue in the door.

Melody rushed out of the control room. She threw her sweatshirt off and ran down the hallways to the foyer. She now wore her light wash skinny jeans and a black tank top. Melody entered the main lobby of the house as Dick was about to leave. Wade rounded the corner with clenched fists. He looked up to see Dick with his arm around Melody and his lips pressed against her temple. Her body was tense as Dick held her to his body in an aggressive manner.  Dick left the house behind his colleagues as Wade entered into the foyer fully.

Melody's face fell in her hands. After all these years of investigation and she found out her friend was dead. Wade came up beside her and gently gripped her shoulder. She flinched. Looking up at his face, he could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Wade, I…" She didn't finish.

Wade silenced her by pulling her into his embrace. He buried his face into her golden mane. His lips grazed the top of her head. He didn't need to say anything to her, and he didn't need her to explain herself. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. The only thing he knew he had to do was comfort her. Melody melted into his arms. Gripping onto him tightly. Her face hidden from him in the crease of his neck. She didn't want him to see her cry again, but she had no control over the tears that fell onto his skin.

Wade sunk down to his knees, carrying her with him. Her arms still tights around his neck. Her legs folded next to his. He held her like that until her sobs turned into whimpers. And Wade held her there and let her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

Melody couldn’t sleep. And tonight, she was actually trying to. She was tossing and turning in the king-sized bed, trying to find a comfortable position. When she managed to doss off, her memories would haunt her in nightmares causing her to wake up suddenly in shock. Staring up at the dark ceiling, Melody laid in silence, wrapped the comforter around herself, and listened to Dick’s soft snores. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel like smothering him with a pillow tonight. She knew what he had coming was far worse than him being murdered by his wife while he slept. Oh no. Soon he’d be through a lot worse than her.

But for now, her dilemma was not being able to settle, not even a little bit. Her head was spinning, and her stomach was churning. She finally rested on her side for a few seconds. But it was seconds that were short lived. Melody’s eyes shifted to the clock on the night stand. “ _1:10 am”._ She groaned to herself. She hated when she actually tried to go to sleep. It seemed that the only time she really had a decent night’s sleep was when she was with Wade. She would now if she could. But Wade got another contract and she wasn’t sure when he would be back.  

Melody groaned. Frustrated, she sat up out of bed and prayed to some god that Dick didn’t wake up. Her light pink silk camisole hugged tight on her body and match the silk pajama bottoms that hung low on her hips. It was seasonable warm that night, so she didn’t bother to put on a robe before she left the bedroom. Melody felt a warm breeze coming from the opened patio doors. The white curtains blew in the wind. Melody walked through main room, past the open windows and doors, and into the kitchen. The night maids were finishing up their work when she walked in. They all tried to get her something all at once. They could barely speak English and Melody was too tired to translate anything. So she waved them off and told them to go home for the night.

She was alone again. Melody rubbed the back of her neck and tried to relax her tense muscles. She knew it wouldn’t help her sleep, but she made herself a cup of coffee anyways. While the coffee maker mixed her drink, she flipped the television on and watched the last few hours of the late-night news. Melody’s eyes were glued to the screen as she reached to grab her novelty cat mug. She placed her mug on the island and watched the news cover a story about the Avengers. Something going on in Russia, nuclear war threat. Melody considered stealing Dick’s _Blackberry_ , getting into his contacts, and telling Putin to go fuck himself for making her job harder.

She absentmindedly drug a sugar spoon though the dark liquid, mixing in creamer and sweetener to transform the bitter drink into a soft caramel brown. As she took are first sip, she heard the front door slam open and closed. She could hear Wade grumping to himself as he walked through the foyer and put his duffle in the hidden weapon closet. Melody grinned and cupped her mug in her hands. Wade sauntered into the kitchen. He pulled his mask to reveal his old scarred face. When he finally looked up, he smiled at Melody.

“Hey, gorgeous,” He cooed as he put his hands loosely on her hips, hugging her from behind, and pecking a kiss on her cheek. “What are you doing up so early? More nightmares? Clowns or midgets?”

“Midget clowns,” Melody said matter-of-factly. Wade cringed and released her from his grip. “Kidding. No nightmares. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Wade made his way around the island and sat on the barstool across from Melody. He took his ring out of one of his belt pouches and slipped it on his now bare left hand. His appearance changed back to his smooth skin and dirty blonde hair. Wade stole her mug and took a sip. Wincing at the sudden bitter taste, he took her cup out of her reach and dumped the contents down the drain. Melody pouted but didn’t stop him.

“Well, you’re not going to get any sleep if you’re drinking that,” Wade said as he reached for a package of hot white chocolate mix in the cabinet. She observed as he made his way around the kitchen and start heating up a pot of milk.      

 “Hot Chocolate? Seriously? That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Melody whined in a skeptical tone.

“You’ve never had Canadian hot chocolate. It’s superior to other hot chocolates,” Wade said as he added the white chocolate powder into the warmed milk.

“A superior hot chocolate? You seem pretty proud of it.”

Wade chuckled as he poured the sweet drink into a _Hello Kitty_ mug. He topped it with whipped cream and slid it to Melody as he sprayed some of the cream into his own mouth. She chuckled at his actions as she took her first sip. The sweet chocolate drink danced across her taste buds.  She closed her eyes in satisfaction as her tongue ran over her top lip licking off some excess whipped cream. Melody opened her eyes to see Wade smirking at her from across the island raising his own mug up to his lips. Melody glared at him playfully.

“You damn Canadians and your superior hot chocolate,” she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

“Told you,” Wade said with pride in his voice.

Melody chuckled at him as she took another sip. She had to admit, Canadian hot chocolate was starting to become a guilty pleasure. But she would never tell Wade, the extremist of Canadian pride, that. Ever. But the drink was missing something. She turned to the cabinets behind her and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She added a generous amount to her mug before offering it to Wade.

He beamed and took the alcohol from the woman. He toasted with the large bottle before adding it to his own drink. Melody downed a huge gulp, feeling it burn slightly on the way down.

“Now, it’s perfect.”

Wade put a hand over his chest. “Woman after my own heart.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wade spoke up once again. “Any reason you can’t sleep? You nervous about tomorrow?”

Dick planned an annual party at the house. Melody didn’t remember what for exactly. Like Dick needed a reason to throw a party. It was going to be an elegant black tie event. He hired the finest staff and a string quartet. He even ordered her a new dress from New York. But Melody wasn’t concerned about the party. She contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. yesterday about the investigation and told them that the arrest raid was going down in two days. The night of the party. Dick’s associates that played parts in his investment would be there. It would be a chance to get all of them at once instead of cutting deals with someone to get information.

Melody sighed. “A little. It’s just been a long ride.”

“Well, you’re not alone on this one, Mel.” Wade cradled her hand in his and stroked his thumb along her soft skin. Melody smiled at him; her cheeks flushed a light pink color that spread across her lightly freckled nose.

“Thanks, Wade.”

The separated quickly when they heard light steps coming from the main staircase. Wade looked at the kitchen entrance with concern but made no attempt to move. He turned to look at Melody who simply put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet. They both looked out to the foyer from their place at the island. Dick was stumbling down the far staircase, eagerly pulling a jacket onto his shoulders. He didn’t notice the couple that watched him. His eyes continued to dart up the staircase to the master bedroom, as if he thought Melody was still up there somewhere. Dick looked through the key box for the various sports cars and vehicles that they had in the garage. Settling on a certain car, he rushed out through the garage door on the far side of the foyer.

Melody glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the counter, _“2:00 a.m.”._ She hummed and turned back to her hot chocolate as if nothing had happened. However, Wade was confused about the whole event.

“A couple of questions,” Wade started. “First, what the hell? Second, why?”

“I know. Usually he doesn’t do it this early. Most of the time he waits until 3:00.”

“Does what?”

“Meet his whore.”

“Wow, Mel. Tell me how you really feel,” Wade said jokingly. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it? He’s a bastard. And if she wants to get screwed over, that’s her problem. It’s probably the last time she’s ever going to see him anyways. Might as well let them have some fun before solitary confinement.”

“How thoughtful of you. Are you sure you’re ready for this to be over?”

“It’s not like I’m losing must of a husband. The houses and assists will go into my name. And there’s no kids I have to help through this mess. Only a sister-in-law and a two nephews but they won’t be a problem once S.H.I.E.L.D. gets involved.”

“I guess not having kids does make the job easier.”

Melody perched her lips. “Yeah.”

“You ever thought about having any? Kids, I mean.”

She sighed, “Not for a while. I….” Melody hesitated. Like she was concerned about what she was about to say. “I was pregnant the first year undercover here. I was terrified. That first year was hell and I didn’t want to bring a child into this anyways. But after about half year, I miscarried. Two different times… I didn’t plan on it…but it was for the best.” Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away before Wade noticed. But that failed. He held her hand while trying to control his own temper.

“What about you?” Melody asked when she controlled her emotions. “Any kids?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Melody wasn’t sure what answer she was expecting. But she was happy, surprisingly. Thinking that Wade could actually be a fatherly type made her feel warm inside. It’s not like she thought far into the future into the idea of starting a real family. Usually, no one in her line of work actually lived long enough to have steady relationships. Could she even consider Wade a steady relationship?

Wade reached into one of his leather pouches on his belt. He pulled out a small rectangle of paper. He looked at it before smiling and showing it to Melody. It was a small picture of a girl. She looked no older than ten. She had dark skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were full of joy and dark like chocolate. Melody took the photo from Wade’s hand. She smiled as she examined the girl’s features.

“Her name is Ellie. She lives in Queens with a friend that agreed to be her foster mom until I could find a way to keep her safe and give her a good life.”

“She’s beautiful, Wade.”

“Yeah, almost thought she wasn’t mine at first.”

“She has your eyes.”

Wade took the picture back and put it back in the pouch. Melody honestly felt a little sad. Wade had a daughter that he couldn’t be with or raise. He must have been in her life somehow for him to get a picture of her. He even put her in a got foster home. Maybe one day they could be together again, be a real family.

“What are you going to do after tomorrow?” Wade’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Melody shrugged. “Never really thought that far. I’ll get both of the houses and all the money in the accounts. I don’t really know where I’ll be after this…” she trailed off and bit her lip.

“Would you…. Want to stay with me?”

She looked up at Wade to see that his head was down but his eyes looked up at her. She’d be lying if she said she never thought about it. But she was poison for people that got personal. Wade didn’t even know who she really was, and he asked to stay with her when this was over. Melody hoped something like this wouldn’t happen. There’s always casualties in her line of work. And she didn’t want one of them to be Wade. If she was going to be with him, she had to come clean about herself. About everything she’d done in the past.

Melody just couldn’t do that yet.

“Wade,” she sighed as she turned her back to him. That didn’t stop Wade. He got up from his spot at the island and made his way around to her side. He stood in front of her, took her mug from her hands, and put it on the counter behind her.

“You don’t know who I really am,” Melody whispered softly, almost like she was saying it to herself. But Wade heard it anyways.

“I don’t need to right now to know how I feel about you,” Wade said as he lifted her chin up to get her to look him in the eyes. He wasn’t going to tell her that he loved her. That would just freak her out. Especially if she didn’t love him back. His inner voices were arguing with each other constantly about the emotional dilemma, but he tried to focus on Melody. “I probably won’t get to hear about your background for a while, or at all. But no one here is a saint. We’ve both done some shit that was fucked up at the time. But Mel, whatever you did in the past that’s so horrible, you don’t have to worry about that chasing me away. But you can always tell me when you’re ready.”

“Some secrets are meant to be kept, Wade. Even from people we care about.”

“I know,” he breathed. She didn’t realize how close they had gotten during their conversation. Their lips brushed against each other. Wade held her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, moving the silk top raise slightly. Her hands gripped at his leather covered shoulders pulling him into her. She moved against him; her hands raked through his dirty blond hair, trying to capture his lips. She sighed as he moved with her. Wade broke away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

“What are we doing, Mel?” He whispered.

Melody closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Wade’s face fell to her neck. He gently kissed her neck, feeling her chest rise and fall with her thick breaths. “I don’t know,” she said softly. Her voice was shaking. Wade looked back to her face, holding her as he kissed her once again.

“It’s late. You should try to get some sleep before tomorrow.”

“Come with me?”

Wade smiled, “Of course.”

* * *

Melody laid on her stomach with her face in a heap of pillows. She turned to face Wade who had rolled on his side to face her. Her clothes and his suit were scattered around her bedroom floor. Wade’s lower half was covered by the golden sheets. Wade was fast asleep but his arms were wrapped loosely around her hip. His face was nuzzled into her hair. Melody hoped that she could finally get a good night sleep if she was with Wade, but that wasn’t the case.

Nightmares came like a second nature. Almost every night she had either recurring nightmares or a dreamless sleep. Though neither scenario gave her much luck. Tonight it was nightmares. It started out as a simple memory from her childhood. A house on a hill next to a vineyard that overlooked a valley held a small family. Three small children chased eat other through the rows of grape vines while a man worked around them and a woman sat on the porch behind a loom. Two of the children were boys with dark olive skin and curly black hair. They looked like the man in the vineyard, so he was presumable their father. The third child ran off by herself to a nearby hill that was home to an old olive tree. Its branches moved slightly with the summer breeze. The girl sat under the tree and watched her brothers tackle eat other to the ground. She giggled at them when their father scolded them for getting in the way of his work.

She turned back to look at the far sun descend toward the horizon line, coating the neighboring fields in low golden rays. The little girl sat up on her knees as the warm summer breeze made the poppies in the meadow dance together in an imaginary harmony that only they could hear. The meadow was painted for miles with bright red petals, but there were a few drops of blue here and there. The girl looked back at the woman on the porch to see that she was also scolding the two young boys, paying no attention to the child on the hill. The little girl quickly rushed down the small hill into the meadow. The poppies grew up to the short girl’s waist. She laughed at the wind continued to make the flowers sway in different directions. She trotted over to the edge of the meadow and sat next to a small patch of dark blue poppies. She recalled her mother saying that their color was reflected in the young girl’s bright eyes. She knew she wasn’t allowed to do it, but she reached out to touch the soft petals.

The small bud receded away from her and coiled into itself. The petals wrinkled and the blue shades faded into grey all the way from the stem to the crest of the blossom and continued to get darker. The girl recoiled and scurried away from the rotting flower. The bud began to welt and an inky black pool seeped into the grass. The land started to decay under her feet, leaving nothing but dead, grey grass and dirt in its wake. The girl started to panic as the dying flower soon turned to ash, but the shadow grew towards the larger patches of blossoms in the meadow. Tears formed in the corner of the eyes and she shot up to her feet. With all the fear forming in her chest she could only utter one word to stop the destruction.

“ _Stop it!_ ” her small voice bellowed over the field.

The low black cloud stopped just inches away from the edge of the field. The girl’s eye went wide and she stared at the dark grey spot that used to be a blotch of blue poppies but was now scattered piles of ash. She could hear a soft yell coming from the other side of the hill. But she stood frozen in place. She knew she had to leave, or someone would come looking for her. She quickly ran up the hill to the other side to see the woman on the porch had stood up at her loom and was looking in the girl’s direction. The girl looked over at the decay and damage she had done, but ignored it as best she could so the woman wouldn’t ask any questions.

 _“Helena!”_ the woman called at the small girl again.

Helena scampered down the hill, thought the small vineyard, and hopped onto the porch steps. She stood in front of the woman with her head down and her hands behind her back. The two boys sat on the opposite side of the porch. They were playing cards and laughing, paying no mind to anyone else. The woman rubbed her thumb over Helena’s blushing cheeks. She knelt down to look the small child in the eyes and smiled at her. She spoke in Greek but it translated perfectly in the girls mind.

 _“My child, where did you go?”_ the woman asked.

Helena continued to look at the floor. _“Nowhere, Mama…. I just wanted to see the flowers again.”_

_“Helena, you know it’s dangerous to go off by yourself.”_

Her mother picked her up and carried her to the rocking chair. She sat in the chair and placed Helena on the floor next to her feet. The girl sat with her feet tucked up under her bottom. Her mother raked her hands through Helena’s thick golden waves of hair. The young girl looked out past the rows of grape vines towards the warm colored sky. Her mother hummed as she separated Helena’s hair into sections. Helena sat quietly sat as her mother braiding a string of flowers into her blonde hair.

 _“Will you sing that again song for me, my dear?”_ the woman asked as she laced a dark blue flower through two wavy strands.

 _“_ _Kame nana na koimitheis_ ,” Helena sang softly as her mother hummed the melody for her.

_“Beautiful, my little Lullaby.”_

The sky shifted from soft pinks and orange to dark clouds of black and navy blue. The wind blew through the vines. A storm climbed up from the mountains and threatened to send a frozen rain. The porch creaked in the wind. Helena was alone outside. The house was dark and it was too dark to see past her own hand. There seemed to be a skip in time because Helena was no longer a little girl, but a teenager. A long braid blew into the air. She started to panic. The storm was getting closer, and she swore she could hear voices coming up from behind the hill.

The wind pushed against the hinges of the door. It blew open and slammed against the paneling of the house. The force knocked the door off one of the metal hinges and it hung halfway on the wall. Helena ran into the dark house to escape from the coming storm and the mob that was coming for her. She panted heavily as tears started to run down her cheeks. When she calmed down, she could hear another person in the house. The sounds of sobs came from the back bedrooms. Helena made her way to find the source of the noise. Her bare feet made the old floor creek and the wood cut against her feet. A dim light shined under the bedroom door. The sobs got louder as Helena came closer to the room.

She cracked the door open to see a candle on the bedside table, lighting the center of the room but it kept the walls in shadows. Two figures sat in the middle of the room. A woman rocked back and forth on the floor holding a body in her arms. Helena came closer to the pair. The woman’s back was facing the girl. Through her sobs, she was humming a song. The woman finally realized that the young girl was behind her. Helena saw the face of her brother in the woman’s arms. His eyes were closed and blood stained his chest. She noticed her father and other brother laying motionless on the bed. Her mother’s eyes went wide when she saw Helena. She started thrashing and cursing in Greek. Dragging her son’s body with her, the woman backed up to the bed, trying to get as far away from her daughter.

Helena’s face turned from confused to sad. She looked down at the body of her sibling. Her mother had closed his eyes, but she knew they were open moments before. His shirt was stained black with dark blood that oozed out from a hole in his chest. It looked like an animal mauled him and left a void were his heart should be. Helena’s heart dropped at the scene of carnage. Her mother’s sobs stopped as the anger took over. She cursed and screamed at the girl.

_“_ _Na xefýgei, Téras.”_

_Get away, Monster._

Her heart stopped. The mother that once looked at her with so much love was calling her a monster, an abomination. A mistake. Helena hid her face in her hands. They felt hot and wet. She pulled her hands away when the blood made her cheek start to sting. An “X” shaped cut was carved into her right cheek. Her hands were covered in thick dark red liquid from her hands all the way to her elbow. Large blots of blood colored her white sundress in red. She looked back up at her mother. They both had fear in their eyes, but her mother’s eyes were behind a pistol.

 _“You’ve destroyed our family. Killed everyone I love…. And,”_ she placed the barrel of the gun against her temple. _“Now you’ve killed me.”_

Helena screamed over the loud gunfire. Her mother fell to the ground on top of her brother’s body. She was alone, scared, and hurt. Everything around her felt like fire. The heat surrounded her and consumed every fiber of her sanity. Then there was nothing. The walls of the room blew way, exposing it to the outside world. She was hysterical. She didn’t move. She couldn’t. Her muscles wouldn’t work. Where would she go anyways? She had no one left and nowhere to go.

The mob finally came. By the time they came, it was too late. Everything was gone. Two men took her arms and held them behind her back. She was still crying, a river of tears flowed down her cheeks. All she could do was apologize over and over again. Half of the mob dragged her off of the concrete slab that was once the foundation of the house while the other half stayed with the bodies to clean up the mess. They were yelling, throwing things at her, abusing her as they took her away from her home. Helena struggled against the men. She was nearly free until someone in the mob hit her with the butt of his gun. She was knocked out.

The memory faded away into darkness, leaving the past along with it. However, reality was harsher than her alternate nightmare.

Melody didn’t wake up. The images played in her head and haunted her subconscious. Her back arched up off the bed. Then her legs followed. Her arms hung at her sides and her head fell back. She levitated off the mattress. The raw emotion she felt in her dream escaped into actuality and the control that she belt around her power was breaking. The power took over her body. Her muscles seized and tensed up around her neck and arms. Her breathing was shallow. But she still couldn’t wake herself up.

Wade woke up though. He felt the bed shift and he thought Melody had woken up from another nightmare. He knew it wasn’t daybreak yet. They had only gone to sleep a few hours ago. He was facing away from her, towards the clear window to see that the sun hadn’t even peeked into the early morning sky. He groaned as he lifted himself into a sitting position. The sheets pooled around his hips as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Wade traced a hand were he thought Melody was. But instead be felt cold sheets. His head snapped into her direction. He went into a panic when he saw the sight that was unfolding.

He quickly got out of bed and ran over to the Melody’s side of the bed. He knelt down beside the bed. Wade wasn’t sure what to do. But he was curtain that this wasn’t good.

“Baby?” he said softly but urgently. Even though inside he was freaking out, he didn’t want to risk the consequences of waking her up so suddenly. Wade gently brushed away a stray curl from her face before caressing her cheek. “Mel?”

She finally woke up. But her eyes weren’t the dark blue crystals that Wade fell for. They were white. Two pure pools of white. All color had disappeared from her face. Her skin was white as snow. Melody seized again. Her mouth fell ajar and her eyes went wide. Wade took the opportunity to check her airway to see if it was clear. He was somewhat relieved so know that she wasn’t choking. But the relief was short lived. Melody’s power escalated to a level that Wade had never seen before.

Wade placed the back of his hand on Melody’s forehead. He retracted it when the heat nearly singed the skin off his hand. “Oh my God.”

Before he could react, Wade was hurled against the wall. Shards of broken glass from a picture frame dug into his back. He tried to scream but there was a pressure against his throat. Melody’s whole body lifted into the air. In any other circumstance, Wade would be ogling the fact that she was completely naked. But the lack of air was making him lightheaded. Melody had a psychic hold on him. The only way he knew to explain it was Darth Vader’s force hold. He didn’t expect it to be so painful. She floated towards him. She hauled Wade up the wall as she got closer. The glass in his back dug deeper and scrapped against the wall. Melody’s grip on his neck tightened. He clawed at his throat as if her hand was actually on it. There was no emotion in her white eyes. Not a shred of sentiment.

Wade choked out a few sounds that seemed to want to come out as words. He garroted in a few gasps of air. He tried not to look scared just in case the Melody that he knew was still inside of her somewhere. He knew she was be devastated if she knew he actual hurt him. The look in her eyes just got crazier even if her pupils weren’t there. Her hair hovered around her face like it was defying gravity. Her head tilted and an evil smirk spread across her face. The look made her face made Wade’s stomach churn.

“Hey, babe.” He struggled with the words. “One hell of a wakeup call.”

He chuckled slightly, then Melody tightened the hold on his neck even more making his chuckle turn into croaks. She pressed her lips roughly against his. Under normal circumstances, Wade would have welcomed her affections. But this felt different. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t his Melody.

_“_ _Pánta tóso asteío, agápi mou. Allá den tha sas sósei.”_

His breath was fading. And blood started to stream down his back.

“Melody…Please…”

Then, suddenly, the force around his neck was gone. He sucked in quick breathes of air. The power that kept him against the wall was gone and he dropped to the floor on his knees. Melody grabbed her face and shook her head violently. Her power lowered her in front of Wade. He was coughing aggressively, desperately trying to catch his breath. Wade looked up at Melody’s face. Tears flooded from her now closed eyes. And she couldn’t stop apologizing.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Wade heaved himself to his feet. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but she flinch and immediately retreated. Melody was still pale. She had broken into a sweat and she looked sick to her stomach. She pushed him away. She ran into the bathroom, holding her sides as she ran. Wade followed quickly when he heard her vomiting. He found her sitting on the edge of the tub, crouched over, hugging herself, and rocking back and forth. He sat by Melody. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She hid her face in his neck and sobbed.

Wade pulled Melody into his lap and rubbed her back to comfort her. His back started to heal, and the glass fell into the tub. Once the wounds closed, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the shower. She held on tight to his neck as he turned the water on and stepped into the chamber. Wade kept her close. He swayed gently as he hummed an unfamiliar song just to try giving his Melody some peace.

The hot water relaxed her muscles. She leaned in closer as her legs started to give out from under her. Wade sat on the tile floor and continued to hold her. Her sobs quieted but she was still crying. Wade buried his face into her wet mane. He kissed her forehead and kept his lips there as long as he could. And they stayed there until day break.     

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Deadpool's Lullaby. She kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people. Though her second life seems perfect, it also has it's dark secrets. But she has something that could change Wade's life and bring it back to the way he was before experimentation. Will Wade stick with her when her troubled past haunts her? Or is he in it for what she can give him?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve said through the computer screen. “I mean I know it was years ago, but the last time this happened— “

“I know, Steve,” Melody interrupted. “And I got it under control.”

She turned away from the laptop that sat on the vanity. Her hair was braided into a bun with a few ringlets framing her face. A light shadow painted her eyes and made their natural pigment appear brighter and vibrant. Her lips where a soft, natural pink that matched a tint in her cheeks. Melody’s body was hidden with a light grey silk robe. She glanced over her shoulder at her evening gown that hung in plastic on the open door. She faced the screen once again to see Steve and Tony sitting next to each other. Natasha was in the background, sitting in the pilot seat of the jet. Melody smirked slightly at the pout on Tony’s face.

“I know, Mel,” Steve chimed in. “You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Melody said sarcastically.

“I was looking out for you too, kid. Until I was betrayed,” Tony said in a passive aggressive tone.

“I didn’t tell you about the mission because you have the tendency to leak secrets, Tony,” she mocked in the same tone.

“You couldn’t trust me to keep a secret?”

Natasha laughed acerbically from her seat in the cockpit. Tony glared her from the corner of his eye. Steve rolled his eyes at the pair and continued the conversation with Melody.

“You ready for this, Mel?”

“I just want to get this over with, Cap. This has been going on long enough. I just want it to end.”

A knock at the door caught Melody’s attention. She quickly asked for the subject on the opposite end to wait a moment before turning back to the computer. “I have to go. I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Stay safe, kid.” Tony said before the picture cut out.

Melody closed the laptop as she sighed. “Come in,” she called out, her back still turned towards the doorway. She heard the door open but not close. She glanced over her shoulder to see a sight she wasn’t prepared to see. Wade stood in the doorway. His left hand was hiding something behind his back while his other hand straightened the bowtie around his neck. Melody never thought that she would ever see Wade in a tuxedo. And she could honestly say she liked the look of it. His hair was combed and tamed. His white dress shirt and black suit jacket fit well on his torso, matching his slacks. Slick, black Calvin Klein’s graced his feet. He leaned against the door frame with his ankles crossed over each other and one of his feet supporting his wait. Melody turned to face him as her eyes scanned all the way to the smirk on his face.

“Take a picture, sweetheart. It’ll last longer,” Wade mocked.

“Is it my fault that you clean up well?”

He smiled at her. Noticing her attire, he pushed off the doorframe and took her dress off the door opposite of himself. Wade slung the fabric over his shoulder and sauntered across the room. Melody crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes glanced down to skim the length of her tan legs and back up to her smug face.

“I could say the same to you,” he chuckled. “You should wear that instead. It looks good on you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Melody proclaimed, lightly pushing him on her shoulder.

She took the dress out of his hands and examined it. She groaned and shook her head. Rubbing her temples, she threw the gown on the vanity and slumped against the duvet. Ever since the early morning, a mild migraine has been forming and it wasn’t letting up. Melody’s had headaches after power flare ups all the time, but those are usually gone within a few hours. She closed her eyes, hopping that covering the bright light would help her. She felt a warm hand on her back, rubbing small circles in a constant pattern. Melody leaned her head on Wade’s shoulder when he sat next to her.

“Mel, are you okay?” he asked in a gentle voice.

Melody’s head shot up. She breathed out a halfhearted chuckle that didn’t sound like there was any humor hidden within it. She pushed him away as she heaved up off the duvet. Her arms were crossed over her chest but her back was still turned to him. The throbbing in her head was still pounding against her skull.

“Yes, Wade. I’m fine,” she snapped. “First Steve. Now you. I swear to God, if someone else asks me if I’m okay, I’m going to start throwing punches.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade said as he stood up from his seat and dropped a velvet necklace box on the cushioned couch. “You know Steve and I care about you, Melody.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly sliding it down her back to rest in between her shoulder blades. “If this is about last night…”

“Don’t.” Melody interrupted. “Please. Don’t remind me of what I did. It’ll only make it worse.”

“How about I try to help you forget?”

She felt him move away. She glanced over her shoulder to see him back at the duvet. He picked something up off the furniture. Wade ambled over to Melody, holding the box out in front of him.

“In my experience,” he said cracking the box open slightly. “You can always make someone forget something bad with an amazing gift.”

Melody smiled as he opened the box fully. Inside, laying on a bed of black velvet, was a rose gold chain with peach pearls arranged in various patches and patterns on the edge of the necklace. She took the piece of jewelry in her hands. Her fingers gently ran over the small gems. Wade smiled at the glow of joy that spread over her face. The pearls reflected in her eyes, making them shine and sparkle.

“Thank you, Wade.”

“Well, you know. When it comes to hidden cameras, S.H.I.E.L.D. really has it figured out.”

Wade seized the rose chain from her hands and pushed the robe away from her upper shoulder to expose her neckline. He clipped the chain, letting the metal fall on her skin. His thumb ran over her collar bone as she leaned her head against his chest. Wade wrapped his arms around Melody’s waist and kissed her temple.

“I should get dressed.”

Wade released her from his grip. Walking backwards out of the room, he watched Melody slip the negligee from her shoulders and expose the bare, olive skin of her back. The long gold chain of her necklace dropped down to her mid-back. A grin formed on his lips as she nonchalantly stripped in front of him, like it wasn’t a surprise what was under the thin fabric of her silk wrap. He stopped at the door frame, leaning his weight on the doorknob. Wade licked his lower lip as she held the dress up to cover her chest from his view.

“I was wrong, baby. You shouldn’t wear anything at all.”

“And give anyone else that pleasure? Mr. Wilson, I didn’t know you were so generous,” Melody teased as she ushered for him to finally leave.

“Good call,” he yelled as he sauntered back to the door of her bedroom. “Wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea about me and my generosity.”

Melody twittered as she heard the door close a few minutes later. A glimmer of light reflected of the diamond on her finger. Her stomach churned when the reality of her situation came flooding back to her. The only thing that kept her from going on a rampage was the fact that if she punched the mirror into hundreds of pieces, it would take at least a day or two for her to heal from it. Melody sighed to calm herself down. Then, she slid the soft silk garment onto her body and prepared for the night.

­­

* * *

“So, I just got off the phone with Fury,” Pierce said straightening his long suit tie. “The backup is on its way, and they’ll be on standby until Mel gives the signal. She’s running the show around here.”

“That’s not news.” Wade clipped small communicators in place of his cufflinks and adjusted his earpiece. “Why don’t you have to wear a bowtie? This is bullshit.”

The men conversed with themselves as the guests started to file into the house. The foyer and main room were cleared for the party. Wade and Pierce stood against the wall. Their arms were crossed behind their backs as they watched a crowd from quickly. A small jazz band set up next to the grand piano. Two or three musicians plus a pianist began to play soft jazz and classic music that was slightly buried under the growing chatter of the party guests.

“Do you have eyes on Johnson?”

Pierce scanned the room until he saw the familiar face of their target. Dick was smiling with three men as they drank cocktails. The men had various women on their arms that seemed to pretend that they were interested in the conversation. Dick’s eyes would occasionally glance up the stairs as he took a sip of his scotch. Soon, the women in the group broke off to make conversation with other guests. At that point, Dick gestured for the men to follow him.

“Subject is moving, in pursuit. Please standby,” Pierce stated through the communicator as he made his way toward the group of men that left the main crowd of people.

“Stay on him, Pierce. Proceed with caution,” Melody’s voice rang from the earpieces.

Wade’s focus stayed on Pierce until he saw him disappear into the crowd completely. Then, he turned back to the stairs. The sight that he saw at the top of the grand staircase made his knees weak and nearly collapse from under him. The dress hugged her curves. It was low cut and had a slit in the long skirt that exposed her tan legs. The thin straps were split and fell over her shoulders. The back was open, exposing her olive tan and the rose gold chain of her necklace. He gripped the banister at the bottom of the stair case. His mouth was agape as he watched Melody descend the steps and she smiled at him. Her dress flowed behind her as she walked, giving a glance of her strapped golden stilettos.

“Wow,” Wade said to himself. Though Melody heard it anyways. She blushed as she took his hand. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, dear. But you should close your mouth.” She gently pushed his chin up and pressed his lips together. “You’ll catch flies.”

“And you’ll catch everyone’s eye.”

They looped their arms together and disappeared into the crowd of party guests. Melody scanned through the crowd of faces she knew she should have recognized but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Both men and women turned their attention towards the couple. Normally, the attention wouldn’t bother her. But this time it was different. She suddenly felt awkward and unsophisticated. Wade squeezed her hand that he, unknowing to her, had laced with his own. Melody sighed; feeling her anxiety melt away.

“You’ll do great,” he whispered to her. She managed to smile slightly. The faces in the crowd seemed to become more unrecognizable as they went on. Smiles faded into the lights and the judgmental eyes became colors. Eventually, a face appeared out of the sea of people. A woman with a pale complexion and dark hair with a man that had ashy blond hair and a freckled nose. Melody’s headache seemed like the better option over the woman that found her in the crowd. Carol and George were the last people that she would want to see right now; besides her husband.

The hope that she would somehow turn invisible left quickly when she heard Carol squeal from across the room. Melody squeezed Wade’s arm as a warning of what she was about to put him through. Wade turned to Melody with a questionable look in his eyes. He saw the look on her face, then saw the woman that was pushing her way through groups of people to get to them, dragging a man by the arm behind her. She didn’t seem to be aware of what operation was going on with Dick, but Wade could see a resemblance between the two. As the woman got closer, Melody’s face got more and more sickly looking. He quickly put his arm around her waist to reassure her that she wasn’t alone.

“Mel!” Carol screeched in an annoying high pitched voice with her Long Island accent. “Oh my God. And here I thought you were never gonna join the party.”

Melody felt physically sick. She needed a drink. And Wade could sense that. Melody only had a flute filled with golden champagne. He knew she would need something a lot stronger than that. A waiter walked by and Wade gave him Melody’s empty glass as he asked for a tumbler of whisky. The waiter nodded and rushed back from the bar with a glass of golden-brown liquor and ice. Wade thanked him as he gave the drink to Melody.

“Thank you so much,” she mumbled. She drank half before she was able to face Carol.

Carol wore a honey colored lace A-line evening dress. Her dark hair was done up in a classic bun. Her husband was dressed in a simple black tuxedo, like most of the men at the party. Carol drug him through the crowd until they came to a stop in front of Melody and Wade. A smile spread across her face as soon as she saw Melody. Overcome with excitement, Carol threw herself on top of Melody in a tight embrace. She smelt like she’d been drinking before the party started. Melody knew she had to be drunk. She wouldn’t act like this if she wasn’t.

Melody faked a smile as she pulled her sister-in-law off of her shoulders. “Carol. George. It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Oh, come on now. It’s only been a few months.” Carol’s eyes shifted to Wade. “Mel, you never said you were bringing a gentleman friend.”

“I don’t remember mentioning anything about that, Carol.”

Carol’s forehead wrinkled and she knit her eyebrows together in confusion. “I was sure…”

“My wife is just confused,” George interrupted. He reached a hand out to share a handshake with Wade. “George Cawford. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Wade Wilson. Likewise.”

“Melody,” Carol chimed in again. “I thought you would be with my brother tonight. Where is Dicky anyways? It’s his party and he’s missing the whole thing.”

“I’m sure he would love to join us. But I believe he’s in his office…dealing with some work with his associates,” Melody said as she tucked a loose curl behind her hear to disguise the fact that she tapped her earpiece twice to contact Peirce.

Carol kept complaining about Dick as Peirce’s voice came in silently through Melody’s earpiece. _“Subject is in his office. No visual. Stand by. I’ll alert when movement is confirmed.”_

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter about Dick. You seem like you’ve found a companion for the evening,” Carol said pulling her back to the conversation. Wade and George seemed to be having their own side conversation. She heard parts of it. George was asking about the best teams to bet on in this season of hockey playoffs and Wade was giving the lineup he thought was most successful.

“Just remember what you do in marriages like this, Mel,” Carol continued. In her drunken state she probably didn’t know what she was saying. She watched the wine in her goblet spin against the glass. “Men like my brother can’t be satisfied. I’m glad he has you. Loyal, faithful, everything a good wife should be. So, tell me? Is Richard satisfied?” Her tone changed dramatically. Before it was cheery and easygoing, now it was demanding and threatening. With every word she said, Melody felt her stomach drop.

“Will you please excuse me, for one moment?”

Melody quickly made her way away from the group, not even bothering to tell Wade where she was going. She didn’t even know where she was going. She just knew she needed to get away from Carol. Carol knew something about her brother’s business, if she did, she wasn’t going to say anything about it to Melody. Anything to not shatter the perfect illusion that was the Johnson family and what they stood for. Melody could hear Wade’s voice calling after her, but she ignored it. His voice faded into the crowd as she went further and further. She clinched the tumbler glass in her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white. The early autumn breeze blew her shirt behind her as she walked out on the balcony off the ballroom. Melody finally heard something that she didn’t know she needed until now; silence.

The soft sound of the band drifted out into the night air but the voices of the crowd faded into muffled hums behind the walls. Melody’s hand was still tense around the glass. The headache throbbed as a dull numb in the back of her head and in her temples. Even when she was away from everyone and the party, she felt like she still couldn’t breathe. The air caught in her chest and swelled around her heart. She was choking on nothing, but she was still alive. Small cracks formed down the rim of the glass as Melody released a shaky breath to calm herself. She rested her hands on the stone railing of the balcony. The terrace hung high over the back lawn of the house and overlooked the darkened valley.

Soft footsteps came up behind her. A familiar feeling came over Melody. She glanced over her shoulder to see concerned brown eyes looking back at her. She turned away, hiding from the man once again. She hoped she could ignore the world she was in for a few more minutes before being dragged back in. Looking out into the distance of the rolling hills, the thoughts of running away crossed her mind. The thought of just saying _“Fuck it”,_ jumping off the balcony, landing on the ground, running away, and never looking back. Leaving everything there. Wade, S.H.I.E.L.D, everything. No matter how much it hurt her to leave Wade, the idea still lingered in her brain. The knowledge that his life would possible be less complicated without her dragging him into her problems. And S.H.I.E.L.D.? She wouldn’t be able to hide from them. They would find her. They would always find her.

“Mel?” A concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Wade walked up beside her and leaned against the railing. Melody wouldn’t look at him. She continued to glare out at the dark horizon. Her lips were perched in a fine line like she was in deep thought. The glass in her hand cracked in a thin line along the edge. Her fist tightened around the glass until the pressure was too much. The tumbler shattered into pieces. Jagged glass cut Melody’s hand causing Wade to panic when he saw blood. But she didn’t seem phased by her own actions. “Melody? What the hell?”

Wade took the white pocket square from his breast pocket. He grabbed her hand and started to take pieces of glass out of her palm. Then he wrapped the cloth around the area that had the most damage. She held onto his hand suddenly. He soon felt weaker. Not a dramatic change, but enough to recognize the feeling. Melody was using her power on him once more. He thought she must be confused and didn’t know she was even using it. But she too looked strained, like she was concentrating. The feeling stopped as soon as it started. The cloth around her hand was splattered with blood on the center of her palm but there didn’t seem to be any additional stain. The cuts on her hand were gone completely.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Dammit,” Wade said as he stuffed the material back into his pocket out of sight. “What is it with you and scaring the hell out of me?”

A smile graced his lips, hopping it would prompt Melody to do the same. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a slight smirk, but she couldn’t bring herself to make a full smile. A few small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away fast. Her makeup was too expensive to waste on crying. But the ache on emotion that settled in her chest throbbed dully in her heart and creeped its way into her throat to choke her.

“Why do we do this, Wade?” Melody said shaking her head.

Wade didn’t respond, so she continued.

“We risk our lives, our sanity, the only things we can actually control, and we give them away to people that just want a job done. What’s even the point? Huh? Whatever we do isn’t going to save anyone. S.H.I.E.L.D. is fucked up to think that this is going to make any difference in the world. Honestly, who are we kidding?”

“Mel?”

She continued, not even hearing Wade’s interlude. She started to pace in short, rapid patterns. What she normally did with she was having small anxiety attacks. “You know what we should do? We should just run away. Forget everything that we did in the past. Hell, change our names if we must. If S.H.I.E.L.D finds us, we’ll just fight our way out.”

Melody took Wade’s hands in hers. “What do you say, _agápi mou_?”

Wade knew she was about to break down. Whenever she was sad, angry, or out of control, she spoke in her native language. He learned that the hard way the night before. But he also knew if he didn’t calm her down soon, she would become irrational.

“Mel,” he said gently. “You know I would do anything for you. And I’d follow you anywhere. But you’ve come too far to back out of this now. You’re going to get through this. You’re gonna take this prick down. And you are going to be a hero.”

Wade tucked a loose curl behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. She melted into him and relaxed. She blinked her eyes at him like she had been taken out of a trance.

“That’s more than I will ever be.”

Melody smiled lightly as Wade caressed his thumb across her smooth skin. He felt a slight bump on in the side of her face next to her jawline, as if she had a healed cut across the surface that lined her cheek. But it was invisible to Wade. She sighed and took his hand away from her face, and held it with her own. Wade kissed her knuckles.

“You’re right,” Melody breathed. “I guess the stress has just been a little much on me. I’ve never acted like this before.”

“You ever try nonconventional stress relief? I believe masturbation is a good one.”

Melody punched him in the shoulder, but her small act of fierceness wouldn’t stop the twinkle of laughter that escaped past her lips. “Nice job killing the mood, Wilson. Why don’t you go tell some orphans that Santa’s not real too?”

Wade gasped. “Santa’s not real?!”

Melody broke out in a full-on smile. “You’re an idiot.”

“There’s the Mel I’m used to,” Wade said taking her in his arms once more. She rested her head against his shoulder and supported herself on his chest. The sound of a soft piano flowed out of the ballroom and fell on their ears. Melody hid her face in his neck, a small laugh huffed through her nose as the harmony of a harmonica paired along with the ivories. His hands drifted to her waist, right above her hips. Wade rested his cheek against her head. He kissed her curls as she started to sway with her to the music. She took one of his hands and cupped it with hers while her other hand embraced his shoulder.

A smile crept to her lips as the vocalist began to sing. “I can’t believe you requested _Piano Man_. Could you be more cliché?”

Wade chuckled. “You know I could.” He hummed along with the song.

He swung Melody around and twirled her under his arm. Her twinkle of laughter lifted into the night air. The sound warmed his chest and caused his smile to widen. She pulled herself closer to him. Coiling in each other’s arms. Their laughter nearly drowned out the music. They held each other close as the song started to increase in volume gradually. Her nose rubbed softly against his. His lips grazed along her cheek. Wade was overcome with sudden joy and he lifted Melody in his arms. The glimmer in her eyes as he spun around the balcony caused his heart to swell with emotion. The intensity of the music faded away, leaving them with a dull hum of the grand piano. Melody gripped her hands on his shoulders as Wade lowered her to the ground once more. She trailed up to his neck and pulled him close.

Wade smiled. No words were shared between them. Melody laced her hands together behind his neck. His skin was warm against her fingers. She gently tickled the nape of his neck, interweaving her fingers in his hair causing a shiver to trail down his spine. She could’ve thrown him head first off the balcony, into the garden, and he would’ve apologized to her. Melody had complete control. Wade wouldn’t want to have it any other way. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her bended fingers.  

“I worship you,” he whispered. The tone in his voice made Melody curtain that he meant to say that to himself. The pit in her stomach only got deeper. Why did he have to be like this? Especially to someone like her. He may have put up a sarcastic, nonchalant, couldn’t-care-less attitude. But she saw a broken, sad, and damaged man that might love her, or at least cared for her. Just the thought of the possibility that someone could, in fact, love her, made her feel hollow. She was poison, a virus without a cure, a cancer with no treatment. If Melody didn’t know any better, she would say that she would be the death of him.

Before she could protest, Wade captured her lips to pull her out of her thoughts. The pit in Melody’s stomach disappeared as soon as they touched. Every shred of self-doubt that she once felt left her body in the form of a sigh against his lips. Melody deepened their embrace, trying to get as close to Wade as possible. As if he would be seized from her grasp at any moment and she would never see him again. She would go so far as to say that she loved him. Melody did care about him dearly, but love wasn’t an emotion that came to people like her. At least not easily. And what if he didn’t love her back? Would he even be here if he didn’t?

Wade pulled her closer, as if he could hear her inner thoughts and was trying to reassure her that he wasn’t going anywhere. His hands were tight on her hips. He was afraid if he didn’t hold onto her tight, she would run away in her confused state. And lord only knows what could happens to him without her. He already lost so much, Wade couldn’t lose Melody too.

But of course, good things can’t last forever.

Melody found herself on the cold marble of the balcony. Her cheek throbbed, and her nose was bloody and numb. The metallic taste of iron lingered on her tongue. The lips that were safely against Wade’s were now stained red. Melody’s vision blurred. She was sure she was punched; hard. If she didn’t have enhanced abilities, the force alone would have killed her.

The event happened so fast that she didn’t notice who hit her, but she had a hunch of who it could have been. She remembers the feeling of Wade being forcibly pulled away from her. But then all she felt was the numbing pain that was dulled against by the confusion in her skull. As her vision began to clear, Melody could make out the stars in the night sky, and the sound of Wade’s gruff voice cursing into the chilled air.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Wade yelled at the two men that held his arms, restraining him away from helping Melody.

“I could say the same thing to you. Can’t I Melody?” A cold, yet familiar voice cut through the thick autumn air. Melody’s heart turned to stone and sank toward the ground. Above her was the face of the unrecognizable man that was her husband. Though his expressions had always been cold, but there was a heat of white hot rage behind his eyes. Dick’s voice remained calm and intimidating. He rubbed his right hand at the knuckles and shook his head with disappointment. Melody looked past him to see Wade’s continued to struggle against the other two men. Wade had to be keeping up appearances, because he could’ve handled Dick’s goons on any given day.

“Oh, Melody,” Dick said frigidly. He knelt to be face to face with her. “What am going to do with you?”

His voice was cold and harsh, like a sharp knife that cut straight through her chest and twisted in a motion that mixed her blood with ice. Dick continued, “I took you from that awful place. I brought you into my home. Gave you everything you could possibly want. And what do you do to thank me?”

Melody looked into the wild bloodshot eyes of the animal that held her bruised jaw. Pupils blown wide like the eyes of an addict. That must have been it. Dick must’ve been doing coke. A faint trail of blood trickled out of his right nostril toward his lip. He nonchalantly cleaned it with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“You betray me,” he snarled through gritted teeth. “Just like the no-good whore before you.”

 _“Salta gamisou_ , _esý kommáti skatá,”_ Melody gasped through the pain in her jaw.

“ _Tsk, tsk,_ ” Dick clicked his teeth. “Such a beautiful face, and such a foul mouth.”

She spat the blood in her mouth out at him. He smirked, almost laughing at her actions.

“I guess you already know about Rachel, hmm? I’m sure your special friend, Wade, must’ve told you about it. But I’d like to give you the details. It might make your decisions easier in the future.”

Melody shifted uncomfortably, trying hard to get away from Dick. But to no avail. He kept her close, holding her chin tight in his hand. “Rachel was like you, Mel. But not as uncontrollable. She knew her place, up to a point. But then, she got a little too nosey. She got cocky. Incorrigible. Disobedient. She had to be dealt with. Do you want to know what happened to her?”

Melody shook her head furiously, her eyes clouded with tears and her chest tight with emotion.

Dick ignored her. “First, she tried to run away. But that just made her situation worse. By the time I was done with her, she couldn’t run anymore. You should have seen her. So weak and pathetic. But she’s always been that way. She was so passive when I had her. If she would’ve just minded her own business, I wouldn’t have to act the way I did. You know what I did to her?” He leaned in close. “I slit her throat while she screamed for mercy. Watched the blood gush and flow down her neck. The sound of her gargling, choking on her own blood, it was music to my ears.”

His voice got low and serious. “Do you want to know what that was like, Melody.”

Her breath strained as she tried to stop the tears from escaping her eyes and showing weakness to Dick. But she was frightened. She’d seen a lot of frightening things in her life, but this was a life and death situation and it was staring her straight on. But before Dick could do anything to hurt her physically, a broken chuckle was heard behind them.

Dick snarled and turned toward the mercenary that was being held back by the other men. An insane cackle escaped Wade’s mouth and got more erratic and creepy. His face turned dark and unreadable. Dick grabbed a fist full of Melody’s hair, causing her braid to come loose and topple over her shoulders.    

“You sadistic, fuck,” Wade growled in a low, hoarse voice that he only used when he was pissed off to no end. “What makes you think you could actually get away with this?”

Melody gave Wade pleading eyes, like she was silently warning him to be cautious. His deep brown iris’ reassured her that he knew what he was doing. It took every nerve in his body not to break free and blow there cover by beating Dick to a bloody pulp. But it wasn’t the time for that; that wasn’t what was going to happen tonight. They needed more time. S.H.I.E.L.D. should’ve been there by now. Wade needed to distract Dick until backup came.

Dick chuckled darkly. “I don’t see how I couldn’t? Once I get rid of you two,” he tightened his grip on Melody’s hair causing her to shriek slightly. “No one will be left to stop me.”

“You think we’re the only people investigating you?” Wade resumed. “You thought killing Rachel would stop it, didn’t you? And how did that work out? You’re paranoid. Panicked. Looking anywhere for a way out, but running into a brick wall of evidence against you. You have nowhere left to go, so now you’re cleaning house.”

Dick waved the men away. The two assailants holding Wade back by his arms backed to the entryway of the balcony and disappeared by into the party. Wade huffed out a breath as he climbed back to his feet from his knees. The two men were face to face. Their eyes trying hard to cut though the other, but failing to do so. Dick’s cold blue eyes were filled with the only thing that Wade could use against him, fear. He was afraid. Afraid of losing everything in a matter of seconds by the one person that he thought he had complete control over. His entire world was falling apart, and Wade was going to use that against him.

Dick was the first to avert is eyes away from the mercenary, his first mistake, when he heard Melody whimper slightly from the pain. He scoffed at her and threw against the stone. Her hands were bloody from the rock and the force. Her dress was torn from the beating and her hair was a wild mess. Dick backed away from her, clinging to the railing in a paranoid manner. His eyes shifted between Wade and Melody. Wade kept his gaze on him as he helped Melody to his feet. The young couple shared a few words of comfort before they continued to acknowledge the other man with them. Wade offered his arm to support Melody, but she denied. She stood up strong, but a weight was still on her shoulders as she glared daggers at her husband.

Wade continued his monologue. “I’ve seen that look before, Johnson. Fear. Panic. Maybe some regret. Feelings you haven’t felt before. Those won’t go away by killing up. They’ll just get worse. They’ll eat you alive for as long as you live. You may not feel guilt right now. But I guarantee you, as the years go by, that pit in your stomach is just going to grow and eat you alive. And you’ll want to eat a gun. As much as I would love to hear that the devil finally dragged your ass to Hell, I would be sad that it wasn’t one of us that helped you there. So, I suggest that you give up now. Because no matter where you go, or what you do, for the rest of your miserable life you will never be free again. You will always be looking over your shoulder thinking, ‘have they found me?’ ‘is this going to be the end?’. Do you really want to live a life like that?”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Dick questioned.

Wade smirked, “I like to call it a distraction.”

The music in the main room stopped suddenly. Shouts of the party guests echoed through the halls of the house. The front door crashed open and a S.W.A.T. team came rushing inside. The people in the main foyer put their hands up in the air and lowered to the ground. Before mass panic could start, the crowd saw a familiar face of a hero emerge from the black tactical gear the wall of men was wearing. The face of Captain America stepped into view, and the crowd settled from unorganized panic, to suspicious mumbles amongst themselves. Behind him entered Iron-man and Natashia guns at the ready with the team.

Dick looked back at Melody. His cold blue eyes stared deep into her soul, but this time she could look back without fear. The glare on his face was nothing compared to the things he was about to go through. Her chest swelled with confidence that she hadn’t felt since she started this mission. She could hear the footsteps of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and her colleagues come rushing down the hallway towards the balcony.

“Richard Johnson,” Melody announced as two men from the S.W.A.T.  team grabbed Dick’s arms and cuffed his hands behind his back.

“You fucking bitch!” Dick screamed as the S.W.A.T men restrained him.

She continued, “You are hereby under arrest by The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, the Department of Homeland security, and the United States government for eighty-five counts of human trafficking, sexual assault, and the rape and murder of government agent, Rachael Mores.”

“You’re a cop?”

Steve and Tony stood behind Melody as she stood staring at the man on his knees in front of her. She paraded over to Dick, a serious expression darkened her face leaving no room for emotion. The men on the balcony surrounded her with silence. Natasha was at the entryway, facing the crowd inside. She glanced over her shoulder at the scene that was unfolding behind her. Melody knelt face to face with Dick. Wade was concerned about Melody’s state of mind; hoping that she was stable enough to control her power, especially now.

“Special Agent Melody Russo, of S.H.I.E.L.D.” She finally said breaking the uneasy silence. The look on Dick’s face was more rewarding than anything she could’ve asked for. His face went pale and sickly. He was done. There was nothing he could say or do to get out of this situation. The S.W.A.T. men dragged him to his feet, his wrist straining against the cuffs.

Melody looked him straight in the eye without fear for the first time in a long time. Her eyes were unreadable to him, something that he had never experienced in his life.

“Who’s the bitch now?”

Dick’s face turned back to a hard expression. He snarled at Melody and tried to pull his arms out of the grasp of the S.W.A.T. men. But they held him tight and hauled Dick into the ballroom as he screamed the worst obscenities at the woman that took him down. The frightened people sat on the marble floors avoiding the hate-filled eyes of their host as he was pushed through the crowd. The S.W.A.T. team took Dick out of the house and into a black van that had his associates already in the back. Five other men sat with their wrists locked to the railing above their heads with handcuffs. Dick sat on the end of the bench. His hands cuffed to the railing like the others, he looked out the small window of the back door. He looked at Melody one last time. The look in his eyes gave her the message. She was sure he was trying to say, _“This isn’t over.”_ And Melody knew it wasn’t the end of any of this. But she held her head high, and watched as the van sped away with the felons.

A weight was lifted of Melody’s shoulders, finally. She felt like crying, yelling, and celebrating all at once. But the lingering feeling of doubt would creep up any moment now, and she knew she would come crashing down from this high too fast if she let her guard down at any moment. And on her list of things to deal with, an angry sister-in-law was the last thing Melody wanted to handle at this moment.

Carol stormed up to Melody, a fire in her eyes of pure rage. Without warning, Carol struck a hard blow across Melody’s face. Wade, Steve, and Tony came rushing to her aid, but she waved them off. She wanted to hear what the woman had to say about what happened with her brother. George pushed through the crowd, looking disheveled as he chased his wife. Carol’s nostrils flared with anger and her face was red. Bitter, angry tears stained her cheeks and ruined her eye makeup. She was too upset to care about how crazy she looked to the others around her.

“How could you do this to us?” Carol cried hysterically. “We took you into our family when you came from nothing. All you had to do was be a good wife and keep your mouth shut about all of this.”

“Carol,” Melody snapped. “I suggest that _you_ keep your mouth shut or I’ll arrest you too for conspiracy and being an accomplice to human trafficking.” She signaled to two men in suites before Carol could object. “Gentlemen, please take Mr. and Mrs. Cawford to our facilities with the other guests and make sure they are taken care of.”

George grabbed Carol’s arms to stop her from lashing out again. He made sure that she walked down the hall and out of the foyers; it was just a matter of time before she started kicking and screaming. Carol screaming bloody murder currently wouldn’t help Melody’s headache and the face that came up to her didn’t either. She dreaded this moment the most. How was she going to explain this clusterfuck to her supervisor, who just so happened to be walking up to her.

A man with faded blond hair and a smug face swaggered in Melody’s direction. She desperately tried to avoid eye contact; look anywhere except for in front of her. She looked for Wade. Her eyes searched through the crowds of confused people. She saw him across the foyer talking to Pierce, who was being checked by the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical team for a head wound. They found him in the hallway with his head split open from a blow with a lamp. She never got a warning message from him when Dick left his office; that must’ve been why.

But Melody was still in her own crisis now. She couldn’t signal to Wade to help her, and it would be too obvious that she was avoiding her superior officer. But it was too late to ignore him any longer. The man wore a pinstriped suit and a thin black tie. His dull blond hair was greying on the sides. His face was wrinkled with lines from smug smiles and scowls of disapproval. Put now, his face was a smug smile, like he planned the whole ordeal. There was no surprise what Melody felt about him. If the glares she shot his way was any indicator.

“Agent Russo.” His voice rang thick in Melody’s ears. She turned to face him as he continued. “I see everything went according to plan.”

Melody scoffed, “’According to plan’? Tell me, Alexander. How is your brother almost bleeding out in the hallway and my psychopath husband threatening to kill me, part of the ‘plan’?”

Alexander chuckled darkly, causing Melody’s glare to intensify.

“I didn’t authorize a freelance agent to join in on this mission.”

Melody glanced over his shoulder at Wade. “I needed help. And it’s not like this mission was high on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar.”

He interrupted her abruptly. “Get rid of him.”

Melody was stunned. Her heart dropped into her stomach. And a lump formed in her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest with anger. “Excuse me?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t need any looser ends. The department definitely doesn’t need another loose cannon mercenary on permanent payroll.” His backhanded words stung. “I’m sure he knows your story, Melody.”

Her face fell as she avoided his eyes.

“Ah. Of course, he doesn’t.” Alexander lifted her chin do that she looked him in the eyes. “We both know you don’t want your S.H.I.E.L.D. file to go public. And I’ve done my best to keep it safe and secure. I’d hate to see what Wade would do if he knew about everything you did that led you to your particular skillset and your line of work.”

Melody could fell the order that she was regretting coming up at any minute. She couldn’t do that to Wade. He’s already lost so much; she couldn’t take away the one thing that kept him grounded into normal society. Melody jerked away from Alexander. A glare permanently plastered on her face for the remainder of their conversation.

But the orders came, and they stung like a knife in the back.

“Erase his memory.”  

Alexander squeezed her forearm as he walked away to handle the commotion of the people. As he left her alone, Wade crossed from the opposite end of the foyer. The room was nearly emptied, with only a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the forensics team documenting the scene. The smile on Wade’s face faded when he saw Melody. She was almost a sickly pale color. She looked like someone had punched her in the gut again and she couldn’t breathe.

“Mel, are you okay?” Wade asked as he attempted to hold her in his arm. She flinched. He pulled away, thinking that he had hurt her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She looked up at him. A small smile crept on her face. His warm brown eyes were full of compassion and understanding, two things that she hadn’t known she needed to see.

“You didn’t. I’m fine…. I’m fine,” she hoped she didn’t sound as unsure as she felt. “It just doesn’t feel like it’s actually over.”

“Don’t worry, babe.” Wade pushed her bangs out of her eyes and caressed her cheek. “I’m here for you.”

He pulled her into a tight embrace and she melted into him. She felt like they fit so perfectly together. Like they were both missing each other and had to find each other to feel whole again. After months of going through all this together, she couldn’t see anyone else she could possibly spend her life with. But would she go as far as to say she loved him? Even she couldn’t answer that question. There were so many thoughts going through her mind all at once.

And Alexander’s orders were still ringing in her head. Silent tears feel from her eyes and onto Wade shoulder. She wished he didn’t notice.  

 _‘Erase his memory.’_   


	11. Chapter 11

“So, you just let her go?” Weasel said, pouring another shot into Wade’s glass.

Wade glared at the man behind the bar. Picking up his glass, he reluctantly answered the question. “Yeah… yeah I did.” He drank the useless alcohol, feeling a warm sensation as he did so but it never lasted more than a few seconds. No matter how much he tried, he could never get drunk. Even when the only thing he wanted to do was drink to forget everything. Wade didn’t even know what went wrong. And it ate him up inside.

“Don’t know why you would willingly let her go. She was perfect for you. And anyone that can make you look normal again, is a keeper in my book.”

“You say that like I wanted her to leave.” He rubbed his temples in annoyance. Sister Margaret’s was mostly empty, except for the two of them. It was about five in the morning, but Wade had been there for a while. It was either this, or sitting alone in his apartment. And at least this option had more alcohol. Not that it did him any good. The pain he felt in his chest hadn’t numbed yet and the memory of Melody still burned in the back of his mind. Wade shook his head to try to get the image of her face out of his head. But the practice was hopeless.

Wade moved his glare down to the tumbler glass in his hand that held a golden liquid. The color only furthered his pain. Giving him a bitter reminder of what he was missing. And God, did he miss her. The hollow feeling deep within his chest continued to grow. He tugged the hood of his sweatshirt further down his face, hiding his bloodshot eyes from the world. A glint of light reflected off his left ring finger. The dim lighting of the bar shined off the black obsidian band.  The ring burned his skin. The chain around his neck burned even hotter. Wade didn’t dare to expose the small silver shackle that weighed heavy against his collar.

He finished the rest of his drink and stormed away from the bar. The hallway was dark. The florescent lights flickered down the length of the hall. Wade stumbled into a door, quickly locking it behind him. His breathing was shallow. He had been holding back tears for days now, refusing to even acknowledge that he had a full set of human emotions. Wade gripped the sides of the sink. He let out a set of heavy, rapid sighs. The contents in his stomach ached and churned causing him to feel worse. He pulled the hood off his head and ran a hand through his hair and along his face. He could feel his wet cheeks. Had he been crying this whole time?

Wade cursed at himself. He looked the mirror. The face looking back at him was one that he didn’t recognize. His eyes were red and puffy. His face was unshaven and sunken. He hated what he saw. The man in the mirror taunted him inside his head.

_“How could you let her leave?” “She was everything to you.” “Did you really believe that someone like her could actually love someone like you?” “I can’t say I blame her.” “Have you seen yourself without the ring?”_

The voices got louder and louder, like they were being amplified off the walls and could be heard past the fire escape and down to the street below. They mocked him continuously, until he couldn’t comprehend their words anymore. His head pounded, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Just shut up!” he yelled as he beat his fists against the porcelain tiles.

Everything was quiet. He was alone again. No voices. No one to talk to. Completely alone. Wade wasn’t sure that was such a good thing. The silence just reminded him of her. And how they got to this point. Wade could barely look at himself in the mirror anymore without thinking about the day she left. His emotions raged, and he was becoming irrational. He couldn’t stand the sight that he saw in front of him. Wade slipped the ring off his finger and the image in the looking glass shifted into the scarred face of his past. The voices in his head came creeping back slowly. If they got louder, there would be no way to stop them. He became irrational again. He couldn’t control his actions.

Blood ran down his arm from his knuckles as the glass from the mirror was embedded into his hand. The wounds started healing instantly. The reflection of his face still stared back at him through the shattered pieces of crystal on the wall. He pushed away from the sink, leaning against the opposite wall. His hands covering his face, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Wade could feel the walls of the small room closing in on him again. He had to get out. He had to get fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating. He opened the bathroom window that led to the rusted fire-escape. Wade gripped the railing as he climbed the steps up to the roof.

The rooftops were a painful reminder of what he had lost. The ring that she gave him was in his fist, burning a hole through his skin. He stood on the edge of the building the late autumn wind blew past him, threatening to push him off the side. But he stayed grounded. He choked on the breath that stuck in his throat. Wade couldn’t even close his eyes without seeing her soft, deep blue eyes staring back at him and his heart swelled with emotion. He looked down at the ring in his palm. The only thing that kept her in his memory was this ring and the necklace around his collar. He raised his fist over his head, threatening to throw the band as far away as possible.

He paused. The memory of her flooded back into his head. Her face. Her voice. Her smile. Everything that made him fall for her in the first place. And then she was just gone, in a matter of seconds. He should’ve done something. He should’ve convinced her to stay. Or, and he hated this thought, beg her to erase her from his memory. It would hurt not remembering Melody, but what hurt more was seeing her face in his head and not being able to do anything about it. But getting rid of the ring wouldn’t bring Melody into his life, and it wouldn’t make his life better.

Wade lowered his fist and sighed. He slipped the ring back on his finger, and his image changed back to his smooth skin and dirty blond hair. He backed away from the edge and slumped on the floor. His legs were tucked up to his chest. His chin rested on his kneecaps. He wrapped his arms around his shins. He looked like a child that was pouting after a tantrum. But he didn’t know what else to do. All Wade could possible do now was sit with the recollection of Melody leaving.

A month after Melody had closed the case against Richard Johnson, S.H.I.E.L.D. had commandeered her house for the remainder of the investigation. Melody had stayed in the house for a few more weeks to gather her things. But ever since the night of the arrest, Melody was different somehow. She was quitter, distracted, and withdrawn. Wade tried to get her to open up, but it just made her more closed to him. Wade could sense that she was hiding something from him, but every time the subject came up Melody would avoid him at all costs.

Wade guessed that this result was coming by the way she was acting. The day that she moved out of her house was the last time he saw her. He had moved out some time before, and bought a reasonable apartment on the west end of Hollywood with the money he got from S.H.I.E.L.D. But he had to see her again. Black vans were parked in the drive way. Men were hauling cases of equipment out of the mansion. Wade ignored them, walking up the stairs and into the foyer. The house was completely stripped out. The artworks and furniture were cleared out, leaving just the white marble floors behind.

Wade glanced around the main room to see tresses of golden honey that he knew all too fondly. He smiled to himself, until she turned around. Her skin was pale, and she looked sickly. Her face twisted with concern, but she wasn’t looking at him. She wore a simple burgundy sweater with tight dark blue slacks, and light brown laced ankle boots. A dark russet leather jacket hid her body from the rest of the world, but she couldn’t hide from him. Seeing her made Wade feel out of place, somehow. He wore his ratted denim jeans with sneakers, a dark grey hoodie and a light brown hunting jacket. Not exactly what he’d call “professional”.

He quickly made his way over to her, pushing past agents and movers. A small smile graced his face as he addressed her. His hand graced her shoulder as she turned around.

“Mel,” he said cautiously.

Melody turned completely to look at Wade. Fear and concern sparkled in her eyes. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Like he was the last person that she wanted to see. He felt slightly hurt, but he held her hand in his until she withdrew. She glanced at the men around her and pulled him to the side.

“Wade,” Melody whispered. “What are you doing here?”

His brow crinkled with confusion. The tone in her voice was threatening, but her brushed the feeling off. He breathed out a chuckle of embarrassment.

“I, uh. I wanted to see you.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Now is not an appropriate time, Wade.” She marched to the front door where the movers were loading the last of the equipment into the vans. Wade followed close behind with a confused look on his face. He caressed her arm gently, but she still flinched slightly.

“Melody, what’s going on with you lately?” Wade inquired cautiously.

“Nothing that concerns you,” she snapped, pulling away from him. She wouldn’t even look at him.

“Mel, please look at me?”

Melody reluctantly turned to face him again. Her face was paler than usual, and her eyes were sunken slightly and irritated, like she hadn’t slept in days. She looked exhausted. His hand stroked her check gently. What he thought was a sentimental gesture cause Melody to recoil and pull away. He knew he didn’t hurt her, but her action made his stomach feel hollow as if he had done something to harm her.

“What is going on with you nowadays?” he exclaimed. “You’re distant. You’re not returning any of my calls or messages. You look like you’ve been working yourself half to death. And now you’re packing up your house, without telling me, I might add.”

Melody wouldn’t look at him, but he could see her eyes start to water. His heart pounded through his chest. He tried to calm himself down and ease the tension in his voice.

He sighed. “Please, Melody. After all we’ve been through, I deserve an explanation.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. relocated me… back to New York,” she said softly. “I didn’t have the heart to tell you.”

Wade felt like he had been punched in the gut. No, more than that. He felt more like he had been ganged up on in an alley, beaten and then shot in the stomach a few times for good measure. _‘She didn’t have the heart to tell us? What’s that supposed to mean?’_

He silenced the voice in his head long enough to get a coherent thought out.

“Oh.” Was that all he could say? There he stood, on the front steps of her mansion, dumbfounded. He just found out that she was moving all the way across the country, probably never to be seen in California again, and the only thing he could think to say as a response was ‘ _Oh_ ’.

He couldn’t stop his words from escaping his throat. They came up like it was trying to escape the acid that churned in the pit of his stomach. “Will I ever see you again?” _’Stupid!’_

That was the question she was dreading to hear from him. She couldn’t even give him a straight answer. She couldn’t even meet his eyes. “I know that the city has a lot of painful memories for you, and I don’t want to add anymore to that. But the alternative is far worse than this.”

“What could be possibly worse than this?” Wade asked, a little more harsh than he meant. He could see her retreat slightly. Her nose wrinkled in the way that Wade thought made her look like a confused child. His heart tightened and threatened to pound straight out of his chest. Melody’s sapphire spheres were clouded with mist as she held back blubbering cries. He reached out to embrace her, but she pushed him away once more.

“Don’t act like you know what I’m going through with this, Wade,” Melody snapped, her eyes filled with anger. Looking around, she hushed herself as she saw wondering eyes glance in their direction. She pulled him aside, to the other side of the driveway behind the black SUV’s that were parked there. Peering over her shoulder, she lowered her voice to a whisper. “There are issues with this case. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t want any loose ends during the conviction or we’ll lose everything… having me in on this case in the first place was pushing our luck. And now with you…” she trailed off. She seemed conflicted in her thoughts.

“There are things that I’ve done in my life, horrible things, that you don’t know about. I’ve hurt a lot of people. And God only knows how many souls I’ll have to face one day. I can’t change what I’ve done in the past, but I can control what I do now.”

“Melody, what are you talking about? You’re starting to worry me.”

“I have to leave. And I can’t let you come with me.”

Wade’s face dropped. Melody saw Alexander looking her way from behind Wade. She glared at his smug face. Shaking her head, she avoided his eyes. She brought Wade in closer to her so that he would be the only person to hear what she was about to say.

“Wade, there are situations happening here that they don’t want you to know. To them, you’ve already seen too much. You’re already collateral damage to these people and some of them don’t think twice about getting rid of people that they think are too dangerous to keep around.”

Melody swallowed thickly. “What they want me to do…” her voice trailed off into barely that of a purr. “I can’t take something like that from you. I can’t do that again.”

Wade blinked. “Do… do they want you to kill me?”

“They know that’s impossible. Their smart. They know a lot about my power and yours. They also know our weaknesses. You may not think you have any, but if I learned anything from this is the only way to destroy someone that’s immortal, is to take away the one thing that they can’t live without. They know that too.”

“What are you trying to say to me, Mel?” he interrupted as he pulled her closer to silence her. Wade held her against his body. “I trust you to do the right thing. I trust you with everything that I am. I’ve been raking my brain with this for weeks, and I didn’t think I could feel this feeling for someone ever again. But if this is going to be that last time I see you, I want you to know- “

“Wade,” she cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “If you truly feel that way… you’ll get in your car, drive away, and never look back.” She was choking up. Reaching behind her neck, she unlatched the silver chain from around her neck. Melody cradled the dented pellet in her hand, remembering the history behind it that haunted her past, and the fable she told Wade about it that night so many months ago. She bit her lip. Wade still held her close and gave her a questioning look, but didn’t push her to say anything more than she wanted. Melody took the chain and fastened it around Wade’s collar. Her hands rested on his chest and he held her wrists in a gentle manner; rubbing his thumbs along the smooth skin of her hands.

 _‘Just say the words,’_ she thought to herself. _‘Forget about me.’_

Wade felt that familiar draining of his energy and will from his body. His eyes went wide and a panicked look on his face. He didn’t want to leave her. Not like this. Not at all. But his body couldn’t respond to his own thoughts but only obeyed her power. She spoke, her voice coming out twisted. “Get in your car. Leave me. Leave everything. Live your life without me.” She looked like she wanted to say something else, something that was lingering in the back of her mind. To stop herself from saying something she would regret, she caressed his face and kissed him. He was free from her spell temporarily as he buried his hands into her blonde curls. Neither of them cared about the eyes that sent judgmental glances their way. But the feeling was short lived as they separated again. But there was no new spiral in her words. She sounded sincere and her voice filled with emotion.

“Leave… but don’t forget…about me,” Melody choked, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. He began to back away, unable to control his muscles. Almost like she was governing his body to her will. Wade shook his head trying to escape from her psychological hold.

“Melody,” Wade begged. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I don’t have a choice anymore.”

Wade turned away and walked the rest of the way down the drive way to his Lexus. Painful steps reminding him that this was the end. If he got into the car, he might never see her again. But they were in dangerous circumstances. He opened the driver’s side door when the power over him lessened. He looked up back at Melody. Steve stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Wade was too far way to hear their voices, but he could still read their lips.

“Did you actually do it?” Steve asked

“As far as they know, I did,” She replied with a sigh.

“You know he loves you, right?”

Melody shook her head. Steve opened the car door for her to slip inside the dark SUV.

“Love is for children, Cap.”

With that, she closed the door to the world, leaving Wade truly alone. He slipped into the driver’s side of his car. He hit his head against the steering wheel in frustration. He yelled so loud that the windows began to shake. He watched reluctantly as the caravan began their slow journey off the property and down the heavily trafficked streets of Hollywood. He wanted to do something other than sit there, trapped by her spell, unable to stop her from leaving. But his body wouldn’t let him; the though alone was to painful to think. He felt the control begin to fade as she got further and further away. Wade knew it would eventually go away completely, but he still couldn’t bring himself to go after her. The ache in his chest made him feel hollow and bitter. His heart began to swell and is eyes clouded with mist. He shook his head. Gripping the chain around his neck. Anger replaced the sadness in his heart. The urge to rip the necklace off was creeping into his mind. Thoughts that he would regret soon lingered in the back of his conscience brain.   

She gave him something to remember her by, right after she told him to leave her behind? Who does she think she is? How could we even think to love her?

 _’Don’t say that.’_ Wade thought to himself. _‘Don’t ever say that.’_

His anger passed like a shadow and he was left with shame, sadness, and disbelief. He loved her. With all his heart and everything that he was, he would love her until the end of her days and however long he would be granted on this Earth.

And she was gone.

Now Wade was left on top of that roof with nothing but a broken heart and painful memories of her. It was a fate worse than dying. He rested his head on his knees. Sitting and waiting for the next plot device to set him in motion. But nothing came. He hopped that this had all just been a bad dream and she would be at home, sleeping by his side again. Her even breaths creating a soft rhythm that would manipulate him back into a slumber state of mind. But he knew this wasn’t a dream, because he couldn’t sleep. He hasn’t slept in days.

“Wade?” Weasel called from the door behind him.

“Go away,” Wade snarled. He didn’t want to see Weasel. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Phone call for you. Sounds important.” Weasel stood in front of him holding a disposable phone in front of his face. There was no caller ID, but the area code was a New York number. Wade’s heart skipped as he took the cell phone from Weasel. He cautiously put it up to his ear and spoke into the receiver.

“Wilson,” he stated. Suspense lingering in the air as he waited for a response.

“Wade, thank God. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for weeks.”

It was Pierce. Wade gave out a sigh of relief to hear the familiar voice of his friend. But a part of him was disappointed that it wasn’t the bright, angel voice of his love.

“Hey, John. Yeah it has been a while. To what do I own the pleasure?” Wade faked enthusiasm but the distress in his pitch was showing even through a phone.

“I know I’m not exactly the one you want to be hearing from, Wade. But you got to understand that Melody’s position is compromised. It has been for years. But even so, I know she still has feelings for you and so do you. She’s been trying to keep it together, but she can’t keep this up for long.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Wade pushed Pierce to the point.

“Wade, you need to come help her. She hasn’t been sleeping. She’s overworked. And the stress of everything going on is killing her. She’s too proud to admit it, but she’s weak without you.”

“Look John, I don’t think-“

“I swear to God, Wilson,” Pierce interrupted. “If you don’t get your head out of your ass, I will drag you here by the balls myself so hard your great grandchildren will feel your pain for generations to come.”

For the first time in a long time, Wade was speechless.

“Wade,” Pierce said in a calm voice. “I haven’t known you for long. But I’ve known Melody for years and years. There’s a lot of things that she has done in her life that she’s not proud of. Terrible, awful things that will haunt her until she dies. But the one thing she doesn’t regret is her feelings for you. And I don’t want to see that bright, beautiful girl get destroyed by her own guilt because of what she did to you….”

Wade breathed a broken sigh.

“And, I know, when she met you, she started getting better.”

 _‘Better?’_  

“So please, for her sake. You can either be the hero she needs right now, or you could lose her forever.”

Another pause.

“It’s your choice.”

With that last statement, the line went dead. Weasel stood in front of Wade, watching as he looked blankly at the dead receiver. “So, what’s the plan?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I followed you out here the first time. I’ll follow you back home.”

“We’re not going back to New York, Jack. No matter how much miss her…”

“You’ll sit here feeling sorry for yourself? That’s not the Wade Wilson I know. I haven’t seen this guy in years. She may have given you your old face back, but you’re still the self-centered piece of shit asshole with the face to match. So, if you’re done moping around?”

Wade stayed silent.

Weasel continued, kneeling to eye level with Wade. “Get off your ass and get that girl back.”

Wade glared at his friend. “I hate when you’re right,” he grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. “So, back home?”

Weasel smirked, following Wade to the door. “Don’t worry, buddy,” he said condescendingly. “I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Fuck you,” Wade shot back over his shoulder.

 _‘Can you handle it?’_ the voice in his head snared. He ignored them. The only thing he wanted to focus on was getting back to Melody. Having her back in his arms, telling her how much he loved her, just the thought of seeing her again made his heart beat faster. He was going to get her back, no matter what.

_‘What if she doesn’t love you back? What if she found someone else already? What will you do then?’_

“Whatever it takes,” Wade said under his breath as he reached the street. He wasn’t going to mess up this time. He wasn’t about to let her go again. But the slight feeling of doubt lingered. Would she turn him away again? He couldn’t go through that again. Not with her.

But he held his head high. Determination rushing through his veins. Wade walked down the street and didn’t look back.

* * *

New York hadn’t changed since Wade left. The roads were still dirty. The buildings were high and covered with graffiti. And the air was thick with smog and pollution. Home sweet home. The early winter air was brisk and dry. The people on the streets were bundled in coats and scarfs. A few had umbrellas by their sides when the clouds began to darken, and the forecast called for rain. Wade stood on the sidewalk, opposite of the large silver skyscraper that was S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. It’s been three weeks since he had moved back to the city, and he still hasn’t seen Melody. The word going around is that she was recruited for a training mission in Wakanda. But she had come back a week ago.

Wade didn’t mean to stalk her. But he always found himself walking to her apartment on Park Avenue or to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He would walk around the city each night trying to clear his head and every time he did, he would end up on a bench in central park, looking up at her balcony, hopping she would come our and see him. But she never did. Wade would only see her silhouette against the currents.

She had started smoking again. Mostly at work. Peirce wasn’t kidding about her being stressed. Though her golden hair and complexion was still vibrant against the frigged northern air, her shine was dimmed slightly from her depression. At least that was Wade’s impression. Her gold came with her smile, which had been fading more and more each day he saw her from an alleyway across from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He would watch out of the corner of his eye at Melody as she leaned against the building and take a long drag from her cigarette as she stared up at the dark clouds. After two, she would stomp out the butts with the toes of her boots, sigh, and reluctantly march back up to her office. Every time she left, Wade’s heart would fill with sorrow. Everyday he wished she would take just a few more minutes to stay outside; those few minutes might give him the courage he needed to face her again.

But she never did.

If he only had the balls to go up and talk to her, he could have her in his arms in no time. But at night, when he was alone in his apartment, Wade would pace the floor for hours on end trying to resist the urge to walk uptown to see her. The complaints from the down stairs neighbors didn’t phase him. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to see her again. Wither she wanted to see him or not.

Wade pulled himself together. He didn’t even bother to change out of jeans and a hoody. He walked down the sidewalk with determination. The streets were still full when it was only ten o’clock at night. Wade knew that her building’s doorman left for the evening. He walked all the way uptown to come face to face with the intercom of Melody’s apartment. He was nervous. His breath was shallow, and his hands shook as he reached to push the intercom button for her apartment. The soft buzz of the door pierced the night air. Wade caught the handle and quickly entered before she noticed who was calling her from downstairs.

The elevator ride couldn’t go fast enough. The dinging increased in annoyance each time Wade heard it. His foot bounced in anticipation. The elevator took Wade up to the top floor. The heavy silver doors opened, slowly revealing the golden door at the end of the hallway. Wade shallowed thickly. His feet felt like lead. Heavy and slow, he made himself move towards the door. He blocked the voices in his head telling him to turn back. Next thing he knew, he was knocking on her door.

Wade held his breathe. He prayed she didn’t open the door. Ignore him. Do anything but make him face the mistake he made of coming here tonight. He saw the knob turn and a golden light crept out into the hallway. Melody was looking down at her elegant black gown. She must’ve been going to some charity event for S.H.I.E.L.D. or something for a contract. Her hair was styled and curled around her face. Her golden skin glowed in the light of her apartment. She was clipping her earrings on when she finally looked up at Wade.

Melody’s eyes softened, a smile dared to sneak on her lips. A mist lingered in her eyes. He followed her all the way here. Months later. She wasn’t sure if she should kiss him or punch him in the face. She wouldn’t have the time to decide which one she wanted to do more.

“Hi, Princess.” His words weakened her knees and she feel into his arms.

Melody’s lips felt soft against his. Wade held her close and pushed her back into her apartment, closing the door with his foot.       


End file.
